Desde que te conocí
by Helene Rowle
Summary: Mako no fue arrollado aquel día por Asami. En su lugar, Korra fue la que sufrió aquel accidente. Su vida cambio totalmente desde entonces. Asami jamás salió con Mako, jamás se enamoro de él. Se convirtió en la primera amiga del Avatar, en su confidente, en su más grande apoyo y con los años, en su amante. La historia que todos conocemos, cambio.
1. Accidente

**De: Helene Rowle**

 **[X][X][X]**

 _Editora: Alexandria Black_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Tengo muchas cosas que me pertenecen, entre ellos mi gorro de Teemo, mi libro de biología natural y el resfriado que obtuve por caminar 20 minutos bajo la lluvia por comprar una caja de chocolates Vicio con el dinero de la locomoción. Pero lamentablemente entre esas cosas no se encuentra la Leyenda de Korra.

 **[X][X][X]**

* * *

Antes de que empiecen a leer les dejo las siguientes instrucciones.

 **1.** Buscar la primera temporada de La legenda de Korra

 **2.** Abrir el episodio 4.

 **3.** Ir al minuto 3:40

 **4.** Parar el capítulo y empezar a leer.

 **Capitulo Primero.**

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Accidente**

Era ya de tarde, el sol lentamente se empezaba a esconder en el horizonte. Como cada día, Ciudad Republica bullía como si tuviera vida propia. Los satomóviles recorrían las calles, la gente lentamente comenzaba a salir del trabajo, cansados después de un día laborar estresante. Incluso el Avatar, que trataba de meditar en la lejana Isla de los maestros aires, sentía como toda energía se movía a su alrededor.

Nunca había sido buena meditando, su carácter era tan hiperactivo que no podía concebir quedarse tanto tiempo quieta. Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo, ya que su mente no hacía más que agitarse en torno a un millar de ideas que no le daban la paz que supuesta mente debía alcanzar. Al final soltó un gruñido de frustración y deshizo la postura de meditación. Sujeto su cabeza con una mano, y la apretó con fuerza. Había tenido una mala noche, llena de pesadillas en donde sus mayores miedos se hacían realidad. Y desde el amanecer, esos pensamientos no hacían más que torturarla, especialmente al no poder contarlo. Era después de todo, el Avatar, el ser más poderoso de todo el mundo, y uno que tenía un orgullo tan grande que no dejaba ver ni una pisca de debilidad.

Salto del lugar alto en donde se encontraba meditando y aterrizo sin problemas, golpeando el suelo con algo más de la fuerza necesaria. No se sentía de humor para avisar o si quiera ver a Tenzin, que seguramente la regañaría por no estar entrenando. Corrió al lugar en donde se encontraba su única amiga. Naga la recibió moviendo la cola con alegría y Korra no pudo evitar sonreír, su fiel compañera siempre le robaba una sonrisa sin importar lo mal que estuviera.

"Vamos chica ¿Estas lista para un ligero nado?" La oso-perro polar gruño con alegría. Y antes de que cualquiera lo notara, ambas se encontraban en el agua recorriendo la distancia que las separaba de Cuidad Republica.

Llegaron al puerto y el gran animal salió del agua sin problema, y en el proceso se sacudió empapando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Rápidamente ambas comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la Metrópolis, sin un rumbo fijo. Lo único que deseaba Korra era que su mente se despejara. Y antes de que siquiera razonara, ya habían llegado al estadio de pro-control. El Avatar sonrió y acaricio el cuello de su amiga.

"Me conoces bien, chica" Y de un salto bajo, y se dirigió a la entrada. Recorrió el camino que ya conocía de memoria sin apenas darse cuenta, y subió a donde sabía, vivían sus compañeros. Apenas había asomado la cabeza en aquel lugar, cuando una voz la recibió.

"¡Korra, compañera querida!" La saludo con la alegría que solo Bolin tenía, acercándose con saltos largos a donde ella se encontraba. "¿Qué haces honrándonos con tu presencia en este basurero al que llamo hogar?" La maestra de los cuatro elementos se rio, divertida.

"Bo, solo vengo de pasada" Respondió Korra con una sonrisa algo distante, algo que el maestro tierra apenas noto debido a su despistada forma de ser. "¿Y Mako?" El maestro tierra solo encogió los hombros, sin perder su típica sonrisa.

"Mi querido hermanito está en el trabajo, y por cierto, ya debe estar por llegar." Dijo mirando la posición del sol por la gran ventana. Pabu escalo por la espalda de Bolin hasta ganarse en su usual lugar, saludando con su ruido característico al Avatar. Una idea surgió en la mente de Korra. "Está bien, salúdalo de mi parte ¡Nos vemos!" Y tal como llego, bajo por las escaleras esta vez con un paso apresurado.

Bolin solo se quedó mirando extrañado el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amiga, para finalmente soltar un suspiro. Jamás entendería a las mujeres, y su atención se volvió a centrar en la misión de tratar de ordenar el lugar donde vivía.

Korra ya estaba sobre su compañera y antes de siquiera dar una orden, su amiga ya estaba en marcha. "Al centro, Naga" Murmuro pensando que con suerte, se encontraría con Mako en aquel lugar. Sentía una gran ansia de ver a aquel maestro fuego. Paso todo el camino con la mente lejos de su cuerpo, rondando a muchas ideas y a nada en concreto. Al final llegaron al lugar, y Korra agito su cabeza para despejarse. Bajo de Naga, le indico que se quedara aquí, y recorrió con la vista el lugar. A lo lejos vio una bufanda roja que conocía muy bien. Empezó a acercarse con paso rápido, tratando de no perderlo entre la multitud en la que lo vio sumergirse. Empujo y avanzo como pudo entre tanta gente, mirando por donde había visto desaparecer a aquel joven, hasta que finalmente salió con un gruñido de hastió. Odiaba las multitudes.

Busco con la mirada y vio a Mako mirando a ambos lado de una calle antes de cruzar corriendo. Lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, viendo como formaba fila para subirse a un transporte – que seguramente lo llevaría a casa. Estaba cruzando la calle mirando con frustración el transporte que se llevaba al maestro fuego en su interior, cuando sucedió. Lo único que escucho fue un ruido sordo a lo lejos, un frenado y un golpe que la mando lejos.

"¡Ay, ay, ay!" Se quejó después de haber dejado de rodar, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. El golpe había sido especialmente duro en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Ay no, lo siento mucho, no te vi" Escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos, y unos pasos que se acercaban mientras farfullaba palabras que le darían un ataque a Tenzin de solo escucharlas.

"Ah claro, por supuesto que no me viste" Hablo con sarcasmo sentándose en el suelo y viendo a la extraña que se agacho para estar a su altura. Llevaba un casco, que se quitó con elegancia revelando su larga cabellera y unos _extraños_ ojos verdes. Ante ese movimiento solo logro arquear una ceja.

"Realmente lo siento, saliste de la nada" Dijo mientras sujetaba el brazo del Avatar para ayudarla a pararse. Korra no dejo de tocar su cabeza ante el dolor. Esto preocupo a la persona que la había arrollado "¿En serio estas bien? Debería llevarte a un sanador, en serio que lo lamento" Solo recibió un bufido irritado antes de ver unos ojos azules como el cielo.

"Soy el Avatar, algo así solo me hace cosquillas" La voz estaba teñida de un orgullo egocéntrico señalándose con el pulgar. Esto hizo que la extraña arqueara las cejas.

"Ah claro, pero el _Avatar_ acaba de ser arrollado como cualquier humano" Se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada de Korra.

"Si, y _tú_ tienes la culpa" Recalco apuntándola con el dedo índice. Los ojos verdes mostraron inmediatamente culpa que divirtió al Avatar. Formo una sonrisa burlesca mientras que aquella extraña le extendía la mano.

"Asami, y sinceramente lo siento" La maestra de los cuatro elementos miro el gesto un momento con duda antes de corresponder agarrando la mano.

"Korra" Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Sato.

"Qué tal si te invito a comer, como disculpa" Korra en definitiva habría rechazado cualquier invitación de una extraña, si esta no hubiera dicho la palabra comida.

"Si es comida, acepto lo que sea." Dijo sinceramente, haciendo que Asami riera.

"Bueno ¿Qué tal mañana a las 8 en la cocina de Kwong?" **[NT: Sé que esto parece una cita, pero no lo es. Considero a Asami una persona generosa y amable, pero acostumbrada a ir solamente a restaurantes caros]**

"¿Kwong? ¿Qué es eso y donde esta?" Pregunto con duda el Avatar rascándose la cabeza.

"¿No conoces a Kwong? ¿En serio, en dónde vives?" El rostro de Asami mostraba lo sorprendida que se encontraba.

Korra se irrito con aquellas palabras "Bueno, hace poco que llegue a la Ciudad, y entre mis poderes de Avatar no se encuentra tener un mapa integrado a mi mente" Sus palabras chorreaban el sarcasmo de un orgullo herido. Esto extrañamente le causo gracia a Asami, los gestos de aquella muchacha la hacían recordar a las de una niña pequeña.

"Perdón, perdón" Movió la mano tratando de quitarle seriedad al asunto, haciendo que su cabellera negra se moviera. "Hagamos esto, te llevo en mi bicimoto al lugar para que puedas conocer donde es, y mañana puedas ir".

"¿Bici qué?" Asami estuvo tentada a darse con la palma en la frente. Se dio la vuelta para agarrar su medio de transporte y acercarlo a Korra para que pudiera verlo mejor.

"Esto es una Bicimoto" El Avatar se acercó curiosa, mirándola por todos los ángulos como una niña descubriendo algo nuevo. Asami sonrió ante esto. Se encontraba realmente sorprendida de estar frente al Avatar. Siempre se la había imaginado como un ser frío y todo poderoso, ideas que no encajaban con la actitud infantil que podía apreciar ante sus ojos.

"Nunca me he subido a otra cosa que no sea Naga" Contesto Korra volteándose para mirar directamente a su acompañante, con las manos agarradas detrás de su espalda y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

"¿Naga?" Dijo una Asami divertida. Le agradaba el Avatar, solo con verla podía darse cuenta que era un libro abierto, una persona sincera, como pocas que habían en su vida.

"Mi oso-perro polar" Señalo con el pulgar a algo detrás de sí. Asami se inclinó hacia un lado para ver lo que señalaba. A la distancia pudo ver un gran animal blanco que se encontraba recostado en un rincón.

"Pues, yo jamás he montado un animal, pero ¿En serio nunca te has subido siquiera a un Satomovil?" Miro a esos ojos azules con incredulidad.

"¿Sato qué? Y no, en el polo sur lo único que teníamos eran animales" Esta vez Asami se encontró sinceramente sorprendida. En Ciudad Republica no existía nadie que no conociera su apellido, y esta situación, de no ser reconocida, le agradaba. Le regalo a Korra una sonrisa alegre.

"Más adelante te mostrare un Satomovil, por mientras vayámonos" La indirecta que mando con aquella frase fue captada por el Avatar ¿Quería que se siguieran viendo? Antes de poder seguir sopesando esa interrogante, escucho nuevamente la voz de Asami.

"Vamos ¿Qué esperas?" La miraba ya con el casco nuevamente puesto y subida aquel extraño artefacto que no conocía, extendiéndole algo similar a lo que llevaba puesto en la cabeza. Se sentía algo insegura, todo esto era bastante extraño. Se estaba haciendo amiga de la persona que la había arrollado, una total desconocida, pero muy amable. Las dudas se fueron al ver los ojos verdes de Asami, que la miraban con un brillo de emoción. Como si estuvieran a punto de iniciar una nueva aventura. Y Korra amaba las aventuras. Cogió el casco y se lo puso en la cabeza, mientras que se subía detrás de Asami.

"¿Lista?" Volteo a ver a Korra.

"Si" Dijo con una sonrisa el Avatar

"Entonces ¡Sujétate!" Y antes de que pudiera acatar la orden, ya se estaban moviendo a gran velocidad. Soltó una exclamación, casi un grito de sorpresa Korra y se aferró como pudo a la parte trasera. Esto hizo reír a Asami, y apretando el acelerador, incremento la rapidez. Se movieron de un lado a otro, esquivando los obstáculos con gran maestría que trajo la experiencia de la Sato.

Al principio, Korra se asustó ante el miedo de caerse, pero cuando ya pudo encontrar un soporte firme, empezó a sentir la brisa en el rostro, una sensación de adrenalina nació en el estómago del Avatar y se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

"¡Esto es genial!" Grito con euforia Korra, levantando un brazo encantada. Jamás había ido tan rápido en toda su vida y le fascinaba. Asami sonrió y se concentró en el camino para no sufrir otro accidente. Rápidamente ambas recorrieron toda la ciudad, girando bruscamente ante cada curva, algo que hacia gritar al Avatar, moviendo con agilidad y salteando todo lo que se cruzaba ante su camino. Asami amaba la velocidad, la euforia que esta le provocaba, y este sentimiento empezó a ser compartido por la extraña que había arrollado hace poco, que gritaba llena de aquel sentimiento.

Cuando llegaron a su objetivo, Sato apretó el freno y derrapo, estacionándose frente a un gran edificio con estilo. El cosquilleo que sintió Korra en el estomago la hizo reír fuertemente, una risa contagiosa que fue imitada por Asami.

"Eso fue ¡Genial!" Dijo el Avatar saltando de la bicimoto con gran energía. La adrenalina fue como cafeína para su organismo, llenándola de vivas y dulce euforia.

"Claro que lo fue" Respondió Asami quitándose el casco nuevamente con la elegancia que la caracterizaba. "La velocidad es lo mejor" Y la sonrisa que mostró Korra indicaba que compartía aquella opinión. Esta daba saltitos por todo el lugar, riéndose por lo bajo plenamente feliz.

Asami con una sonrisa en el rostro se bajó de la bicimoto y señalo el lugar que se encontraba detrás de Korra. "Este es la cocina de Kwong." Inmediatamente la maestra se volteo para observar el lugar.

"Wouh" Korra inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver el final de aquel inmenso edificio, pero no pudo distinguirlo, algo que logro impresionarla más. Aquel lugar era gigante. Una pregunta surgió en su mente "¿Aquí preparan comida deliciosa?" Dijo volteando a ver a su acompañante.

La sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Asami "Por supuesta, es la mejor" Esto fue como decirle al Avatar que se había ganado la lotería.

"Entonces ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue mañana!" Y al voltearse pudo ver la posición del sol. Toda la sangre desapareció del rostro de Korra, y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. "Ay, me van a matar"

"¿Sucede algo Korra?" Pregunto Asami acercándose para verla mejor.

"Sucede que me van a matar y colgar mi cuerpo en lo más alto de un poste si no me voy inmediatamente" La exageración de Korra hizo que Asami volviera a reírse. En un solo día el Avatar la había hecho reír más de lo que había hecho en toda la semana.

Korra junto sus dedos para llevárselos a la boca y soltar un gran silbido que resonó por todo el lugar. Casi un minuto después se escucho a lo lejos unas pisadas enormes y apareció de una de las calles el gran perro-oso polar. Se acerco moviendo su cola hacia su dueña, pegando su cabeza al cuerpo de Korra para recibir mimos. El avatar le respondió acariciándola con cariño, y luego volteo para ver a la otra persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

"Asami, esta es Naga, mi mejor amiga, Naga, esta es Asami, me arrollo con su bici-no-se-que pero me invito a comer, y por eso la perdone" La presentación causo la risa de Asami que fue abordada por el cariñoso animal.

"Ay que linda" No pudo evitar soltar Asami al ver la cara que ponía el oso-perro para que le dieran cariño. "Se parece a ti Korra" Se burlo haciendo que Korra mostrara un puchero tan igual al de Naga que causo la risa de la empresaria.

"No te burles" Dijo mientras se subía al lomo de su mejor amiga y agarraba las riendas, preparándose para irse. "Bueno Asami, nos vemos mañana" Y salió disparada por una de las calles, mientras que Asami hacia una seña con la mano para despedirse. Esta dio un suspiro y una sonrisa alegre se formo en su rostro. Se sentía feliz, se había hecho amiga – aunque sea muy temprano para llamarla así – de nada más y nada menos que del Avatar, una muchacha alegre y sincera que le había alegrado el día.

Lamentablemente para Korra aquel día no termino bien. El sermón de Tenzin duro casi dos horas, derritiendo y acabando con la alegría que el encuentro con Asami le había dejado. En medio de la cena llego un tal Tarlok a invitarla a participar a su fuerza especial para derrotar a Amon, algo que la deprimió de sobremanera al recordar todos los miedos que el líder de los igualitarios le provocaba. Rechazo la solicitud, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Pero, al momento de irse a dormir y recordar los eventos de aquel día, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara. El paseo en moto-no-se-que le había encantado a Korra, y el solo pensar que mañana comería algo delicioso la incentivaba a pensar que, después de todo, no había sido un mal día. Ni siquiera recordó que su meta inicial era encontrar a Mako.

–x–

"¿Mako? ¡Hermanito querido!" Grito Bolin al ver llegar a su hermano del trabajo. Este solo le dedico una sonrisa y le entrego una bolsa café. Sin decir palabras se recostó en el sillón y hecho la cabeza hacia tras cansado.

"Ay, no debiste, mis bocadillos preferidos" El maestro tierra ni siquiera había terminado de decir la frase cuando uno de los pastelitos ya desaparecía por su garganta, y un sonido similar al que hacia Pabu al comer se escapo de su boca. Pasaron varios pastelitos después para que Bolin recordara lo que había sucedido esta tarde. Se golpeo el pecho para hacer pasar más rápido la comida y se acerco dando saltos a su hermano mayor. "¡Mako, adivina quién me vino a ver hoy!" Y estiro los brazos como si fuera a decir lo más genial del mundo. "¡Korra!"

El solo mencionar el nombre del Avatar hizo que la atención de Mako se centrara en su hermano. Lo miro arqueando la ceja algo incrédulo. "¿Y que vino a hacer aquí?" El rostro de Bolin se torno a una mueca extraña.

"En realidad ni yo lo entendí, solo llego, me saludo – y por cierto, te mando saludos – se despidió y salió casi volando del lugar." Mako arqueo la ceja e hizo una seña de indiferencia fingida. Una parte de él realmente se preguntaba que había hecho Korra el día de hoy.

Bolin soltó un suspiro exageradamente dramático. "No entiendo a las mujeres"

"Ni yo Bo, ni yo"

–x–

El sol apenas se asomaba en la lejanía cuando Korra fue levantada de su cama. Como cada mañana, con los ojos casi cerrados se vistió, cabeceando por momentos ante el sueño. Salió de su habitación con lentitud y choco con toda pared que se cruzaba en su camino. El despertar temprano – o el simple hecho de despertar – jamás había sido su rasgo más destacado. Se sentó como pudo en la mesa del comedor para tomar su desayuno.

"Korra, no comas con los ojos cerrados" La regaño un Tenzin totalmente despejado. Sus hijos – Jinora, Ikki y Meelo – se encontraban a su lado derecho comiendo el desayuno con la alegría que los caracterizaba a cada uno. Jinora comía tranquilamente, Ikki movía los palillos a una velocidad increíble, reflejando su personalidad hiperactiva, y Meelo casi metía la cabeza en el plato de comida para acabar más rápido. Pema los miraba al otro lado de la mesa, soltando un suspiro y esperando que su siguiente hijo – el que venía en camino y se reflejaba perfectamente en su abultada pansa – fuera un poco más tranquilo. O por lo menos que no fuera un mini-Meelo, que por cierto, acaba de tirar un sonoro eructo.

Tenzin volteo a mirar a su hijo con desaprobación. Mientras, Korra lentamente comenzaba a despertar, ingiriendo el delicioso desayuno con la energía que lentamente comenzaba a nacer en su cuerpo. Después de unos cuantos minutos, dejo el plato y los palillos y agradeció por la comida. Le dijo a Tenzin que iría a entrenar, y este solo le asintió.

Paso casi toda la mañana entrenada los elementos que mejor dominaba. Fuego nacía por doquier, la tierra se removía a sus pies y del mar se elevaba agua que giraba con fluidez alrededor del Avatar. Abdominales, flexiones de brazo, levantamiento de pesas. Una mañana como cualquiera.

Ya después de la hora del almuerzo comenzó el entrenamiento de aire control con Tenzin, y como cada día desde que había llegado, nada funciono. Al final terminaron meditando para tratar de encontrar dentro de sí algún indicio de aquel poder, pero lo único que lograron esas largas horas de meditación, fueron llenar de frustración al Avatar. Finalmente abrió los ojos gruñendo por lo bajo y vio la posición del sol. Una sonrisa surgió de la nada.

"Lo siento Tenzin, tengo un compromiso" Dijo lo más rápido que pudo para empezar a correr sin siquiera escuchar una contestación "¡Nos vemos!" Y escapo del regaño que seguramente se perdió a la distancia.

Monto a Naga y con la fluidez y la rapidez que las caracterizaban, recorrieron a nado hacia Ciudad Republica y en un parpadeo llegaron frente al mismo edificio en donde ella y Asami habían ido el día de ayer. Se bajo y le ordeno a Naga que se quedara ahí esperándola, prometiéndole comida al volver a casa. Luego entro al edificio con una decisión que se fue esfumando con cada paso que daba al ver por dentro la cocina de Kwong. Se sintió, totalmente fuera de lugar. El lugar era elegante, refinado y fino, características tan opuestas a la forma de ser del Avatar que la desconcertaron.

"Ah, Bienvenida a la cocina de Kwong, señorita Korra" Hablo un extraño hombre que realizo una reverencia tan profunda que su cabeza casi toco el suelo. " _¿Señorita? ¿Yo?"_ No pudo evitar pensar el Avatar, ante unas palabras que nadie nunca había relacionado con su nombre. El tipo extraño la llevo a una habitación y trato de hacer que usara un vestido, no cabe decir que aquel tipo término medio chamuscado, aceptando el hecho que Korra no se sacaría la ropa del polo sur a la que tanto cariño le tenía. La guió hasta una mesa apartada en donde diviso a Asami. Se sentó frente a ella y sonrió algo incomoda. Sin siquiera saberlo, se había ganado varios puntos a su favor en la mente de la Sato. _Tiene carácter y no se deja pasar a llevar por nadie._ No pudo evitar que su mente la relacionara con su propia forma de ser.

"Vaya, que interesante ¿Y el vestido que elegí especialmente para ti?" Hablo burlona mente la ingeniera, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Korra. Esta le devolvió la mirada irritada.

"Odio los vestidos, es más, odio toda la ropa que no sea la del polo Sur" Esto hizo reír a Asami, causando que la irritación del Avatar aumentara. Se cruzo de brazos y le lanzo una mirada iracunda "¿De qué te ríes?"

Asami solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. "Eres la primera persona que rechaza un presente de un Sato"

Korra arqueo una ceja "¿Y eso es bueno o malo?"

Los ojos de la ingeniera brillaron divertidos. "Es bueno" Estas palabras tranquilizaron a Korra, que a pesar de desentonar en aquel lugar, la actitud de Asami la hacía sentir a gusto – incluso a pesar de que esta se riera a su costa. Antes de que cualquiera volviera a hablar, un camarero se acerco a preguntarles que pedirían. Korra tomo la carta y se puso a revisar los extraños nombres. Al final eligió uno que en la descripción decía Pescado y con eso le bastó.

"Bueno, Avatar Korra" Comenzó a decir Asami captando la atención de la nombrada "¿Cómo ha sido tu estancia en Ciudad Republica?"

"Buenooo…. Hace más calor aquí" Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Asami sonrió con gracia.

"En cualquier lugar hace más calor que en el Polo sur, Korra"

"Eso es cierto, pero es lo primero que sentí al llegar" Dijo haciendo un puchero. Asami solo negó con la cabeza divertida. "Pero después me impresiono el lugar, nunca había visto un edificio tan grande o una estatua" Esto hizo que Asami arqueara la ceja.

"¿Nunca habías salido del Polo sur?"

"Nop"

"Entonces eso significa que casi todo lo que vez en la ciudad es nuevo para ti"

"Sip, totalmente nuevo. Incluso las reglas cambian, ya que no me dejan hacer mi control de los elementos en cualquier lugar" Dijo Korra frustrada ante este hecho. Todo era demasiado diferente a su lugar de origen, y esto era algo que a nadie le había revelado antes. El aura que despedía Asami la hacía confiar sin la necesidad de conocerla.

"Entiendo, entonces como originaria de este lugar, será mi deber mostrarte la ciudad." Mientras decía esto Asami sonreía.

Korra se sorprendió. "¿En serio?"

"Si a ti no te molesta…"

"¡Claro que no!" Hablo en un tono más alto de lo normal. Se sentía feliz ante sus palabras. "Eres la persona más amable que conozco, excepto quizás por Bolin"

"¿Bolin? ¿Quién es?" Asami se interesaba sinceramente en la vida de Korra, y era el primer nombre que le escuchaba decir.

"¡Ah! Es la primera persona que fue amable conmigo al llegar a esta ciudad, y es el hermano de Mako" Al recordar al maestro fuego, no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. La sagaz mirada de Asami capto inmediatamente esto y sonrió divertida.

"Oh mira, parece que el Avatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos, está enamorada" Los colores subieron inmediatamente al rostro de Korra.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Mako!" Golpeo con fuerza la mesa alterada y con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Asami agradeció haber escogido una mesa tan apartada de los demás comensales.

"Jamás dije que fuera Mako" Y una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro de Asami. Korra ante esto solo pudo balbucear avergonzada, sintiendo como su negación se desinflaba cual globo. Agacho la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a Sato a los ojos.

"Ni si quiera sé si estoy enamorada" Balbuceo por lo bajo. Esto enterneció a la ingeniera de tal manera que su sonrisa dejo de ser burlesca.

"Tranquila, si quieres te puedo ayudar con el tema" Korra levanto la mirada apenas un poco solo para observar a su acompañante.

"¿En serio?" La contemplo con ojos de cachorrito maltratado y Asami apostaría su fortuna a que ese gesto Naga lo hacía de la misma manera.

"Por supuesto" Y la sonrisa que le regalo a Korra hizo que esta se tranquilizara. Jamás había tenido a alguien que hablara de esas cosas con ella, y su perro oso-polar no podía entrar entre una de ellas, ya que nunca le respondía – esto no evitaba que a veces se desahogara con su amiga.

Antes de continuar hablando una interrogante surgió en la mente de Asami.

"Espera ¿Mako? ¿No es el mismo Mako que forma parte de los Hurones de fuego?" Inmediatamente el tema cambio a algo en lo que Korra perfectamente podía hablar. Sato vio como el Avatar se inflaba cual pavo real lleno de orgullo.

"Es el mismo, y ¿A que no adivinas? Yo soy parte de los Hurones de fuego" Los ojos de Asami brillaron al imaginarse el deporte que tanto le encantaba escuchar en la radio.

"Si, ahora que lo recuerdo, en uno de los partidos dijeron que el Avatar estaba participando." Korra asintió con orgullo. Asami estaba encantada, amaba el pro-control "En realidad, es mi equipo predilecto, y por eso estoy tan feliz de que hayan pasado a la final" La sonrisa de la empresaria reflejaba toda la emoción, moviendo las manos con energía y tocándose la cabellera como una especie de manía que Korra había percibido después de tanto rato observándola.

Pero apenas proceso esas palabras todo el orgullo y la alegría que sentía desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron. "Pero hasta ahí llegaremos" No pudo evitar hacer un puchero con los labios.

"¿Por qué?" Esto preocupo a Asami, no quería ver perder a aquel equipo que la había hecho gritar de la emoción cuando escuchaba los partidos.

"Nos piden 30 mil Yuanes para poder participar en la final ¿A que no es ridículo? La gente no puede hacer aparecer tanto dinero de la nada" Y golpeo el puño contra la mesa con la fuerza suficiente como para noquear a una persona. Siguió murmurando palabras incoherentes ante la frustración.

Se quedaron unos largos segundos en silencio, como si el ambiente se impregnara de los sentimientos del Avatar.

Pero Asami tuvo una idea. Tomo la copa de vino que le habían servido y contemplo a Korra mientras tomaba un sorbo.

"Yo podría ayudarte" Korra paro de refunfuñar por lo bajo y volteo a verla tan rápido que sus coletas la golpearon en plena cara, provocando que una suave risa naciera de la garganta de la empresaria.

"¿Cómo? ¿En serio nos puedes ayudar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?"

"Korra, respira, ya repetiste la misma pregunta dos veces." Dijo con gracia Sato mientras dejaba con elegancia la copa en la mesa. El avatar respiro unos segundos para calmarse y luego miro directamente a los ojos a su acompañante, haciendo que Asami formara una sonrisa "Puedo ayudarte"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo conseguirás 30 mil yaunes? ¿Acaso eres rica?" Nunca, cabe recalcar, nunca alguien le había hecho una pregunta tan sincera y a la vez tan cargada de una ironía inconsciente como lo había hecho Korra, logrando que un ataque de risa empezara en la empresaria. Nunca pensó que una pregunta como esa fuera dirigida a un Sato.

Korra, al contrario, no tenía idea del porqué de la risa de Asami. Se limitó a mirarla todo el tiempo que duro su risa, con una ceja alzada y totalmente confundida. Finalmente la empresaria se pudo calmar y empezó a agitar la mano frente a su rostro tratando de darse un poco del aire que en esos momentos le faltaba.

"Perdón Korra, solo que tu pregunta me sorprendió." Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa que la risa le había provocado.

"Pero ¡Si te acabas de reír en mi cara!" La voz de Korra sonaba molesta e hizo sentir un poco mal a Asami. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser un poco ignorante en ciertos temas. Se disculpó con la mirada, pero sin borrar la sonrisa que portaba para tratar de quitarle seriedad al asunto. Esto fue como un calmante para el Avatar. Se había dado cuenta que extrañamente Asami tenía el poder de calmarla cuando su temperamento salía a flote.

"Lo que sucede, es que mi padre es el dueño de Industrias Futuro, una de las empresas más grandes de Ciudad Republica." Esto sorprendió a Korra

"¿En serio? Wou, eso es impresionante, aunque creo que el nombre de Industrias Futuro me suena de algo." Asami solo pudo negar con la cabeza divertida. En ese momento llegaron los platos con la comida, algo que alegro de sobre manera a Korra. Sin esperar, agarro los palillos y saco una porción del alimento. Algo dentro de ella se ilumino, y un brillo rebosante de gozo nació en sus ojos azules.

"Por todos los espíritus, esto esta delicioso ¡Y ni siquiera sé lo que es!" Exclamo sin dejar de llevarse comida a la boca. Asami solo pudo sonreír de manera sincera.

Pasaron el resto de la velada compartiendo anécdotas de sus vidas. Asami disfruto haciendo sufrir al Avatar con el tema de Mako, lanzando comentarios picantes que hicieron que toda la sangre existente en el cuerpo de la maestra de los cuatro elementos subiera a su rostro. A la vez, Korra narro los problemas que tenía con el aire control, y le revelo, indirectamente, que esto la tenía terriblemente frustrada. Asami relato su participación en la empresa de su padre, como a ella le encantaba diseñar y crear cosas, sobre su pasión por la velocidad, algo que ambas compartían. Rápidamente quedaron en que mañana Asami la llevaría a correr en un Satomovil. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo paso volando, y descubrieron esa noche que extrañamente, dos polos tan opuestos como ambas lo eran, podían llegar a ser buenas amigas.

–x–

Korra se sentía bastante contenta. Desde que conoció a Asami – Hace una semana – había pasado todos los días saliendo para todos lados junto a ella. Se divertían, y el Avatar por primera vez sintió lo que era tener una amiga de verdad. Conoció las instalaciones de Industrias Futuro, fueron a comer a distintos lugares – esta vez menos elegantes, para suerte de Korra – charlaron sin parar de todo y nada. Y lo más divertido fue cuando se subió por primera vez a un Satomovil y conoció lo que era ir verdaderamente rápido. Cabe mencionar que se emociono tanto que saco la mitad de su cuerpo por la venta, haciendo que este se inclinara y estuviera punto de volcarse. Pero aun así, fue realmente emocionante.

Acariciaba a Naga en su barriga mientras pensaba en todo esto cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba.

"Hola, compañera de equipo" Bolin se acercaba tarareando y dando pasos alegre.

"Hola Bolin" Korra sonrió con alegría. El maestro tierra se emociono ante esto, como si la alegría del Avatar fuera contagiosa

"Uh, parece que alguien está feliz" La maestra solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de acariciar la barriga de su compañera, que se encontraba de cabeza. "No fuiste a entrenar esta semana… Y Mako está molesto" Menciono Bolin como si estuviera hablando del clima. Korra hizo un gesto con algo de remordimiento.

"Si, solo estuve… Ocupada" Y recordó todo lo que había conocido con Asami, sintiéndose solo _algo_ culpable ante esto. "Lo lamento mucho"

"Bueno, de todas formas quedaremos fuera del torneo, porque el dinero no se caerá del cielo para mañana"

Esto hizo que Korra saltara como un resorte y empezara a reírse "¡Bolin! ¡Se me había olvidado totalmente!" Naga se dio vuelta para mirar a ambos agitando la cola.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Bolin movió los brazos dramáticamente "¿Por qué tanta emoción?" Korra solo se dedico a dar saltitos de alegría, para luego coger las manos de su amigo y mirarlo directo a los ojos. Abrió la boca, pero luego negó con la cabeza

"Después te cuento, quiero que Mako esté presente." Y salió corriendo con Naga detrás "¡Te veo en el gimnasio!"

Bolin arqueo una ceja "Okay, eso fue raro" Y luego palpo lo que traía en su abrigo. "¡Argh!" Se tiro al suelo de rodillas "Se me olvido entregarle los obsequios" Lloriqueando saco la rosa y el pastelito que pensaba regalarle a Korra. A lo lejos sintió unos pasos que pasaron a su lado. Levanto la cabeza para ver a un tipo con el cabello gris que llevaba una caja repleta de rosas y otros obsequios. Este toco la puerta del templo y cuando le abrieron dijo "Entrega para el Avatar Korra" Bolin miro la cantidad de regalos que traía la caja, y luego los suyos, y casi se pone a llorar de verdad.

Por mientras, Korra ya se encontraba montando a una Naga que recién tenia puesto su arnés " _¡Se me olvido totalmente decirle a los chicos! –_ Pensó agitada – " _Primero debo buscar a Asami"._ Y agito las riendas de su perro oso polar, para salir disparadas hacia Ciudad Republica. Después de subirse a una barcaza y que esta las llevara al puerto – ya que Naga se estaba aburriendo de nadar todo ese trayecto – comenzaron a recorrer las calles. Korra se puso a pensar. " _Piensa Korra, Asami puede estar en su taller, en su casa o en… ¡La empresa!"_ Ya había visitado ese lugar antes, ya que Sato deseaba que conociera toda la fabricación de sus productos. Korra quedo maravillada ante tanto movimiento, pero no entendió ni pio de lo que le explico Asami sobre las cosas que ahí se construían.

Arribo frente al gran edificio de Industrias Futuro. Entro corriendo y sin mirar ni preguntarle a nadie, llego a la gran bodega en donde se construían los Satomoviles. Ningún empleado dijo nada ante la presencia del Avatar, ya que la habían visto anterior mente con la hija de su Jefe. Y hablando del jefe y su hija, estos se encontraban en un rincón observando unos extraños planos que Korra ni se digno a dirigirles una mirada.

"¡Asami!" Esta volteo para luego sonreírle a Korra, que llego corriendo hasta pararse frente a ella.

"Korra, que alegría verte ¿Qué haces aquí?" La sonrisa que traía el Avatar era tan contagiosa que Asami solo pudo reírse por lo bajo.

"Acabo de encontrarme a Bolin, y recordé sobre la final del torneo de Pro-control ¡Y se me había olvidado totalmente contarles a los chicos de lo que me dijiste!" Estiro los brazos cuan largo eras para enfatizar sus palabras, mientras que la empresaria solo podía sonreír ante la actitud infantil de Korra que tanto le había maravillado.

El hombre que se encontraba al lado de Asami tocio por lo bajo al sentirse ignorado.

"Oh, perdón papa, esta es Korra, ya te había hablado de ella" Asami agarro una mano del Avatar y la acerco hasta que ambas estuvieron frente a un hombre alto, de pelo gris pero de sonrisa bondadosa.

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo hija, ella es parte de los Hurones de fuego ¿No?" Korra asintió y se quedo mirando al hombre que jamás había visto. Vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de aquel hombre, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

"Korra, este es Hiroshi Sato, mi papa" El nombrado estiro la mano.

"Un gusto Korra" Esta dudo en estrecharla, pero al volver a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, solo se encontró con una mirada amable. " _Me estoy imaginando cosas"_ Y le correspondió con una sonrisa alegre, mientras apretaba la mano extendida. Después de todo, era el padre de su amiga.

"Bueno, me dijeron que necesitabas dinero" Dijo Hiroshi sonriendo de manera alegre.

"Si lo dice de esa manera suena algo feo…" Se avergonzó el Avatar ante sus palabras, y coloco su mano en la cabeza en su típico gesto nervioso.

"No tienes de que avergonzarte, Korra. Yo también cuando era joven tuve la necesidad de dinero. Solo era un simple lustrador de zapatos que tenía una idea" Hiroshi asentía con alegría, y luego señalo a algo que se encontraba a su lado. "El Satomovil." Asami solo se quedo callada ante el relato de su padre que ya había escuchado cientos de veces. Korra volteo a ver el carro que ya conocía sorprendida "Y gracias a esa persona que me prestó dinero, pude crear la empresa de Industrias Futuro que todos conocemos." Y señalo con la mano todo el lugar para recalcar sus palabras.

"Papa, ya basta, solo dile a Korra directamente las cosas" Señalo Asami con una sonrisa en el rostro, colocando una mano en su cadera y la otra moviéndola mientras hablaba. Hiroshi solo pudo reírse ante la actitud de su hija.

"Ehmm… ¿Qué cosa?" Dijo dudosa el Avatar inclinando la cabeza. El jefe de Industrias Futuro volteo a ver a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él con alegría. Era la primera vez que su hija le hablaba de una amiga con tanto cariño, narrándole la actitud desinteresada que poseía el Avatar.

"Mi hija me conto la necesidad financiera de tu equipo de Pro-control, los Hurones de fuego que mí Asami tanto adora." Coloco una mano en el hombro de Korra, y le regalo una sonrisa que tranquilizo los nervios del Avatar. "Y he decidido patrocinarlos, no me gustaría que perdieran, cuando mi hija asegura que son el mejor equipo de Pro-control de la temporada".

Korra abrió los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos sorprendida. "¿En serio?"

"Es enserio Korra" Afirmo Asami, haciendo que el Avatar se centrara en ella. "Mi papa cubrirá el poso para que puedan jugar en la final"

"Pero, es mucho dinero ¿En serio tienen tanto?" Y Hiroshi pudo conocer de primera mano la sinceridad e ingenuidad que tanto había recalcado Asami al hablarle de Korra. Se rió con fuerza, para luego volver a colocar la mano en el hombro de la originaria del polo sur.

"Por supuesto Korra" Esta se quedo unos segundos callada ante la sorpresa. Volteo a ver a Asami para asegurarse que lo que escuchaba era verdad. Ella solo le sonrió.

"La única condición es que tienen que usar el logo de industrias Futuro" Korra no respondió nada a ese comentario, pero estaba segura de que si Hiroshi le pidiera bailar tango en ese preciso momento, lo haría.

Luego la realidad cayó como un balde de agua. Soltó un grito de alegría y la emoción fue tanta que salto por el aire aterrizando frente a la empresaria. "¡Rápido Asami, tenemos que ir y contarle a los chicos sobre esto!" La agarro de un brazo y empezó a tirarla hacia la salida. La empresaria se dejo arrastrar y solo volteo a ver su padre para despedirse moviendo la mano y con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

Hiroshi se quedo unos momentos quieto, esperando, hasta que ambas jóvenes desaparecieron de su vista. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una mueca de molestia se formo en sus labios.

–x–

En la isla de los maestros aire, Tenzin se encontraba buscando a Korra por todos lados, molesto. Apenas la había visto esta semana, desaparecía apenas sus ojos la perdían de vista. Ni siquiera se había dignado a darle una explicación a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. A lo lejos vio un auto con una enorme cinta rosada.

"Rum, rum – rum rum" Aquel sonido lo hacia Ikki, que se encontraba sentada frente al manubrio del Satomovil y a su lado estaba Meelo "¡Ah un lado papi, estamos conduciendo!" Tenzin solo los miro y negó con la cabeza _"Ese Tarlok cada vez envía regalos más extravagantes ¿A caso no se rinde?"_ Pensó para luego seguir en su búsqueda.

Frustrado, volteo a ver a Ciudad Republica, pero una parte de él se encontraba tranquilo ante la nueva actitud de Korra. Hace una semana atrás, cuando rechazo la propuesta de Tarlok, la noto deprimida. Lo que sea que estuviera distrayendo al Avatar, esperaba que siguiera ahí – pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que debía seguir entrenando, en cuanto la viera, le daría el regaño de su vida.

–x–

Asami por primera vez en su vida monto a un animal. Agarrada de la espalda de Korra, el movimiento constante que se producía ante el caminar de Naga la mareaba y se dio cuenta que prefería mil veces su bicimoto o su Satomovil. Pero la emoción de Korra fue tanta que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para nada. Recorrieron varias calles hasta que el recuerdo de una invitación, que había llegado esta mañana a su casa, llego a su mente.

"¿Korra?" Esta hizo un movimiento con la espalda dando a entender que la escuchaba "¿Sabías que hoy en la noche se hará una fiesta en tu honor?" De la sorpresa, el Avatar tiro las riendas de Naga, haciendo que esta frenara bruscamente. Asami se dio un cabezazo en la dura espalda de su amiga. "¡Ay!" Korra rápidamente giro en su asiento para ver la cara de Asami.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Asami miro fijamente a su amiga molesta, pero los ojos de Korra le transmitieron él lo siento que no dijo, y la sorpresa que sentía. La empresaria solo suspiro, y la miro directamente a los ojos para responderle.

"Dije, que si sabes que hoy en la noche harán una fiesta en tu honor." Korra la miro incrédula por varios segundos para luego negar con efusiva energía. Asami arqueo una ceja "¿En serio no sabias de la fiesta que harán para _ti?_ ¿A caso no te llego una invitación?" El avatar se encogió de hombros todavía incrédula.

"Esta semana he estado casi todo el tiempo fuera del templo" Asami sonrió sabiendo que eso era su culpa. "Así que si llego una invitación, de seguro no estuve para recibirla."

"Bueno, eso es una excelente excusa" Un tic apareció en la ceja de Korra, y la empresaria solo sonrió divertida.

"No es una excusa, es la verdad" Farfullo por lo bajo algo irritada. Asami se había dado cuenta que molestar a Korra era un pasatiempo muy divertido.

"Claro Korra, lo que tu digas" La contestación del Avatar murió con el claxon de un auto que se encontraba detrás de ellas.

"¡Ya muévanse de una vez!" Grito el conductor del Satomovil. De lo irritada que estaba Korra, seguramente si se hubiera encontrado sola una gran llamarada habría cayado a aquel tipo. Por suerte para él, Asami la tranquilizo tocándole el hombro y regalándole una sonrisa. El Avatar hizo un puchero con la boca para luego darse la vuelta e indicarle a Naga que avanzaran. Siguieron el recorrido sin volver a hablar, y llegaron rápidamente al estadio de Pro- control.

Ambas bajaron de un salto, y Korra guio a Asami por la parte trasera del gran estadio, hasta un lugar que la empresaria nunca había visto. "Este es el gimnasio de entrenamiento, Asami" Le señalo Korra al ver la duda en su rostro.

"¡Korra!" La voz de Bolin a lo lejos llamo la atención de ambas jóvenes.

"¡Bolin! Qué bueno es verte por aquí" El maestro tierra se acerco corriendo con solo una polera blanca y sudada debido al entrenamiento.

"Diría lo mismo, pero desapareciste cuando te fui a ver al templo y de eso ya han pasado horas." Un puchero apareció en el rostro de Bolin al recordar aquel incidente.

"Ay, lo siento" Dijo Korra colocando su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza "Tuve que ir a buscar a alguien para contarles…" La voz de un irritado Mako interrumpió la frase

"¿Contarnos _qué_?" Korra volteo a verlo molesta ante el reproche implícito de aquellas palabras.

"¿Por qué me hablas con ese tono?" Dijo a la defensiva el Avatar cruzándose de brazos en el mismo gesto que tenia Mako.

"Ah, no por nada, solo paso una semana entera sin verte ni un solo pelo por aquí, aunque sea para entrenar o para ayudarnos a conseguir el dinero para el torneo ¡Y ya no nos queda nada de tiempo!"

"¡Pero no por eso tienes derecho a gritarme!" Respondió gritando Korra. **[NT: Lo escribí a propósito]**

"¡Pero si tu también me estas gritando!" Y antes de que la discusión siguiera, Asami carraspeo para llamar la atención. Fue en ese momento cuando ambos hermanos notaron que Korra vino acompaña por alguien más. Y las mandíbulas de ambos casi tocan el suelo al ver la belleza que poseía Asami por naturaleza. Fue una fortuna que Korra también volteara a ver a su amiga.

"Oh, perdón Asami" Dijo el Avatar acercándose a la empresaria, ya toda furia calmada. "Estos son mis amigos de los que te había hablado. Bolin" Señalo a su amigo que se recompuso rápidamente, pero un sonrojo seguía presente en sus mejillas. "Y Mako" Señalo al maestro fuego que, al contrario de su hermano, ningún rastro de la sorpresa inicial quedaba ya.

"Así que _él_ es Mako" Murmuro para que solo Korra la escuchara. Los colores subieron al rostro del Avatar, que miro de reojo a su amiga para darle un disimulado codazo. La mueca que produjo Asami demostró que había utilizado mas fuerza de la necesaria, y que, no había sido para nada disimulada.

Mako miro esta interacción arqueando una ceja y preguntándose qué rayos estaba haciendo esa tipa – hermosa –algo que solo admitió para sus adentros, dentro del gimnasio.

"Hola Asami" Saludo el maestro tierra acercándose para extender la mano.

"Es un gusto Bolin" Correspondió el gesto la empresaria. Luego volteo para ver a Mako que se acercaba lentamente. " _Ya entiendo porque a Korra le gusta."_ Pensó para sus adentros, sonriéndole de forma misteriosa al maestro fuego.

"Y _tú_ debes ser Mako" Korra fue la única que percibió la burla en la voz de Asami, y la fulmino con la mirada mientras sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas _"Ni se te ocurra…"_ La empresaria capto perfectamente el significado de esa mirada y solo sonrió divertida mientras le estrechaba la mano al maestro de fuego.

"Si, yo soy Mako, un gusto" Este arqueo una ceja mirando fijamente a Asami. Sus ojos se encontraron y la empresaria tuvo la extraña idea de que, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, habría podido salir perfectamente con él. Pero al ver detrás de Mako a Korra, su querida amiga, que la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una cara de cachorrito, todas aquellas ideas se borraron de su mente tan rápido como llegaron. Nunca podría hacerle eso a ella. Le regalo una última sonrisa al maestro fuego, que hizo que este se sonrojara, para luego acercarse a su amiga que la miraba avergonzada.

"¿Y que han venido a hacer, bellas damas, a este basurero a que llamamos hogar?" Pregunto Bolin acercándose a ambas con su usual sonrisa, con Pabu enrollado en su cuello. Inmediatamente el rostro de Korra se ilumino y se acerco a ambos con una sonrisa repleta de emoción.

"Encontré la solución a nuestro problema financiero." Les dijo con una sonrisa feliz, haciendo que ambos la miraran incrédulos.

"¿Y de donde sacaste todo ese dinero? ¿Acaso de entre tus poderes de Avatar, está el de hacer dinero?" La típica palabrería de Bolin hizo que Korra frunciera las cejas.

"Bolin, yo no cago dinero." Respondió extrañada

"¡Korra!" El regaño ante su palabrota llego de parte de Asami, que se acerco al trió mirando con desaprobación a su amiga.

"Perdón…" Le dijo bajito mostrando el puchero que siempre utilizaba al ser regañada. Pero luego volteo a ver a sus amigos con una nueva sonrisa. "Ella, es la solución a nuestro problemas." Y señalo a Asami como si fuera una gran obra de arte. Mako y Bolin miraron todo esto de una manera incrédula.

"¿Acaso ella si puede hacer dinero?" La pregunta de Bolin hizo que Korra se golpeara la cara con la mano. Asami solo pudo negar con la cabeza divertida. Luego decidió que ella explicaría las cosas, ya que Korra nunca había sido buena para las palabras.

"Yo y mi padre los vamos a patrocinar." Sentencio con una sonrisa la empresaria. A Mako esto le sorprendió, y extraño de parte iguales. Se acerco más y la miro pidiendo una explicación. "Bueno, conocí a Korra hace unos días" La mencionada frunció los labios al recordar la forma en la que se conocieron "Y esta me conto que es parte de los Hurones de fuego, mi equipo favorito de Pro-control" El orgullo lleno a Mako y a Bolin ante esas palabras. "Pero me conto el desafortunado problema financiero que tenían, así que decidí hablar con mi padre y esté estuvo encantado con la idea de patrocinarlos para la final."

Mako todavía no podía tragarse aquellas palabras "¿Y así sin más? ¿Sin ninguna condición?"

Asami solo se encogió los hombros. Bolin pensó que jamás había visto a alguien que pudiera hacer ese gesto de manera tan elegante.

"La única condición es que deben usar el logo de Industrias Futuro." La postura desafiante de Mako desapareció ante su mueca incrédula.

"¿Industrias Futuro? Espera ¿Tu padre como se llama?

Asami sonrió. "Hiroshi Sato"

"¡¿Eres una Sato?!" Gritaron ambos hermanos sorprendidos. Asami, acostumbrada a estas reacciones, solo asintió. Bolin se acerco rápidamente a Korra para agarrarla de los hombros.

"Compañera querida ¡Tienes una amiga millonaria!"

Korra solo lo miro inclinando la cabeza. "Ah, sí, eso creo." Y Bolin empezó a recorrer todo el gimnasio emocionado, contándole a Pabu la novedad y repitiéndose la a Mako como si este no hubiera estado presente. Asami, no pudo más que comparar las reacciones tan opuestas que tuvieron los hermanos y Korra cuando le comento que era una Sato. Agradeció a los espíritus por haber conocido al Avatar, la única persona que la hacía sentir como una igual.

Siguieron hablando los cuatro, emocionados por el partido que se realizara mañana. Hablaron de estrategias, del entrenamiento que tuvieron esa semana – Korra recibió varias miradas de desaprobación de parte de Mako – de anécdotas que habían tenido los tres en Pro-control, y el amor por ese deporte logro que los cuatro encontraran más de una cosa en común. Pero este momento no duro más tiempo, ya que Asami recordó el baile que tendrían esta noche – no tan noche, ya que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Miro a ambos hermanos y los engranajes de su cabeza se movieron maquinando un plan. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro que a Korra le dio mala espina.

"Korra, recuerda que esta noche tenemos tu fiesta." Hablo Asami mirando a su amiga que solo se encogió de hombros quitando le importancia al asunto. "Oh, pero que descortés hablar de esto frente a tus amigos" Les dedico una sonrisa de disculpa "¿Sabias Korra, que podemos llevar un acompañante?" La sonrisa picara que le dedico al Avatar hizo que esta se sonrojara. "¿Por qué no invitas a Mako? Y con gusto yo iría con Bolin" El maestro tierra se sonrojo hasta las orejas. "¿No tienes ningún problema?" Le pregunto Asami, y el dueño de Pabu solo pudo asentir de la vergüenza que sentía.

Korra se miro los pies nerviosa mientras se acercaba a Mako. "¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?" A pesar de que lo dijo bajo, el maestro fuego lo escucho perfectamente. Un leve color carmesí apareció en sus mejillas, y fingiendo que tocia, tratando de tragarse el cosquilleo que sentía en el estomago.

"Claro ¿Por qué no?" La respuesta hizo que Korra levantara la mirada para ver a Mako. Ambos se sonrieron avergonzados. Asami se acerco por la espalda del maestro fuego para hacer una señal victoriosa al Avatar. Esto solo hizo que Korra sonrojara mas, pero le dedico a su amiga una sonrisa agradecida. Asami se sintió satisfecha por sus habilidades de casamentera, y volteo a ver a su actual pareja para el baile. Bolin le regalo una sonrisa, y la empresaria entendió que se llevarían de maravilla.

–x–

Era ya de noche cuando Korra entro a la fiesta con Tenzin y su familia detrás. Traía una mueca algo malhumorada, había recibido literalmente el regaño de su vida por haber, según el maestro aire, dejado sus responsabilidades de Avatar de lado. Pero su rostro se ilumino a ver a Mako esperándola en un rincón. Se acerco lentamente, avergonzándose con cada paso, y ambos se sonrieron. Al poco rato llego Asami agarrada del brazo de Bolin, riéndose de lo que decía el maestro tierra.

"Korra, que bueno que llegaste" Dijo Asame dedicandole una sonrisa sincera a su amiga, la cual fue de vuelta por el Avatar. "Vengan, tengo que presentarles a alguien." Les dijo a ambos, guiando a Bolin hacia el centro del gran salón. Mako le ofreció su brazo a Korra, y esta lo agarro con una gran sonrisa. **[NT: Escribir tanto Makorra hará que me de algo]** Caminaron por un largo trecho antes de que un hombre moreno con ropas azules, típicas del polo norte se acercara al cuarteto.

"Me complace que hayas venido, Avatar Korra" Dijo Tarlok abriendo los brazos complacido. Toda la gente que los rodeaba volteo a ver a la maestra de los cuatro elementos y empezaron a aplaudir, recordándole que esta fiesta estaba hecha especialmente para ella. En un principio Korra se sintió alagada ante ese gesto.

"No puedo creer que todo esto se haya hecho para mi" Dijo a sus amigos con alegría. Pero su mirada se desvió a Tarlok, y vio en sus ojos la codicia. Esto le recordó la razón verdadera de todo esto, igual que los regalos que continuamente llegaban al templo, lo único que deseaba hacer con esto era convencerla de algo que no quería. Todas sus inseguridades se derrumbaron sobre ella de golpe, el miedo, la decepción, y su rostro se escureció. Asami fue la única que noto este cambio, y le dedico una mirada preocupada.

"Bueno, Korra, será mejor que sigamos, mi padre nos está esperando." Interrumpió Asami, para luego seguir caminando con Bolin. Mako los siguió, pero no miro en ningún momento a los ojos de Korra, y por lo tanto no noto la preocupacion que los cubría.

Asami los presento ante su padre. Pero Korra en ningún momento presto verdaderamente atención. Tarlok se les volvió a acercar trayendo con sigo a una persona.

"Korra, mira quien esta aquí. Creo que tu y la jefa Beifong ya se conocían ¿No es cierto?" Asami frunció el ceño al percibir la malicia de aquellas palabras. Korra y Lin se miraron fijamente mientras que esta última se acercaba aun más al Avatar.

"Solo porque la ciudad te organizo esta fiesta, no significa que seas especial." Se acerco furiosa aun más al rostro de Korra. "No has hecho nada para merecer esto." Y se alejó Lin Beifong pisando con fuerza el suelo. El tumulto de sentimientos que llenaron a Korra por estas palabras hizo que no hablara por el resto de la velada. Cuando Tarlok la separo de sus amigos, apenas se dio cuenta. Y todo empeoro cuando este la lanzo a los periodistas para que respondieran las preguntas del público. El recordar a Amon, la lleno del miedo que no podía admitir, la lleno de las inseguridades de su capacidad como Avatar, y su falta de poder controlar todos los elementos. Todo esto la abrumo de tal manera, que de un momento a otro exploto.

–x–

Asami no dejo de seguir con la vista a Korra desde el momento en el que Tarlok la separo de ellos. Noto perfectamente como en cada momento el rostro de su amiga se ensombrecía gradualmente estando frente a los periodistas. Y vio como su carácter explosivo salió a flote.

"¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie!" Solo Asami noto que los ojos de Korra decían lo contrario. "Si la ciudad me necesita, me uniré a la fuerza de Tarlok y peleare contra Amon" Dijo el Avatar finalmente rendida ante lo inevitable. Y Asami solo pudo sentirse furiosa al ver como su amiga caía en las redes de aquel tipo, llamado Tarlok, haciendo algo que, según pudo ver en el rostro de Korra, no deseaba.

Para Asami, desde que conoció a Korra, desde que paso toda esa semana junto a ella, noto que le era fácil leerla. Para ella Korra era un libro abierto, uno que deseaba conocer totalmente. Después de todo, era su amiga.

Después de aquello, aparto a Korra de los demás y la llevo a un balcón que poseía el salón de baile, en donde se podía ver perfectamente la luna y las estrellas. Se quedaron largos minutos en silencio, esperando que el ambiente de tención que rodeaba al Avatar lentamente dejara de existir.

"Korra…" Se acerco Asami para que esta la mirara a los ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes?" El Avatar solo pudo mirar fijamente a su amiga, esos ojos verdes la calmaron lentamente y suspiro.

"Me da miedo." Admitió por primera vez en toda su vida. Asami coloco una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

"Todos tenemos miedo en algún momento, eso es lo que nos hace humanos, y que seas el Avatar no te excluye de esa regla." Las palabras de Asami calmaron todas esas inseguridades que tenia.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambas sonrieron. Y Korra se alegro de aquel accidente en donde conoció a su primera amiga.

–x–

Después llego la primera misión que tuvo Korra contra los igualitarios. Las palabras de Asami resonaron en su mente cada vez que sentía miedo. Y esas palabras la llenaron de valor suficiente para retar a Amon a aquella batalla que grito a los cuatro vientos en la entrevista que tuvo junto a Tarlok.

Lamentablemente, a Asami no le pareció nada bueno esa idea, y a penas se entero regaño a Korra con gran molestia.

"¡Pero si tú me dijiste que era normal tener miedo!"Grito el Avatar ante el discurso que le estaba dando Asami.

"¡Y eso no significa que retes a Amon a una batalla! ¡¿No vez lo peligroso que puede ser?!" Era la primera vez que Korra veía a su amiga tan molesta. Se prometió no volver a hacerla enojar, ya que realmente daba miedo.

"Perdón…" Y puso el rostro de cachorrito que logro que la furia se apaciguara dentro de Asami.

"Espíritus, eres un caso perdido" Respondió la empresaria tocándose suavemente la cabeza con la mano. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Korra.

"¿Mañana salimos a correr en tu Satomovil?" Asami sonrió divertida.

"Jamás me negaría a una invitación como esa"

Y Korra paso nuevamente toda una semana sin ir a practicar Pro-control o entrenar con Tenzin en la isla. El poco tiempo libre que le quedaba después de cada misión, lo pasaba con Asami, saliendo a comer, o mayormente haciendo carreras en los Satomoviles, ya que la empresaria le había prometido enseñarle a conducir. Asami nunca espero que fuera tan complicado cumplir esa promesa. Pero nada de lo que dijera o hiciera evito que Korra fuera a aquella promesa de batalla contra Amon.

Aquella noche Asami apenas pudo dormir. Y al día siguiente, cuando Korra le conto todo lo sucedido, estuvo tentada a golpearla hasta dejarla noqueada por la estupidez que cometió el Avatar. Pero todo desapareció cuando Korra revelo sus miedos, aquellos por los cuales había llorado al lado de Tenzin aquella noche. Solo pudo escucharla, impotente por no haber hecho nada más. Y como buena amiga, hizo lo que pudo para distraerla.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

1\. Antes de empezar, al principio de la historia cuando estaba escribiendo "Horizonte" Y justo en mi música apareció la del Rey león, la que cantan al principio de la película. No sé, pero a mí me causo gracia.

2\. Cuando Korra dice que Asami tiene unos extraños ojos, se refería a que los encontraba lindos xD

3\. ¿Alguien más noto que en la escena donde Korra y Asami se conocieron, estuvieron hablando largo rato en medio de la calle?

Por ser el primer capítulo y el inicio de la relación de amistad entre Korra y Asami, apenas pude terminar de narrar los hechos del capítulo 4 de la Legenda de Korra "La voz de la noche". Créanme que esto me estreso en demasía, pero no podía colocarle un fin en ningún momento. Era realmente fundamental que mostrara todo esto. Pero no todos los capítulos serán así de lentos. O eso me gustaría creer.

La serie en si cambiara. Korra tendrá un apoyo grande desde el principio de la historia y el equipo Avatar se formara más rápido debido a que la rivalidad entre estas dos jamás existirá. Habrá mucho Makorra al principio, pero prometo tratar de evitarlo como pueda.

Quiero criar la relación de estas dos como una flor que se demora en crecer, igual como la mostraron en la serie. Su relación de amistad será larga, pero el amor surgirá más pronto que en la serie original, lo prometo. Hasta aquí es lo que puedo hablar del futuro de la serie sin revelar más. Tengo muchos planes, y quiero explotar al máximo su amistad. Me concentrare en especial en eso, en hechos importantes en donde su amistad crezca cada escalón.

Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado tan OC…

Gracias por leer y si dejan comentarios me animaran a escribir más rápido.

Y como dijo alguna vez una de mis escritoras favoritas:

 **Agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo.**


	2. Sincronia

**De: Helene Rowle**

 **[X][X][X]**

 _Editora: Alexandria Black_

* * *

 **Aclaracion:** Tengo muchas cosas que me pertenecen, entre ellos mis libros de Percy Jackson, Wilson mi fiel amigo peluche y Nina, mi querida guitarra acustica pero lamentablemente entre esas cosas no se encuentra la Legenda de Korra.

 **[X][X][X]**

 **Capitulo segundo.**

 **Sincronía.**

El sol lentamente se ocultaba en el horizonte, trayendo consigo el bello color anaranjado del atardecer. Los últimos rayos del día entraron por la ventana del oscuro taller, iluminando la gran cantidad de planos, partes de coches y herramientas esparcidas por el suelo y los muebles del lugar. Asami suspiro agotada, soltando la llave de media luna que tenía en la mano. Estiro su cuerpo cuan largo era, y se levantó de la silla para estirar las piernas. Miro a su alrededor, examinando todos los proyectos que tenía planeado hacer. _"Tengo que ordenar este lugar."_ Pensó con una sonrisa cansada. Camino hasta la mesa más cercana, observando el plano del nuevo prototipo de motor que estaba construyendo. Toco el papel repleto de esquemas, cálculos y bocetos que ella misma se había dado el trabajo de escribir, y su vista se elevó hasta llegar a una hoja arrugada. Sonrió recordando como Naga apareció de la nada frente a su casa, con este papel en la boca. Tomo la nota para leer nuevamente el mensaje.

" _Asami_

 _No estoy segura si algún día saldré de la isla._

 _Tenzin está furioso conmigo por pasar 3 semanas sin entrenar ¿Puedes creer que duplico mi horario de ejercicios? Ahora paso casi 8 horas entrenado y tratando de hacer aire control. Apenas tengo tiempo para comer, dormir o respirar. Quería ir yo a contarte esto, pero Tenzin tiene un "guardia" vigilándome todo el dia. Jamas pensé que Meelo fuera tan bueno en ese trabajo. Me pego con su planeador cuando trate de escapar y grito tan fuerte que desperto a todos en la isla. Cuando Tenzin se entero me obligo a meditar por 5 horas_

 _Ojala nos veamos de nuevo algun dia_

 _Pd: Pude ir al estadio de Pro control para decirle a los chicos que no podría ir a entrenar, asi que no tienes que preocuparte en avisarles. Ah! Mako me fue a ver a la isla, es tan tierno._

Asami se rió al imaginar la voz de Korra leyendo la nota. La letra era irregular, pero tenía menos faltas ortográficas de las que esperaba encontrar; al parecer Korra no era tan mala en la literatura como creía. Dejo la nota sobre la mesa y volteo para observar el paisaje a través de la ventana. El verde pasto se movía con el viento, a lo lejos unos niños jugaban con alegría en el parque de la plaza, las hojas cecas comenzaban a caer de los arboles por el otoño que estaba cada vez más cerca, y por unos segundos Asami se sintió sola en aquel gran lugar en donde trabajaba _"Necesito un descanso."_ Pensó con una sonrisa. Su mente siempre se volvía más _vulnerable_ debido al agotamiento. Se dirigió al cuarto que tenía en el taller, uno que había decidido instalar debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que invertía trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche. Era más fácil quedarse a dormir allí cuando el cansancio era demasiado grande como para poder conducir a su hogar.

Tomo una larga ducha que logro quitar la tensión que había acumulado a lo largo de todo el día y se vistió con la ropa que normalmente utilizaba para salir a correr. Se dedicó a apagar las luces, a desconectar la electricidad de cada aparato y a colocar bajo llave los planos más importantes de Industrias Futuro. Finalmente salió por la puerta principal, y activo la alarma de todo el taller. Soltando un suspiro satisfecho, Asami empezó a caminar hacia su Satomovil. Se subió y prendió el motor sonriendo al sentir el ronroneo que producía el auto. Acomodo los espejos, se colocó el cinturón y estiro la mano hacia la guantera, en donde rebusco entre los objetos para sacar sus lentes de sol. Fue ahí cuando su mano toco una especie de tela suave. Curiosa, saco el objeto y reconoció el color celeste típico del Polo sur. Era la muñequera de Korra.

Una idea llego a su mente y con una sonrisa, arranco el auto. Recorrió a gran velocidad el centro de la Ciudad, disfrutando del viento que golpeaba su rostro. El hormigueó que ya conocía muy bien, recorrió todo su cuerpo a medida que la adrenalina la llenaba. Movió la palanca de cambio hacia el número 5 y presiono el acelerador, soltando una exclamación de emoción a medida que avanzaba. Las casas a su alrededor solo parecían unas simples manchas de color.

Con el rabillo del ojo diviso el azul del mar justo a su lado izquierdo, y moviendo el manubrio posiciono el auto en la parte interior de la curva más cercana, piso el acelerador aumentando la velocidad hasta que diviso el puerto, giro el volante en la misma dirección que la curva, continuo acelerando hasta sentir un leve deslizamiento y lentamente apretó el acelerador, haciendo que el auto diera un derrape para quedar estacionada perfectamente frente a la bahía. **[NT: Si siguen estas instrucciones, realmente pueden dar un derrape. Pero no vayan a hacerlo, que después me culpan por enseñarles cosas peligrosas xD]**

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Asami se bajó del Satomovil acomodándose el cabello, para luego ver a su alrededor y buscar alguna forma para llegar a la isla. Fui ahí cuando noto que todo el mundo la miraba asombrada. Un suave rubor se formó en sus mejillas, y tratando de apaciguar la vergüenza que sentía, se alegó de la multitud que la rodeaba hasta llegar frente a una lancha alegada del resto de los barcos. Sobre ella estaba un hombre de edad avanzada.

Asami carraspeo antes de hablar. "Disculpe…" El hombre levanto la cabeza, y una sonrisa afable se formó en su rostro.

"¿Qué necesita señorita?"

Sato le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Dónde puedo tomar un barco para ir a la isla de los maestros aires?"

"Los barcos que viajan a la isla del aire se pueden tomar en aquel puente que se ve desde aquí." El hombre le señalo un lugar a varios metros de distancia.

"Gracias" Dijo Asami con una gran sonrisa, moviendo la mano para despedirse y empezando a caminar. El hombre la vio alegarse meditando unos segundos.

"¡Señorita!" La empresaria volteo sorprendida al ver como el hombre de la lancha le hacía señales para que se acercara.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Justo estaba por partir a la isla de los maestros, y tengo espacio suficiente para llevarla conmigo." Asami se sintió dudosa en un principio por la invitación inesperada. Pero la sonrisa de aquel hombre de avanzada edad transmitía sinceridad.

"Claro, muchas gracias."

El viaje fue tranquilo, el viento marino golpeaba el rostro de Asami, y el suave sabor a salado impregnaba su paladar. Era la primera vez que se subía a una lancha y la velocidad a la que iba le producía el mismo hormigueo de adrenalina que en su Satomovil. _"La empresa también produce este tipo de bote, debería conseguirme uno."_ Pensó con una sonrisa imaginándose recorriendo el mar a gran velocidad.

La lancha empezó a disminuir la rapidez para finalmente detenerse frente al muelle de la isla. Asami agradeció la amabilidad del hombre se bajó de la lancha y empezó a caminar. Era la primera vez que venía al templo del aire, y era mucha más grande de lo que se imaginaba. El lugar estaba sobre una gigantesca roca elevada a varios metros sobre el mar. Un largo camino subía hasta llegar a donde seguramente estaría el Templo. Se dedicó a caminar sin ningún apuro, observando el paisaje que se mostraba a su alrededor. El pasto se veía bien cuidado, y una gran cantidad de árboles rodeaban todo el lugar, las flores eran hermosas y el suave sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas, hacían de este lugar un bello paraíso totalmente opuesto a lo que era Ciudad república. Asami se encontró adorando el silencio que rodeaba a la isla, sin el bullicio de los Satomoviles y la gran cantidad de gente.

" _Definitivamente vendré a ver a Korra mas seguido."_ Pensó con una sonrisa. Se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista, subiendo lentamente la colina, hasta que finalmente vio a la distancia un gran techo de color azulado, y este fue creciendo con cada paso que daba.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido de voces y se detuvo cuando pudo ver toda la extensión de la isla. Era gigantesca, el templo era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba y una alta torre se alzaba en medio del lugar. Los árboles, el pasto y las flores llenaban todo el lugar. Asami soltó un suspiro encantada por aquel bello paisaje, y siguió caminando. Diviso a muchos monjes andando por los diferentes caminos, algunos saliendo del templo y otros yendo a las pequeñas cabañas que rodeaban el lugar. Asami se sintió por unos segundos sobrecogida al no saber a quién acercarse, hasta que vio a una mujer embarazada colgando ropa en un cable amarrado en ambos extremos en dos postes, y comenzó a acercarse.

Penma estaba agotada. Tenía 3 hijos que la hacían trabajar día y noche, y uno más en camino que seguramente ocuparía el poco tiempo que tenía libre, sacándole más canas de las que ya tenía. Era verdad que a veces se estresaba demasiado, y se arrepentía de haber tenido tantos niños. Pero al final del día, cuando se dedicaba a arropar a Melo, Ikki y Jinora, una gran ternura la invadía al ver los rostros durmientes de sus queridos hijos y entendía que todo el agotamiento valía la pena

Sus manos trabajaban de manera casi inconsciente colgando la ropa mojada, una tarea que estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer que lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Sus pensamientos siguieron girando en torno a todo lo que tenía que hacer durante el día, cuando noto una prende del color característico del Polo sur. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Desde la llegada de Korra, un nuevo espacio se abrió en su corazón para a la que consideraba su nueva _hija_. Korra era inmadura, revoltosa y tenía un temperamento demasiado explosivo – literalmente – pero solo era una adolescente que recién estaba experimentando el mundo real después de haber vivido confinada tantos años en el polo sur. Era una _niña_ con demasiadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Penma solo pudo suspirar y agitar la cabeza con tristeza.

"¿Disculpa?"

Se sobresaltó de tal manera que la ropa que sostenía se le resbalo de las manos para caer al suelo. Volteo a ver al origen de la voz y pestañeo varias veces sin poder creer lo que veía. Era una joven demasiado _bella,_ que le sonreía de manera encantadora, haciendo que involuntariamente le devolviera la sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede querida?" Pregunto con su típico tono afable reponiéndose de la sorpresa. "¿Te has perdido?"

Asami se acomodó el cabello con una mano mientras sonreía. "Si, no, bueno, algo así." Respondió con un toque de timidez. "Estoy buscando a Korra."

Penma sonrió al escuchar el nombre del Avatar. "¿Eres amiga de Korra?" Asami asintió regalándole una bella sonrisa. "Oh Asami, eres encantadora" Dijo Penma colocando una mano en su mejilla emocionada. "Ven, yo te llevo donde Korra." Y agarrando el brazo de Asami con suavidad, la jalo para que ambas empezaran a caminar, haciendo que la empresaria se sintiera más cómoda ante la amable personalidad de la mujer mayor.

Estuvieron andando unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que la curiosidad de Penma pudo más.

"¿Desde cuándo conoces a Korra, Asami?" Sato volteo a ver a la mujer pensativa.

"Creo que hace aproximadamente un mes y algo."

"¿Y cómo se conocieron?" Pregunto Penma

Asami sonrió divertida. "Fue un accidente." Dijo riéndose. "Literalmente." Sentía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello. "Estaba manejando en mi bicimoto y de la nada salió una persona cruzando la calle."

Penma soltó un suspiro. "Adivino, era Korra ¿No?" Asami asintió con la cabeza. "Esa niña es demasiado imprudente, debería tratar de controlar sus acciones por Raava." Dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza resignada, mientras subía la escalera del templo y abría la gigantesca puerta principal. Asami observo el lugar impresionada. Era inmenso, pero sencillo. El techo era de madera con grandes bigas sosteniéndolo. Las paredes eran azulada, y los muebles de colores sobrios, haciendo que el lugar fuera muy hogareño.

"¡Maaamaaa!" La voz de una niña interrumpió el silencio del lugar, haciendo que Asami se sobresaltara. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamaaaa!" Una pequeña con la vestimenta de los monjes del aire apareció de la nada frente a ambas mujeres. "¡Encontré un gusano de color amarillo! Es súper lindo, estaba sobre unas hojas mientras jugaba con Meelo, y tenía que mostrártelo, ya que es tu color favorito." La niña literalmente escupía las palabras a una gran velocidad, pero su discurso se detuvo al ver a Asami. "¡Woh! ¡Eres muy linda! ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Ikki ¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tienes la piel muy blanca ¡Pareces un ángel!" Asami sonrió algo confundida sin saber muy bien que hacer. Finalmente reacciono y se arrodillo frente a la niña.

"Hola Ikki, mi nombre es Asami." Empezó a decir con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Penma. La mayoría de la gente se dedicaba a ignorar las muchas preguntas de Ikki. "Vivo en industrias futuro y vine aquí para ver a Korra."

Ikki aplaudió saltando con energía. "¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Genial ¡Genial! Yo sé dónde está Korra, esta atrás entrenando y te puedo llevar si quieres. Mejor vamos ahora ¡Vamos!" Y la pequeña agarro la mano de Asami para empezar a jalarla. La empresaria rio ante la peculiar personalidad de Ikki. De cierta manera le recordaba a ella cuando pequeña; adoraba preguntar cosas y saber todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Asami volteo para ver a Penma y se despidió agitando la mano. Penma sonrió encantada ante la personalidad de Asami. _"Ojala Meelo tuviera su edad, me encantaría tenerla como nuera."_ Y soltando un suspiro decepcionado, se dirigió hacia el jardín para seguir con sus quehaceres.

El aburrimiento estaba acabando con Korra. Llevaba casi 2 horas meditando – o tratando de meditar – y Tenzin no mostraba interés por tomar un descanso. Se encontraba en la posición de loto, con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. Soltaba bufidos por lo bajo irritada, y sus dedos se movían inquietos.

"Korra, quédate quieta." Hablo Tenzin sin abrir los ojos. La nombrada soltó un bufido todavía más alto. Un silencio envolvió a ambos maestros por varios minutos, hasta que Korra volvió a removerse. Se acomodó en su lugar tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro para estirarse y soltó un largo suspiro. No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando Korra volvió a suspirar.

Esta vez fue Tenzin el que sufrió de un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierda "Korra para de-"

"¡KORRAAAAAA!" Y la puerta se abrió de golpe creando un gigantesco estruendo.

"¡¿Es en serio?! Grito Tenzin rojo de la furia levantándose del suelo.

"¡Sí!" Festejo Korra por lo bajo. _"Raava escucho mis oraciones"_ Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Te escuche Korra." Farfullo Tenzin mirándola duramente. La nombrada se tensó y se paró de golpe asustada por la reprimenda.

"¡Korra, Korra! ¡Mira quién está aquí!" Grito Ikki. El Avatar volteo la cabeza con una gigantesca sonrisa, agradeciendo de antemano a la persona que la salvó del entrenamiento. Pero la sonrisa se volvió sincera y soltó una exclamación sorprendida.

"¡Asami!" La empresaria sonrió como saludo mientras que Ikki saltaba feliz en su lugar sin soltarle la mano. "¿Qué haces por aquí?" Pregunto Korra.

"Tuve un poco de tiempo libre y decidí venir a verte." Dijo Asami riendo ante la alegría explosiva de Ikki que la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

"¡Es genial Korra! Asami es genial, es linda, es alta, tiene los ojos verdes y tiene la piel clara." Exclamo emocionada dando saltos. "¡Papaa!" Se acercó al maestro aire y se abrazó a uno de sus brazos. "¿Podemos adoptarla? ¡Quiero que sea mi hermana! Porfiiiis, porfis, porfis" Tenzin se cubrió el rostro con la mano, mientras que Korra se reía a carcajadas. Asami solo se dedicaba a mirar el cielo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Ikki, por favor, compórtate." Hablo Tenzin soltando un largo suspiro. La niña solo inflo las mejillas molesta. El maestro aire se acercó a la visitante y con su usual mirada seria le extendió la mano. "Soy Tenzin, es un gusto conocerte Asami." La empresaria le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y con un leve rastro de rojo en las mejillas.

"Encantada Tenzin, Korra me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti." Dijo Asami en un tono calmado. El maestro aire enarco una ceja.

"¿A si? Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas."

Asami se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. "Bueno…" Korra se trasladó detrás de Tenzin para empezar a hacer gestos con una cara asustada. "Si, han sido cosas buenas." respondió con un tono de duda y una sonrisa de lado. Tenzin noto que Asami veía algo detrás de su espalda y volteo para ver a Korra que silbaba tranquilamente mientras se quitaba el pasto de la ropa. Enarco una ceja y volvió su vista hacia la joven empresaria.

"Me alegro que así sea Asami" Dijo mientras se acomodaba la capa. "Pero me disculpo por Korra, quien no podrá acompañarte…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo indignada la nombrada.

"…Ya que debe seguir con su entrenamiento." Finalizo ignorando el grito de Korra.

"¡Pero Tenzin!" Este levanto la palma haciéndola callar.

"Pero nada, dejaste tus obligaciones de lado para hacer quien sabe qué cosa…"

Korra y Asami se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

"…Así que ahora enfréntate a las consecuencias." Finalizo con un tono firme que no dejaba paso a ningún reclamo. Korra suspiro rendida y miro a Asami con un puchero, con los hombros caídos en derrota. Tenzin era tan estricto que era casi imposible convencerlo de lo contrario.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ikki miraba algo a la distancia que le llamo la atención y soltó un gritito emocionado al ver que era un gato. Salió corriendo detrás de él, dejando al resto en un ambiente tenso.

"¿Y si entreno con ustedes?" La pregunta de Asami hizo que Tenzin y Korra la miraran sorprendidos. "Se artes marciales, así que podría entrenar junto a Korra" Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Tenzin. "Si no hay problema, claro." El maestro aire no supo que responder por varias segundos, mirando incrédulo a la joven que estaba parada frente a él.

"Espera, no creo que sea buena idea." Hablo Korra con un gesto preocupado. "No quiero lastimarte Sami." Sintió un escalofrió cuando Sato la miro con molestia.

"¿Estas dudando de mis capacidades?" Asami se cruzó de brazos y miro a Korra enojada. "Estoy segura que soy perfectamente capaz de derrotarte."

Korra soltó una pequeña risa incrédula colocando una de sus manos en su cadera en un gesto orgulloso. "Oh vamos, soy el Avatar, estoy segura que no podrás ni tocarme." Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

La ceja de Asami tembló debido a la molestia que sentía. Se acercó con paso firme hasta pararse frente a Korra en un gesto amenazador. "Solo eres una niña con un orgullo demasiado grande." Dijo con una mueca molesta.

"¿¡Ah?!" La exclamación de Korra era indignada. Apunto con el dedo índice a Asami furiosa "¡Y _tú_ solo eres una niña mimada!" Ambas se quedaron mirando enfurecidas. El ambiente se fue tiñendo lentamente de un aura competitiva. Tenzin tocio algo intimidado, tratando de llamar la atención de ambas jóvenes. Cuando lo voltearon a ver con un gesto molesto, Tenzin se tensó en su lugar. _"Eres mayor y eres el maestro de Korra. No deberías sentir miedo por dos jóvenes."_ Se regañó mentalmente el maestro aire y tratando de recuperar la compostura, formo un gesto firme en su rostro.

Pero no pudo evitar dudar por un segundo inseguro de que decir. "Asami, creo que es buena idea que entrenes con nosotros." Decidió al fin. "Haremos un combate de prueba para medir tus capacidades…" La empresaria lo miro arqueando una ceja. "Las cuales estoy segura que serán buenas." Agrego sintiendo como una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro. _"Por Raava, ya entiendo a mi padre cuando decía que las mujeres eran seres de temer."_ Pensó Tenzin soltando un suspiro.

Korra bufo por lo bajo y se alejó varios pasos de Asami, colocando sus manos en posición de combate. La empresaria soltó una suave risa, para luego bajar el cierre de su chaqueta y con un movimiento elegante, que llamo la atención de todas las personas del lugar – incluso de Tenzin – lanzo lejos la prenda. Coloco su cuerpo de lado y miro a Korra con una expresión decidida.

"Las reglas serán simples." Dijo Tenzin colocándose en medio de las dos jóvenes. "No está permitido los golpes en el rostro y ningún ataque que dañe verdaderamente al oponente." El maestro espero unos segundos antes de decir. "Muy bien, empiecen."

Korra con su característica impulsividad, se acercó con agilidad y lanzo un golpe directo. Asami se movió unos centímetros para esquivar el ataque, y repitió la acción dando un paso hacia tras a medida que recibía los golpes de Korra. Paro el rodillazo que lanzo el Avatar con una mano y dio una patada alta que Korra alcanzo a frenar, para luego empezar a defenderse de los continuos golpes a su cuerpo que Korra le proporcionaba.

Se alejaron una de la otra, cada una en el lugar contrario en donde iniciaron. Se miraron de manera decisiva, con el fuego de la batalla encendido en su interior. Korra fue nuevamente la que inicio, acercándose con movimientos fluidos **.** Con la mano izquierda al nivel de los pómulos y la derecha a la altura del mentón, lanzo dos golpes directos a la cara de Asami que esquivo agachando e inclinando la cabeza, para luego frenar el nuevo rodillazo de Korra y girar sobre su cuerpo para lanzar una patada alta que golpeó el hombro del Avatar con fuerza. Esta se distancio unos pasos para no recibir más daño.

Korra en definitiva se sentía sorprendida. Jamás pensó que Asami pudiera frenarla de tal manera, con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, _casi_ como si estuviera jugando con ella. Korra soltó un bufido molesta al ver la sonrisa de Asami. Estaba _jugando_ con ella.

Jinora adoraba dar un paseo por el jardín después de pasar largas horas meditando. Caminaba con pasos relajados mirando a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que su vista recayó en Korra, que se movía con agilidad atacando a una extraña. Sorprendida se acercó a paso lento hasta acercarse a donde estaba su padre.

"¿Papa? ¿Quién es ella?" Pregunto sin despegar la vista de cada movimiento de las jóvenes. Tenzin volteo a ver unos segundos a Jinora para luego volver a prestar atención a la pelea.

"Es una amiga de Korra." Dijo Tenzin en un tono incrédulo.

Jinora vio como la desconocida daba una larga patada que golpeo directo en el costado de Korra haciéndola retroceder. "Es muy buena." Comento con la boca abierta. Tenzin solo asintió.

Korra se volvió a lanzar con agilidad para empezar una ronda de golpes a gran velocidad, en un intento de cansar a su oponente. Con una sonrisa, vio como Asami esquivaba a duras penas cada arremetida.

"¡Te dije que era imposible que me derrotaras!" Exclamo en un tono lleno de orgullo y soltó una risa de superioridad cuando el golpe que lanzo con su mano derecha impacto con dolorosa fuerza el costado de su contrincante haciendo que esta se desequilibrada por un segundo.

Jinora soltó un largo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

Asami sonrió aprovechando el segundo en el que Korra dejo su costado descubierto al lanzar el golpe. Su mano izquierda se posiciono con fuerza en el hombro del Avatar utilizándolo como soporte para no caer. Llevo su mano derecha al tórax de Korra, y haciendo un barrido con la pierna hizo que esta callera directo al suelo de espaldas.

Tenzin se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano.

Korra solo podía pestañar incrédula sin entender como de un segundo a otro termino en el pasto derrotada.

Asami solo se rio de la expresión de su amiga. Pasaron los minutos, y el Avatar seguía sin reaccionar, y Jinora aprovechó este momento para acercarse a la empresaria.

"Le acabas de dar una buena lección a Korra." Asami volteo a ver a la adolecente sorprendida, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

"Si, eso creo" Dijo soltando un suspiro satisfecho.

"Me llamo Jinora, es un gusto conocerte." Se presentó.

"El gusto también es mío. Soy Asami." La joven maestra aire asintió con una sonrisa.

Finalmente Korra se sentó en el suelo, el color rojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa totalmente avergonzada apareció en su rostro.

"Creo que me sobrepase esta vez Asami…" Dijo captando la atención de los demás. Korra le dedico a la empresaria una mirada de culpa y una mueca se formó en su rostro arrepentida. Sato solo sonrió para luego extender la mano. Korra la sostuvo levantándose con la ayuda de Asami y ambas se miraron.

"Yo también exagere Korra, me deje llevar por el momento." Se disculpó la empresaria.

El Avatar negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro "No, yo lo siento, a veces soy demasiado orgullosa." Asami la miro arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos. "¡Ya! Siempre soy demasiado orgullosa." Exclamo Korra levantando las manos asustada.

Asami no dejo de verla severamente "Y eso nubla tu juicio, en una batalla real puede ser peligroso." Le regaño en un tono firme. Korra formo un puchero con los labios para luego asentir entendiendo. Fue en ese momento de calma cuando las dos notaron que el lugar estaba extrañamente en silencio. Voltearon la mirada y se encontraron con una peculiar escena.

Tenzin tenía la boca tan abierta que por poco la mandíbula se le desencajaba. Jinora miraba a Asami como si estuviera viendo a la salvadora del mundo.

"Eh… ¿Korra?" Pregunto Asami en un tono dudoso.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué les sucede?"

Korra guardo silencio unos segundos "No tengo la menor idea".

-x-

El entrenamiento de los Hurones de fuego, literalmente, estaba ardiendo. Los tres maestros se movían con habilidad, ataque tras ataque, saltaban y esquivaban cual acróbatas. Fuego, agua y tierra recorrían todo el gimnasio a una velocidad increíble, golpeando a uno y al otro, hasta que todo se acabó cuando hubo un triple nocaut.

Los tres amigos se rieron divertidos.

"Ah sido genial verte más seguido en los entrenamientos, Korra" Comento Mako sacándose el casco de protección y levantándose del suelo.

"Bueno, la semana de vacaciones que le pedí a Tarlok era especialmente para esto" Respondió el Avatar, recordando que aquella semana también había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera del templo del aire. Asami y su capacidad para convencerla, y los entrenamientos de Pro- control la tenían repleta de cosas. Pero, por más que quisiera, no podía borrar a Asami de su horario diario. "Aunque Tarlok no se encuentre muy feliz ante esto."

"Bah, los Hurones de fuego llegaron primero" Dijo Bolin con fuerza y alegría. "Que se aguante" Y movió la mano como si estuviera espantando a una mosca. Korra rio fuertemente antes de que los tres se juntaran en medio del gimnasio.

Mako tocio antes de empezar a hablar. "Esta noche es el primer combate del torneo, se que hemos sido compañeros por mucho tiempo" Dijo mirando a ambos con una sonrisa "Pero los Hurones de fuego nunca habían sido mejor" Y miro directamente a Korra, regalándole una sonrisa especial que fue correspondida. "¿Estamos listos?"

"¡Sí!" Gritaron Korra y Bolin al mismo tiempo. El sonido de un carro acercándose interrumpió la celebración.

"Bueno, todavía les falta esto" Dijo la heredera de Industrias Futuro, sacando el nuevo uniforme de los Hurones de Fuego.

"¡Sami!" Grito contenta Korra, acercándose a su amiga. La nombrada solo sonrió ante el nuevo apodo. "¿Qué traes ahí?" Dijo mirando con sus ojos azules lo que había dentro. Mako a la distancia solo frunció los labios.

"Es su nuevo uniforme" Y levanto una prenda que tenía en el pecho un logo de Industrias futuro.

"Wau" Korra toco asombrada la tela que poseía una textura suave al tacto. "Esto es genial Sami" Y le regalo una sonrisa alegre a su amiga. Luego recordó la verdadera razón por la que estaba Sato en aquel lugar. Volteo a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Bueno, hasta aquí llega el entrenamiento, tengo un compromiso con Sami."

"¿Qué?" El reclamo que esperaba Korra llego casi al instante. "¡Debes centrarte en el entrenamiento Korra!" Grito Mako irritado. "¡No queda casi nada para que sea la final! ¡No podemos dejar de entrenar ahora!"

El Avatar soltó un suspiro dándose paciencia. "Pero ya teníamos planeado esto desde antes, Mako, y ¡No me grites!" No pudo evitar soltar esa exclamación, su temperamento saliendo a flote. Asami le coloco una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

"Ey, tranquilo chicos, solo será por un rato, ya llevan bastante tiempo entrenando, un descanso no le haría mal a nadie" La lógica de Asami llego al rescate. Mako guardo silencio sin saber que responder.

Bolin miraba la escena moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver a todos. Con un carraspeo hizo que todos voltearan a verlo. "¿Y qué van a hacer ahora chicas?" Pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Korra sonrió de manera emocionada. "Vamos a probar la nueva lancha de Asami. Hace poco que la consiguió y dicen que es igual de rápida que un Satomovil." Bolin la miro sorprendido.

"¡Wooooooh! ¡Eso es genial!" Comento con su usual alegría. "Yo solo he subido una vez a un bote, pero no era para nada rápido ¡Me imagino como debe de ser de emocionante!" Exclamo casi en un grito como si estuviera a punto de subirse ahí mismo a la lancha. Korra se mordió el labio pensativa, y volteo a ver a Asami. La empresaria le sonrió arqueando las cejas. Korra inclino la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, haciendo que Asami asintiera suavemente.

"Chicos, tengo una idea." Dijo Korra volteando a verlos. "¿Por qué no vienen con nosotras? Sera divertido." Bolin abrió los ojos como si le acabaran de decir que había ganado un gigantesco premio.

"¿¡En serio?!" Y se rio dando saltitos de alegría. "¡Hermanito! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! ¡Podemos subirnos a una lancha!" Dijo agarrando a Mako por los hombros y comenzando a sacudirlo.

"¡Yo también lo escuche Bolin!" Farfullo el maestro fuego tratando de soltarse del agarre. "Pero no es buena idea ¡Tenemos que entrenar!" Dijo malhumorado alejándose unos pasos de Bolin.

El maestro tierra hizo un puchero y soltó un quejido de perrito lastimado. "No seas amargado Makito." Pero este lo ignoro cruzado de brazos.

"No voy a ir. Y se acabó." Dijo Mako alejándose.

Korra soltó un bufido. "Parece un abuelo de tan amargado que es."

"¡Que no soy amargado!" Grito en respuesta Mako a la distancia. Asami observo todo esto pensativa, y una idea apareció en su mente. Se acercó a Korra a paso lento y le susurró al oído. _"Es hora de usar tu arma secreta Korra."_

La nombrada se sobresaltó al sentir la voz de la empresaria tan cerca, y volteo a verla con duda. Asami solo la miro directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. Korra pestaño y un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose haciendo que Asami la miro con reproche. "¿Quieres pasar la tarde con Mako o no?" Dijo en voz baja. Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos, ninguna cediendo ante la otra. Korra formo un puchero con los labios y suspiro aceptando la derrota.

Volteo a ver a Mako y armándose de valor comenzó a acercarse. Cuando se encontraba bastante cerca se detuvo indecisa, y volteo a ver en donde estaban los demás. Bolin la miraba totalmente confundido y Asami le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera. Korra tomo aire armándose de valor.

"¿Mako?" Hablo con un tono suave, sintiéndose avergonzada. _"Detesto a Asami y su capacidad para convencerme."_ Pensó molesta antes de que el maestro fuego la volteara a ver con el ceño fruncido. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Korra.

"¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo a divertirnos en la lancha de Asami?" Mako relajo sus facciones ante el tono de Korra, que era extrañamente _suave._ **[NT: Asami está creando un monstruo xD]**

"No creo que sea buena idea cuando falta tan poco para el campeonato." Dijo Mako, su enojo desapareciendo lentamente. Korra le regalo una sonrisa alegre.

"Oh vamos Mako, hemos entrenado toda la tarde." Dijo el avatar acercándose para darle un suave empujón en el hombro. "Es imposible que estemos más preparados, después de todo somos los mejores." Korra cruzo los brazos haciendo una fingida mueca de superioridad.

Mako soltó una pequeña risa negando con la cabeza. "Ya, tienes razón." Korra saboreo esas raras palabras, después de todo Mako era tan terco como ella. "Iré con ustedes." Dijo finalmente rendido.

"¡Genial!" Exclamo Korra acercándose para regalarle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separó de Mako, sus miradas se encontraron y se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

"¡Estoo esta ardiéndoooo chicooos!" El grito de Bolin hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe, totalmente rojos. Asami se tapaba la boca con la mano tratando de calmar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

Mako tocio tratando de calmar la vergüenza que sentía y le regalo una sonrisa a Korra para empezar acercarse a su hermano. Bolin se reía a carcajadas sosteniéndose el estómago. Se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió como agarraban uno de sus brazos y lo torcían en una llave de judo. Soltó una exclamación de dolor.

"Makitoo" Lloriquio Bolin. "Solo estaba diciendo la verdad."

La presión de la llave aumento.

"¡AYYY! ¡Lo sientooo Makooo!" Grito tratando de escaparse de los brazos de su hermano.

Korra hizo una mueca divertida ante la escena. El golpe de los tacones contra el suelo hizo que Korra volteara a ver a Asami, que la miraba con orgullo. La empresaria coloco una mano en el hombro de Korra. "Estoy orgullosa." Dijo con solemnidad. Korra sonrió y ambas chocaron las palmas en una señal de victoria para luego reírse divertidas.

–x–

El primer partido de Pro- control de la temporada inicio con los aires a favor de los Hurones de fuego. Derrotaron al equipo de los cole-canguro con una rapidez impresionante. Nunca habían estado más sincronizados. El entrenamiento fue duro, pero lentamente estaba dando los frutos necesarios.

Asami, que había visto todo el partido desde lo alto de una de las plataformas, sonrió feliz al ver como su equipo triunfaba de manera tan excepcional.

" _Ganaran el campeonato."_ Pensó totalmente segura.

Korra tenía pensamientos similares cuando llego al lugar en donde se sacaban los uniformes. A su lado paso Mako. Korra lo siguió con la mirada con una sonrisa y la conversación que había tenido con Asami antes del primer partido llego a su mente.

" _ **Korra, creo que deberías decirle." La nombrada miro a Asami sin entender el cambio brusco de tema.**_

" _ **¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto.**_

 _ **Asami solo sonrió. "Que deberías decirle a Mako lo que sientes." Los colores subieron al rostro de Korra. "Todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos se gustan."**_

" _ **¡Eso no es verdad!" Exclamo Korra avergonzada.**_

 _ **Asami sonrió divertida. "Claro que sí, hasta Naga lo ha notado." El perro- oso polar que estaba recostada junto a ambas, levanto la cabeza para mirar a Korra. Movió la cola y miro fijamente a su dueña con una especie de mueca muy similar a una sonrisa. Korra se cubrió la cara con una mano. "Esto es traición Naga." Murmuro sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. Naga soltó un ladrido alegre haciendo reír a Asami.**_

" _ **Pero en serio Korra, ya es hora de que den el siguiente paso." Dijo la empresaria cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa. Korra bufo con las mejillas sonrojadas y desordeno su cabello con una mano, en un gesto nervioso.**_

" _ **Ya, ya, entiendo." Dijo al fin rindiéndose. "Se lo diré después del partido ¿Feliz?" Korra hizo un puchero después de decir esas palabras. Asami asintió estirando su mano para tirarle el cabello a Korra.**_

" _ **¡AY!"**_

" _ **Al fin dejas de ser tan terca."**_

" _ **¡Deberías premiarme, no castigarme Asami!**_

Korra negó con la cabeza divertida. Soltó un largo suspiro tratando de calmar las pequeñas punzadas de nervios que sentía. Se quito el uniforme lo más lento que pudo perdida en sus pensamientos y recordando las palabras de Asami para darse ánimos. Finalmente vio como Bolin se retiraba del lugar.

"Chicos, los espero afuera." Anuncio el maestro tierra retirándose del lugar, con Pabu en su hombro. El nerviosismo de Korra aumento al quedarse a solas con Mako. Paso largo rato mirando la espalda de su compañero de equipo, pensando en si debía hacer lo que tenía planeando o no. Pero al recordar a Sami, el valor llego con la imagen mental del rostro de su amiga.

"Mako…" Dijo con decisión. Este inmediatamente se dio vuelta al detectar el extraño tono de voz de Korra. Iba a contestar algo pero unos labios lo callaron. Al principio sintió sorpresa, pero al ver los ojos cerrados de la chica que le gustaba, solo se dejo llevar.

Bolin al salir del cuarto, vio a Asami apoyada en la pared con la vista perdida. "Hola Asami ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Esta lo volteo a ver sorprendida.

"¡Bolin! Me asústate." Se colocó una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar su corazón. Luego le dedico una sonrisa al maestro tierra. "Solo los estaba esperando."

"Oh, si es por eso, déjame ir a buscar a los chicos que-"

"No, no, no, no y no" Asami alcanzo a agarrar el brazo de Bolin antes de que entrara nuevamente a la sala. Soltó un suspiro aliviada. "Creo que lo mejor es que esos dos se queden un tiempo a solas. " Bolin arqueo la ceja dudoso

"¿Y eso porque?" Asami iba a ser sincera con él, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos verdes del maestro tierra. Desde aquel baile, ella y Bolin se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Y debido a esto, Asami noto perfectamente los sentimientos que le profesaba al Avatar, sentimientos que eran tan evidentes que cualquiera notaria. El sentimiento de culpa que la invadió fue tan grande, que no pudo hablar por largos segundos.

"¿Y si vamos a comer algo, Bolin? Tengo que contarte algo." Decidió al fin. No quería herir a uno de los pocos amigos que tenia, pero tampoco podía mentirle, y la única opción que le quedaba era tratar de hacer que el golpe de la realidad fuera lo menos duro posible.

Bolin se sintió sorprendido por unos segundos, pero después sonrió feliz. "¡Claro! Tengo un antojo de mis fideos favoritos que ni te imaginas" Dijo mientras se tocaba la pansa de manera chistosa. Asami rio divertida.

"Entonces, guíame a ese lugar, Bo" Pronuncio aquel apodo con gran cariño. Pero antes de que ambos se alegaran, Asami volteo a ver la puerta donde sabia estaba Korra. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien. No soportaría ver a su amiga herida después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Y para alegría de Asami – que se entero mas tarde de los hechos ocurridos en aquel cuarto – todo salió de maravilla. Mako había invitado a salir – finalmente – a Korra. Se habían besado más de una vez – detalles que Asami no quiso escuchar, y hablaron de muchas cosas, pero ninguno se atrevió a expresar explícitamente los sentimientos que sentían por el otro – algo que le causo mucha gracia a la empresaria. No pudo negar que esos dos eran tan iguales que su relación seria perfecta.

Al final de la velada, el único que no estuvo feliz fue Bolin. Lloro, se comió platos de tallarines como si estos fueran alcohol que calmarían sus penas, pero nunca estuvo solo, Asami lo escucho, por mucho que todo lo que decía no tenía sentido. Y al final, lo más importante logro hacerlo entender que Mako no lo había traicionado. Nadie nunca sabe de quién puede llegarse a enamorarse.

–x–

Después de una larga charla con Asami, Bolin decidió que ya no deseaba seguir lamentando su mala suerte en el amor. Había aceptado la realidad con humor, algo característico de él. Junto a Asami, se convirtieron en los protagonistas de todos los sonrojos de la pareja. Cada vez que podían, tiraban burlas que hacían que Korra y Mako se le subieran toda la sangre al rostro, e incluso algunos chistes demasiado subidos de tono hicieron que el Avatar soltara llamas de las manos – suerte que Korra jamás atacaría a Asami, pero Bolin no pudo decir lo mismo.

Y la alegría de todos solo pudo seguir creciendo. Los Hurones de fuego arrasaron con todos sus contrincantes. Los cerdo-espíns, las Avispas. Todos los equipos habían caído con una facilidad increíble, que el mismo narrador había llamado "Masacre" a cada partido. La sincronía, la velocidad, la energía con la que luchaban los tres amigos fue alabada en todos los periódicos.

Lamentablemente, las cosas tampoco podían seguir tan bien.

Amón volvió. Dejo un mensaje a través de la radio que asusto a Korra. Aquel, el dueño de todas sus pesadillas, había amenazado lo que más le gustaba hacer; El Pro-control. Sus miedos volvieron como agujas en su mente, y el miedo que sintió ante la idea de que le arrebataran sus poderes fue tan grande que no supo qué hacer. Se alegro de tener a Asami, que podía, con solo verla a los ojos, descifrar cualquier sentimiento que la invadía, y calmarla hasta apaciguar todos sus miedos.

Cuando entro al consejo con Bolin y Mako detrás, el valor que tenía nació totalmente de todo lo que le había dicho Asami. Lucho por lo que quería, hasta que creyó que todo estaría perdido, apareció la persona que nunca pensó que la ayudaría. Lin Beifong prometió por su nombre que protegería el estadio de Pro-control, algo que Tarlok acepto encantado, logrando convencer al consejo.

Después de su conversación con Tenzin – en donde se entero de que este había tenido una relación con Lin Beifong – salió corriendo, monto a Naga y fue directo a la mansión de su amiga. Después de un largo camino, a lo lejos vio el gigantesco hogar de Asami, un lugar apartado de la Ciudad, lleno de arboles y rodeado de naturaleza. Las inmensas rejas le frenaron el camino.

"Naga, espérame aquí" Le murmuro a su amiga, mientras hacía uso de su tierra control para levantarse varios metros sobre el suelo. Al alcanzar la punta de la reja, dio un salto para caer limpiamente al otro lado. Con un solo movimiento arreglo la tierra que había utilizado y empezó a recorrer aquel lugar. La mansión era gigantesca, de color blanco y un rojo ladrillo. Dos pilares gigantescos levantaban un techo frente a la inmensa puerta del lugar. Las ventanas a los lados eran muchas, y cada una tenía pequeñas decoraciones que hacían extremadamente bello al lugar. Pero Korra, que ya había visto todo esto antes, lo ignoro. Paso con rapidez la fuente principal, escondiéndose con pasos ligeros entre cada árbol. Asami le había contado que su padre tenía muchos guardias para mantener un lugar tan grande seguro. Por esta razón, se escurrió por el lugar como agua, ligera, suave, y nadie noto su presencia.

Llego casi a la punta izquierda de la mansión, y diviso una gran ventana, mucho más que las demás. Esa era, por lo que recordaba, la habitación de Asami. Miro el balcón, a las ventanas para tratar de encontrar alguna luz que le indicara que la empresaria se encontraba despierta. Para su alegría, ahí estaba la figura de Asami al otro lado de la ventana.

Recorrió con la vista a su alrededor para buscar ideas para subir, ya que no quería arruinar el lugar utilizando su Tierra control. Un gran jardín – en donde estaba segura cabria todo el templo de Tenzin – se extendía a su alrededor. Flores de diversos colores, arboles y pinos. _"¡Eso!"_ Y de un salto empezó a escalar el árbol que se encontraba más cerca de la ventana. Lo que no espero fue la cantidad de ramas que se enredaron en su pelo, y arañaron su cara, pero esto no la detuvo. Ágil como un gato, escalo la rama que la dejaba justo al frente de la ventana de Asami, y toco suavemente. Escucho unos movimientos apresurados por dentro, hasta que la ventana se abrió.

"¡¿Korra?!" Grito sorprendida Asami al ver la cara de Korra justa al frente de su ventana, que estaba segura, se encontraba a 3 metros del suelo.

"¡Shhhhhh!" Exclamo el Avatar colocando un dedo en su propia boca para indicarle que guardara silencio. "No vez que los guardias me pueden agarrar, y no quiero pasar el resto de mis días encerrada en la cárcel" Un puchero se formó en el rostro de Korra al imaginarse eso.

Asami rio, estirando una mano para empezar a sacar las ramas que se encontraban enredadas en el pelo de Korra. "Perdón, pero me sorprendió que aparecieras de la nada frente a mi ventana" Comento con ironía sin dejar de limpiar la cabellera del avatar. _"Vaya que tiene el pelo suave"_ Pensó acariciando las hebras negras.

"Es que tenía muchas ganas de contarte algo, y no podía esperar hasta mañana" Inconscientemente Korra se acerco mas al tacto de Asami. Esta sonrió recordando a Naga a través de los gestos del avatar. Por unos momentos ambas se quedaron calladas, dedicándose a observarse mutuamente. La mano de Asami recorría con suavidad la cabellera de Korra, tocándola como si fuera una delicada flor, hasta alcanzar su mejilla. Paso suavemente un dedo en una caricia que hizo suspirar a Korra. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y una sensación de tranquilidad la inundo. Le dedico una sonrisa, que logro despertar a Asami del hechizo que las había envuelto a ambas por unos segundos.

"¿Y qué era eso tan importante, que querías contarme?" Dijo la empresaria alejando su mano hasta colocarla en su cadera con elegancia, sin ser totalmente consciente del cosquilleo que envolvía la punta de sus dedos.

"Oh, cierto" Y Korra dio un salto para entrar finalmente al cuarto de Asami. Se sacudió las ramas de la ropa para luego voltear a ver a su amiga. "¿Escuchaste el anuncio de Amon por la radio?" La empresaria asintió. "Bueno, como presentía que el partido podía llegar a cancelarse, fui con Bolin y Mako directamente al consejo" Asami la miro sorprendida.

"¿Irrumpiste en medio de una reunión oficial del consejo?"

"Bueeno, tampoco es la primera vez que lo hago…" Dijo Korra rascándose una mejilla. Sato solo pudo negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Era típico de Korra hacer cosas tan impulsivas.

"¿Y qué sucedió? Por favor dime que no cancelaron el torneo." Pregunto afligida ante esa idea. Lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era que su equipo ganara la final. Una suave brisa entro por la ventana que la hizo estremecerse, para luego notar cómo iba vestida Korra. Solo una simple polera la cubría.

Korra sonrió. "Estuvieron a punto, pero para mi alegría – y sorpresa – la persona que menos esperaba que me ayudara apareció." Dijo mientras miraba como Asami pasaba a su lado para cerrar la ventana. "Y todavía no me lo puedo creer ¡Lin Beifong me ayudo!"

"¿La jefa de la policía que te encerró el primer día que llegaste a Ciudad Republica?" Pregunto incrédula la empresaria dirigiéndose a un armario al lado de su cama. Korra en ningún momento la perdió de vista, notando lo gigantesco que era el cuarto de Asami. _"Y lo solitario que puede ser"_ Pensó frunciendo las cejas.

"La misma" Vio como Asami sacaba del ropero un chaleco de color bordeo y se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba. "¿Para qué es eso?" Pregunto sin recibir una respuesta. La empresaria se acerco más todavía y paso la prenda por los hombros del Avatar para cubrirla. Korra noto que era más baja que Asami al tenerla tan cerca.

"Te vas a resfriar si andas así por ahí." Dijo Asami.

"Asami, vengo del polo sur, esto para mi es una suave brisa de verano." Le respondió Korra con un puchero, colocándose la prende de igual manera. Noto que le quedaba un poco apretada de brazos pero ancha en la parte de adelante, y que desprendía un suave olor. _"Huele a Sami"_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

"Prefiero no arriesgarme, mañana es la final" Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, para luego pasar una mano por su propia cabellera con elegancia, un gesto que Korra había notado que siempre hacia de manera inconsciente. "¿Y que hizo Lin Beifong?"

"Ah, verdad." Recordó Korra agitando la cabeza para concentrarse. "Prometió que se encargaría personalmente de la seguridad del estadio. Y ante esto, Tarlok acepto inmediatamente" Asami volvió a recordar la malicia que siempre veía en los ojos del originario del Polo norte, y un extraño presentimiento la invadió.

"Pero lo que fue más extraño, es que descubrí que Tenzin estuvo saliendo con Lin Beifong" Dijo Korra. Las ideas que rondaban en la mente de Asami desaparecieron ante ese comentario.

"¿En serio?" Se sorprendió Asami, para luego añadir. "Bueno, si lo pensamos bien, ambos son igual de estrictos, no harían mala pareja."

"¿Lo dices en serio? Esos dos son tan gruñones que juntos podrían hacerme la vida imposible." Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del Avatar ante la imagen mental que había cruzado por su mente. "Prefiero mil veces a Pema, tiene un carácter tan dulce que hace que Tenzin no sea tan gruñón" Asami inclino la cabeza meditabunda.

"Bueno, dicen por ahí que los opuestos se atraen." Y en ese momento se encontró con los ojos de Korra, algo que la hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

"¿En serio lo crees? No sé si dos personas tan diferentes puedan estar juntas" Comento devolviéndole la sonrisa a Asami. Esta la cogió del brazo y la llevo hasta su cama en donde se sentó.

"Ven, no quiero estar parada mientras hablamos, a veces pasan horas y ni si quiera lo notamos" Korra se rio sentándose al lado de su amiga.

"Eso es verdad, como aquella vez que fuimos al parque y nos sentamos junto a Naga. Pasaron como 3 horas sin darnos cuenta" Asami sonrió divertida al recordar ese día.

"Si, y recuerdo que te castigaron severamente" El gesto de Korra dejo de ser tan alegre.

"Odio los discurso de Tenzin, son tan latosos ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de no poder hacer aire control!" Dijo frustrada. Asami se acercó más al Avatar hasta que ambos hombros se tocaron, en un gesto que ayudo a tranquilizar a Korra.

"Lo sé, Korra. No es tu culpa, se que en algún momento lo lograras" Esto último lo dijo con tal seguridad que el Avatar le creyó totalmente. Korra soltó un suspiro tirándose de espaldas en la suave cama de Asami. Ambas se quedaron largos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra. La empresaria se dedico a observar a su amiga con una sonrisa, para luego también recostarse a su lado, pero apoyando su cabeza en su mano para poder ver el rostro de Korra. Esta última recordó los pensamientos que tuvo hace un rato.

"Sami… ¿No te sientes sola en un lugar tan grande?" La nombrada se congelo en su lugar por unos segundos. Nadie le había preguntado eso antes. ¿Ella? ¿Sentirse sola? Siempre lo había tenido todo. _"No… además de mi padre, nunca había tenido a nadie."_ Y miro a la nombrada con una sonrisa triste.

"A veces sí, toda está mansión es demasiado grande para solo dos personas" Hablo al fin Asami en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más la escuchara. Korra se levanto un poco para poder verla a la cara. Sintió la soledad que le transmitían aquellos ojos, y no pudo evitar recordar sus años de aislamiento en el Polo sur, sin nadie más que sus padres y Naga.

"Yo también me he sentido sola, Sami" Y una idea genial apareció en su mente. "Pero ahora ya no te sentirás así ¡Vendré todos los días a verte para que no te sientas mas sola!" El corazón de Asami se contrajo de ternura ante aquellas palabras.

"Gracias."

Era de madrugada cuando por fin Korra se digno a salir del cuarto de Asami. Literalmente el tiempo se les había ido volando.

Ah Tenzin esto no le hizo ni una pisca de gracia.

-x-

El estadio estaba eufórico. Los gritos de la gente resonaban por todo el lugar y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡La final de Pro-control finalmente había llegado! Los Hurones de fuego ardían de la emoción en sus camerinos cuando empezaron a ponerse el uniforme.

"¡Esto es emocionante!" Grito Bolin después de colocarse la ropa. "No puedo esperar a patearles el trasero a esos Lobo-murciélagos" Dijo esto mientras utilizaba sus puños para pegarle a un enemigo imaginario.

"Te entiendo Bolin" Dijo Korra con una gran sonrisa. "Ya quiero partirle la cara a ese tipo bonito" Y frunció el ceño al imaginarse al líder de los lobos-murciélagos, que tanto despreciaba. Mako se le acerco con una sonrisa, para luego atraerla hacia sí y darle un suave beso en los labios

"Para la buena suerte" Hablo Mako, y Korra le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa.

"¡Agh! ¡Chicos! ¡No hagan eso frente a mí!" Bolin se tapó los ojos con una mano y a los de Pabu con la otra. En ese momento entro Asami al cuarto con una sonrisa alegre. "Asami, dile a los chicos que no hagan cochinadas frente a una mente tan pura como la mía" Dijo el maestro tierra acercándose con saltos y un gran puchero en el rostro.

Mako se sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando Asami los miro con una ceja alzada. "¡Bolin! ¡No exageres!" Dijo el maestro fuego. Korra no sabía dónde esconder su rostro lleno de vergüenza. Asami no pudo aguantar la risa ante aquella escena.

"Sami, no te rías." Dijo Korra mientras caminaba donde su amiga con el rostro rojo. "Solo fue un beso…" Le susurro por lo bajo mientras sus labios se fruncían en un puchero.

"Está bien Korra, no te avergüences" Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa para calmarla. "Yo solo vengo a desearles suerte en el partido."

"¡No la necesitamos!" Grito Bolin con energía. "¡Los vamos a destrozar!"

"Así se habla Bo." Mako decidió unirse a la conversación con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Asami sonrió divertida.

"Pero me disculpo por interrumpirlos chicos, si quieren yo y Bolin salimos para que puedan seguir con lo suyo." Korra y Mako estuvieron a punto de soltar llamas de la vergüenza, mientras que el maestro tierra se partía de la risa.

-x-

Finalmente el combate entre los Hurones de fuego y los lobo-murciélagos dio inicio. Asami se rió cuando vio a Pabu hacer su presentación en medio de la arena, y se sentó en el balcón en donde se encontraba su padre para ver el partido que recién estaba comenzando.

"Te vez emocionada, hija" Comento Hiroshi al ver la gran sonrisa que no desaparecía del rostro de Asami.

"Si, es que estoy muy feliz por los chicos." El mayor de los satos frunció las cejas ante la respuesta.

"Te has hecho muy amigos de esos maestro…" El tono del dueño de Industrias Futuro estuvo teñido de un suave resentimiento que no fue percibido por su hija al estar esta tan concentrada en el partido de Pro-control.

"Si, desde que conocí a Korra todo ha sido más divertido." El silencio envolvió el lugar mientras que los ojos de la empresaria se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo el movimiento de los maestros en la plataforma. No pudo evitar soltar exclamaciones en voz baja al ver las faltas que cometía el maestro agua de los lobo-murciélagos contra Korra, faltas que no eran sancionadas. _"Malditos tramposos, tienen comprados a los árbitros."_ Pensó con molestia Asami al ver como su equipo perdía el primer round. El segundo partido fue más parejo, a pesar de las trampas que hacían los Lobo- murciélagos, los Hurones de fuego combatieron con todo lo que tenían, siempre siguiendo las reglas, como su honor les dictaba.

El combate fue duro y largo. Pero finalmente, dando las últimas fuerzas que tenían guardadas…

"¡Los Hurones de fuego ganan el torneo, derrotando a los Lobo-murciélagos, algo completamente inesperado queridos oyentes!" Grito el narrador emocionado.

Fue tanta la euforia del estadio que nadie noto el extraño movimiento que empezaba a surgir dentro de las masas.

Korra, Mako y Bolin estaban tan concentrados en celebrar su victoria que cuando notaron lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado tarde. El vidrio que se encontraba sobre el techo se rompió en un gran estruendo. Cuerdas fueron lanzadas y de ellas se deslizaron personas con extraños uniformes, que empezaron a atacar a los Hurones de fuego, que pronto se vieron superados en número.

Asami desde la galería observo todo esto estupefacta, e inmediatamente reacciono para salir del balcón en donde se encontraba, para ir en la ayuda de sus amigos. Pero fue detenida por Hiroshi, que la agarro de un brazo.

"¿Dónde crees que vas Asami?" Esta lo volteo a ver incrédulo.

"¡A ayudar papa!" Grito haciendo uso de su fuerza para librarse del agarre. Fue en estos momentos que por primera vez Hiroshi se arrepintió de haber entrenado a su hija en las artes marciales.

"¡Espera Asami, no vayas!" Ya era tarde, la nombrada ya había salido por la puerta.

Asami empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta encontrar la salida en donde se encontraban las gradas. Vio con asombro como la mayor parte de la Fuerza de Policía yacía en el suelo del gimnasio, inconscientes – su mente negándose a creer que estaban muertos. Sin detenerse por si en cualquier momento la atacaban, empezó a acercarse al escenario de Pro-control en donde veía a Korra luchar contra los Igualitarios. Cuando llego por fin al borde, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error ¿Cómo cruzaría hasta allá? Un gran espacio lleno de agua la separaba de sus amigos, y solo pudo ver como cada uno caía a la distancia.

Mako.

Bolin.

Y finalmente solo quedo su amiga. Asustada, apretó el fierro de la baranda con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos debido a la presión. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y unas repentinas ganas de llorar la hicieron gritar.

"¡Korra!" Y lo último que vio fueron los ojos celestes del avatar a lo lejos, antes de caer inconsciente.

-x-

Korra todavía no había procesado lo que sucedía, solo se había dedicado a defenderse de los continuos ataques de un grupo cada vez más numeroso que trata de derrotarla.

Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta cuando vio a Bolin caer inconsciente a solo unos pasos de donde estaba parada. Con los puños en llamas, se lanzó contra los enemigos expresando con cada movimiento lo preocupada y furiosa que se sentía. En uno de los saltos que daba para esquivar los ataques de sus adversarios, vio como el maestro fuego recibía un golpe en cuello, haciendo que cayera desmayado.

"¡Mako!" La desesperación que sintió en ese momento hizo que sus acciones se volvieran descontroladas. Lo único que tenía en mente era llegar frente al maestro fuego, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien. Cuando escucho la voz de Asami a la distancia, una momentánea lucidez la envolvió. Girando sobre sí misma y utilizando agua control, dio una patada de lado para lanzar un látigo de agua que lanzo lejos a los Igualitarios que la rodeaban y volteo a ver en donde había escuchado el grito de la empresaria. La misma desesperación y miedo volvieron de golpe al ver a un enmascaro con un extraño artefacto en la mano, tocar a su amiga haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente al suelo.

"¡No!" Grito Korra asiendo que el agua que se encontraba alrededor del escenario se sacudiera y temblara al unísono de los sentimientos del avatar. Fue entonces cuando más Igualitarios subieron a la plataforma en un elevador que los dejo en frente de una enfurecida Korra. La frustración de no poder haber defendido a sus amigos la sobrepaso. Y el detonante de todo fue ver aquella mascara que conocía tan bien. El miedo que siempre sentía hacia Amon se transformó en ira pura, ira que activo algo dentro de Korra, haciendo que una extraña aura empezara a rodearla. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos y boca empezaron a brillar, y casi al mismo tiempo, agua empezó a girar en círculos a su alrededor. En otras circunstancias, quizás Korra habría notaria la increíble fuerza que llenaba todo su cuerpo, pero toda razón desaparecido.

Dejando solo destrucción.

-x-

"Amigos, al parecer hay una especie de disturbio eléctrico" Se escuchó la voz del locutor encargado de relatar el partido de Pro-control, que miraba las luces que aparecían por todo el estadio asustado. "Los policías metales están cayendo como moscas, al parecer personas enmascarada entre el público han empezado a atacar a los demás con un extraño aparato en sus manos." Fue cuando volteo a ver a la plataforma. "Y ¡Miren eso! El avatar ha empezado a brillar de la nada." El locutor agarro el micrófono sorprendido. "Miren esa fuerza, santo cielo, esta combatiendo con todos los igualitarios sobre la plataforma. No ¡Esta arrasando a todos los igualitarios! Esperen un segundo amigos, ahora un gigantesco vórtice de agua amenaza con destruir todo el lugar." La puerta detrás de él se abrió dejando ver a uno de los seguidores de Amon. "Y ahora uno de los enmascarados está conmigo en la cabina en este momento. Levanto una mano con uno de esos guantes contra mí, y creo que va a electrocutarme." La voz del locutor se quebró debido al miedo, mientras que el avatar destruía todo a su alrededor haciendo que el estadio empezara a temblar. "Me pregunto de qué manera quedare inconsciente, quizás el techo se caiga en cualquier segundo, cortesía del Avatar, o me electrocutaran con ese extraño artefacto." El igualitario se acercó, haciendo que el centro del guante empezara a brillar. "Sí señor, será esto último y debo decirles, que moje mis pantalones."

-x-

Amon se encontraba de pie frente al Avatar, el cual, prácticamente había destruido la mitad del lugar. Sus seguidores aparecían por todos los ángulos, tratando de frenar a Korra, pero nada funcionaba, el poder que poseía en ese estado era imparable.

" _La única forma de detenerla, es dejarla inconsciente."_ Ese pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Amon, antes de empezar a acercarse con movimientos agiles, esquivando todos los ataques que se repartían por el aire. Esquivo por poco una gran llamara, que seguramente lo habría dejado con graves quemaduras – o cocinado como pollo frito – antes de golpear con la mano extendida un punto en el estómago del Avatar que frenaron todos sus movimientos. Sus ojos y bocas dejaron de brillar y finalmente Korra cayó. Todos los igualitarios a su alrededor dejaron de estar en posición de ataque, y todo por fin fue calma. Pero los destrozos y los caídos eran muchos más de lo planeado. Amon apretó los puños furioso _"Esta niña estuvo a punto de arruinar mis planes"_ Hizo una seña con la mano a sus seguidores, los cuales rápidamente trajeron frente a él, a unos inconscientes maestros tierra y fuego. Se acercó a uno de ellos y coloco su pulgar en la frente de Mako.

" _Este será tu castigo, Avatar."_

-x-

Después de amarrar al equipo Avatar, Amon tomo un micrófono para poder decir el discurso que tenía planeado.

"Creo que finalmente tengo su atención, maestros de Ciudad Republica." Su profunda voz resonó por todo el estadio, y toda gente que estaba en las gradas volteó a ver al líder de lo Igualitarios. "Veo que los Hurones de fuego son sus campeones de Pro-Control, y entre ellos se encuentra su querido Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos. El protector de la paz del mundo" Cada palabra era pronunciada con sarcasmo. "Pero ¿Esta noche el Avatar los protegió de nuestro ataque? ¿A caso no fue ella, la que produjo casi todos los daños del estadio, la que estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos?" Amon siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, y supo perfectamente hacer que la situación se volviera a su favor. Todo el público empezó a mirar las destrucciones, los pilares que apenas se sostenían sobre sí, y un suave murmullo de desaprobación comenzó a nacer entre las personas. "¿Acaso esto no es una muestra clara de que los maestros son una amenaza? Después de todo, con aquel Avatar como líder ¿Que se puede esperar de los demás maestros control? ¿No ven que ellos abusan de los ciudadanos no maestros? El Avatar hirió a muchos de los míos, personas sin poderes. Estuvo a punto de matar a casi todos ustedes, ciudadanos que supuestamente debía proteger." Las opiniones de las personas ya no eran un simple murmullo, empezaban a levantarse, a protestar cada vez con más fuerzas, todos cayendo en las palabras de Amon, creyendo como si fuera un embrujo.

"Que esta sea una advertencias a todos los maestros que están haya afuera. Si alguno de ustedes se interpone en mi camino, correrán la misma suerte." El público exclamo en protesta, asustados, pero el lugar lentamente comenzaba a dividirse, siendo los no maestros los que predominaban, guardaban silencio, atentos a cada palabra dicha por el líder de los igualitarios. "A mis seguidores, por años se han visto forzados a vivir en la sombra, pero ahora, tenemos el número y la fuerza para crear una nueva Ciudad Republica." Amon levanto la mano empuñada, acentuando con movimientos cada palabra.

-x-

Lentamente los Hurones de fuego empezaron a despertar de la inconsciencia. El primero fue Mako, el maestro fuego se notaba cansado, sentía como si una parte de su fuerza hubiera desaparecido de la nada. Se movió como pudo, tratando de despertar a Korra, que se encontraba a su lado. Esta abrió los ojos agotada, para empezar a mirar a su alrededor confundida. Bolin fue el último en despertar, el cual se encontraba con el mismo sentimiento que Mako tuvo al despertar. Sentía como una parte de si hubiera desaparecido.

"¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?" Pregunto Mako, moviéndose bruscamente para tratar de soltar las cuerdas. Korra no respondió, sumergía en sus pensamientos y en las extrañas lagunas mentales que tenía. Era como si todo hubiera desaparecido, dejando pequeñas escenas aleatorias que no podía entender.

Los tres amigos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué hacer. El sonido de un chapoteo llamo la atención de Bolin. Una sonrisa feliz se formó en su rostro al ver a Pabu nadando hacia ellos. El animal salto a la plataforma y se acercó al maestro tierra.

"Pabu, escucha amiguito" Dijo Bolin, empezando a hace ruidos con los dientes. Korra lo miraba confundida, pero extrañamente Pabu parecía entender los que significaban aquellos sonidos.

"¡Deja de jugar Bolin!" Exclamo hastiado Mako después de escuchar por tanto tiempo el sonido de los dientes castañeando.

Este lo miro con reproche. "No estoy jugando Mako, estoy tratando de salvarnos." Y volteo a ver a Pabu de nuevo sonriente. Este empezó a morder las cuerdas "¿Ven? Pabu también sabe hacer otros trucos"

Korra solo pudo reírse ante la idea de ser rescatada por Pabu, el ser más tierno que había conocido.

El grito de Amon los hizo volver a la realidad.

"¡La revolución, ha comenzado!" El sonido de un público ovacionando al líder de los igualitarios, logro que un amargo sentimiento de preocupación llenara al Avatar. Korra no sabía porque, pero estaba segura de que ella tenía algo que ver en todo este tema. Había hecho algo, pero ¿Qué? Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión que sacudió la plataforma sobre ellos. Los debilitados pilares que la sostenían empezaron a romperse debido a la presión

"¡Termina de romper las cuerdas Pabu!"Grito Mako desesperado.

"Ey, no le grites así" Se quejó Bolin mirando con desaprobación a su hermano, antes de voltear a ver a su pequeño amigo. "No te asustes Pabu, solo sigue rompiendo las cuerdas." He hizo unos ruidos con sus dientes, haciendo que el animal siguiera royendo las cuerdas, hasta finalmente romperlas en su totalidad. Apenas Korra estuvo libre, se paró de un salto y empezó a mover las manos como si estuviera atrayendo algo desde la distancia. El agua que los rodeaba se elevó y se dividió en distintas partes, que se unieron a cada pilar de la plataforma, y con un movimiento final, Korra cerró sus manos haciendo que el agua se convirtiera en hielo. La plataforma dejo de temblar, y se quedó en su lugar.

Mako y Bolin voltearon a ver a Korra como si a esta le hubiera crecido otra cabeza de la nada.

"¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió hacer eso?" Pregunto el maestro fuego sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de pensar?" Una ofendida Avatar se cruzó de brazos. Mako negó rápidamente con la cabeza temiendo por su integridad física.

"¡No es lo que quise decir! Es solo que…" Korra empezó a reírse deteniendo las palabras de Mako.

"En realidad, Asami ama la arquitectura, y pasar tanto tiempo a su lado me hizo aprender una o dos cosas." La sonrisa que siempre aparecía en el rostro del avatar al pensar en su amiga desapareció de golpe ante los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente como un flash. Bolin inconsciente, Mako cayendo ante sus ojos. El grito de Asami, tan real que logro que un escalofrió recorriera a Korra. Su mandíbula se tensó y se lanzó a correr acercándose al agua. Cuando dio un paso sobre el líquido, este se congelo de golpe, dando un soporte para que Korra pudiera pisar y alegarse de la plataforma.

"¡Matare a ese tipo!" Grito furiosa, viendo como los igualitarios se elevaban en el aire sujetados en cuerdas de metal. Salto al agua hasta quedar totalmente sumergida, y girando su cuerpo sobre su propio eje creo un remolino de agua que la impulso en el aire. Subió todo lo que pudo, con los ojos brillando debido a la rabia, pero el agua se acabó antes de llegar donde Amon.

"¡AGH!" Grito llena de frustración levantando una mano, imaginando que de esa manera los alcanzaría. Lo único que llenaba su mente era la rabia, una que la cegó de todo lo que la rodeaba. La gravedad hizo su trabajo, y el cuerpo de Korra comenzó a caer. Una cuerda de metal envolvió su estómago, haciendo que finalmente tomara conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Agarro con fuerza el metal, viendo como Lin Beifong– que colgaba de otra cuerda sujetada al techo – realizaba un giro para impulsarla en el aire. Salió disparada como una bala, y finalmente alcanzo a uno de los igualitarios que se encontraba parado sobre una plataforma que se sujetaba a la nave con una cuerda de metal. Lanzando llamaradas de sus puños, expulso a los enmascarados de sus puestos, y sosteniendo la cuerda con una mano giro su cuerpo en un círculo para lanzar fuego con sus pies al resto de los igualitarios que se encontraban a su alrededor. De inmediato busco con la mirada a Amon, y su mandíbula se tensó al verlo sobre su cabeza, subiendo ya al dirigible. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, haciendo que Korra soltara una exclamación furiosa. Lanzo una gigantesca llamarada que entro por la abertura del dirigible por donde vio desaparecer al líder de los igualitarios. La potencia del fuego fue tanta, que se creó una explosión al chocar contra el techo del dirigible, expulsando lejos a todos los igualitarios, incluyendo a Amon que no pudo escapar a tiempo. Este se levantó con agilidad, sintiendo el olor a quemado que desprendía su traje. " _Maldita niña"_ Pensó acercándose a la abertura para mirar al Avatar.

Korra le devolvió la mirada iracunda, pero sin saber que más hacer al estar colgada de tan alta altura, y de una cuerda que se movía con cada sacudida del viento. Una fuerte corriente hizo que dejara de ver a Amon para voltear a ver a su alrededor. El mar estaba lleno de botes con fuego y más dirigibles con el logo de los igualitarios se veían al distancia. No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando dos enmascarados bajaron por la cuerda en donde se encontraba, lanzándola directo al vidrio que cubría al estadio. Giro justo a tiempo para caer sobre sus pies, sintiendo como el cristal crujía debajo de ella.

Lin Beifong que también estaba sobre el techo de cristal, luchaba para detener a los igualitarios. Korra salió en su ayuda, dando un salto para impulsarse sobre el aire y lanzar lanzallamas con sus puños, golpeando a uno, dos y tres igualitarios. Detuvo justo a tiempo a uno que estuvo a punto de electrocutar a Lin. El igualitario dio una voltereta en el aire para caer sobre sus pies y con dos armas que brillaban en electricidad, se lanzó contra el Avatar, que esquivaba y lanzaba fuego, defendiéndose. Dos igualitarios más se unieron a la batalla, y Korra utilizo toda la habilidad que tenía para defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo.

Lin, que miraba todo esto a la distancia, extendió los brazos para lanzar cuerdas de metal que sujetaron a dos de los enmascarados que luchaban contra Korra, e impulsándose con los brazos, lanzo a los igualitarios lejos. Se puso en pie, y miro al dirigible que estaba sobre su cabeza. Lanzando nuevamente sus cuerdas de metal, se afirmó a un cable, y apretando el puño, se impulsó hacia arriba.

Korra seguía luchando con el último enmascarado, que utilizaba sus armas llenas de electricidad con maestría. Ambos saltaban y giraban con agilidad, esquivando los ataques del otro. El avatar lanzaba fuego en cada movimiento, hasta que tuvo una oportunidad al esquivar un golpe, de pegarle un codazo en plena cara que lanzo lejos al enmascarado. Este se levantó, pero no a tiempo para esquivar las llamaradas que lanzo Korra, enviándolo en una caída fuera del estadio. **[NT: ¿Alguien se ha puesto a pensar en cuanta gente murió en este ataque?]** El avatar aterrizo sobre la estructura de cristal después de haber dado aquel salto y noto asustada como el vidrio se rompía bajo sus pies, e igual que su enemigo, cayó al vacío.

Lin escucho el grito de Korra y la vio caer. Dudo unos segundos, negándose a soltar el cable que se aferraba al dirigible donde estaba Amon, pero la imagen de lo que le podía llegar a pasar a Korra, fue más fuerte que su deseo por detener a los igualitarios. Se lanzó al vacío, lanzando sus cables de metal control para sujetar al Avatar y afirmarse de un lugar para no caer. Korra sujeto la punta del cable y se aferró con fuerza, y lentamente bajaron hasta llegar a las gradas.

Korra cayó totalmente cansada al suelo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Grito frustrada levantándose y lanzando llamas de fuego control al aire contra un enemigo imaginario. Lin detuvo a Korra sostenido con fuerza uno de sus hombros.

"Tranquilízate." Dijo Beifong con firmeza. Korra volteo a verla y con un suspiro sus facciones se relajaron.

"Gracias por salvarme." Murmuro por lo bajo el Avatar.

"Ni lo menciones muchacha."

A lo lejos Korra vio a Mako y a Bolin correr hacia donde se encontraba. El primero en llegar fue Mako, que se lanzó a abrazar a Korra.

"Me alegro que estés bien." Le dijo al oído. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Korra, y el olor de Mako logro que lentamente se tranquilizara. Bolin llego unos segundos después y abrazo a ambos feliz.

"¡Ay Korrita, casi me da un infarto cuando caíste de tan alto!" Grito dramáticamente Bolin, lágrimas de cocodrilo cayendo por su rostro. "Me alegro que estés enterita." Korra le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"Vamos chicos, soy el Avatar, algo como eso no podrá matarme."

Ninguno de los tres, presto atención a la conversación que Tenzin y Lin tenían. Pero esto no evito que Korra viera a lo lejos a un hombre que conocía muy bien.

"¡Hiroshi!" Grito soltándose con brusquedad del abrazo de oso de Bolin. Todavía podía escuchar el grito de Asami en su mente. Deseaba con todo su ser ver a su amiga sana y salva. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al jefe de industrias futuro, el cual se encontraba varias galerías más abajo. Lo vio desaparecer por uno de los túneles que llevaban al exterior y asustada por el hecho de perderlo, con una mano sujeto la baranda y dándose impulso salto hasta caer justo al frente del pasillo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Korra noto lo agotada que estaba. Una dolorosa punzada atravesó su tobillo, y gruño frustrada por su mala suerte. Se levantó como pudo, afirmándose a la pared y empezó a caminar. Recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar frente a una puerta. De lo que recordaba, este era el lugar donde la gente con dinero venía a celebrar las victorias de sus equipos favoritos. La abrió de golpe y ahí vio a Asami recostada en un sillón en medio de la sala.

"¡Asami!" Se arrodillo a su lado y levanto sus manos de manera horizontal. Utilizando las enseñanzas de Katara sobre la sanación, paso sus manos por el cuerpo de su amiga sin llegar a tocarla en busca de alguna herida grave. Soltó un suspiro aliviada al no encontrar nada y se dedicó a observar el rostro de Asami. Tenía el pelo desordenado, uno que contrastaba totalmente a su perfecta apariencia que siempre portaba y rio por lo bajo al imaginarse la reacción que tendría Asami al verse en ese estado. Estiro la mano para tratar de ordenar la cabellera negra.

"No la toques." La voz potente de Hiroshi Sato hizo que Korra se volteara asustada.

"Por Ravaa, casi me da un infarto." Dijo Korra. "Solo estaba arreglando el cabello de Asa-"

"No tienes ningún derecho a ayudarla ya que por _tu_ culpa termino así" Dijo interrumpiendo lo que decía Korra. El tono que estaba utilizando el jefe de industrias futuro era totalmente opuesto a lo que el Avatar estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

"Pero…" La maestra de los elementos se levantó para mirar a Hiroshi a los ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver aquel brillo en los ojos del empresario. Ya lo había visto antes, la primera vez que lo conoció.

Era como si… _La odiara._

"¿Korra?" Algo se calmó dentro del Avatar al escuchar esa voz. Se volteo y una sonrisa nació en su rostro al ver aquellos ojos verdes. Asami le devolvió la sonrisa acomodándose en el sillón para quedar sentada. "¿Dónde vas papá?" Pregunto haciendo que Korra volteara a ver a Hiroshi Sato.

"No te preocupes hija, iré a arreglar algunas cosas para que nos vayamos a casa." El dueño de Industrias futuro le dedico una sonrisa a Asami, y sin dirigirle una sola mirada al Avatar se retiró del lugar.

"Siento un extraño hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo." Comento Asami moviendo sus extremidades en busca de calmar esa sensación. "¿Qué sucedió?"

El Avatar hizo una mueca al recordar la escena y se sentó junto a Sato. "Cuando me gritaste, detrás de ti apareció un igualitario con una extraña maquina en su mano y al tocarte caíste desmayada." La empresaria se sujetó la cabeza con una de sus manos tratando de calmar el suave dolor que tenía. Con una sonrisa observo a su Korra. "Me alegro que estés bien." Dijo soltando un suspiro aliviado.

Korra hizo un gesto frustrada. "Eso debería decirlo yo, no te imaginas cuanto me preocupaste." Su rostro se apagó al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Asami coloco una mano en su brazo para llamar su atención.

"Está bien Korra, no es tu culpa." La empresaria la miro directamente a los ojos. El Avatar sintió aquella sensación de paz que siempre experimentaba al lado de Asami. Y fue como si todo lo que sucedió cayera de golpe sobre sus hombros. Apretó los puños con fuerza pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

"¿Korra?" Nunca había visto al Avatar llorar. Siempre parecía tan fuerte y orgullosa, que a veces olvidaba que también tenía derecho a derrumbarse. Estiro una mano y acaricio el cabello de su amiga con cariño.

Ante este gesto Korra se quebró. Lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, y un lastimero sonido se escapó de sus labios. Asami se dedicó a ordenar el cabello castaño con suaves caricias, viendo como su amiga apretaba con fuerza la tela del sillón.

"Tranquila…" Murmuro la empresaria tratando de calmarla.

"Lo siento tanto Asami…" La voz del Avatar sonaba rota. "No pude proteger a nadie" Levanto las manos tratando de limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin parar. "Si algo les hubiera pasado a ti, a Mako o a Bolin, no podría perdonármelo."

Asami apretó los labios molesta, y alejo la mano del cabello de Korra, para pegarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!" Korra se llevó las manos a la cabeza. " ¡¿Asami que haces?!" Pregunto mirándola con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas.

"Escúchame Korra" Su voz sonó decidida mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Eres el ser más poderoso de la tierra, pero eso no significa que puedas protegerlos a todos. Si alguien sale dañado, no es tu culpa. Porque estoy segura de que hiciste hasta lo imposible para evitarlo." Korra sintió un escalofrió ante la dura mirada de Asami. Siempre sentía miedo cuando la empresaria se enojaba de esa manera. Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Korra desvió la vista aceptando su derrota. Se limpió todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y levanto la cabeza para ver a Asami. La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la empresa hizo que Korra sonriera de igual manera.

Ambas se quedaron mirando por largos segundos hasta que el Avatar no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Asami frunció el ceño. "¿Que sucede?"

Korra se rio por lo bajo. "Tienes el pelo totalmente desordenado." Dijo con gracia. Sato se llevó las manos a su cabellera para empezar a ordenarla.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Refunfuño Asami mirando molesta a su amiga.

Korra sonrió divertida. "A veces tengo derecho a reírme a costa tuya ¿No es así, señorita perfección?" Recibió un golpe en la frente como respuesta. "¡Ay!" Se quejó el avatar tocándose el lugar dañado. "Estas tomando como costumbre el golpear…" Refunfuño Korra. Asami solo le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil que pocas veces hacía. Se miraron a los ojos y ambas rieron divertidas por la situación.

"¿Korra? ¿Estás ahí?" Era la voz de Tenzin que se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta. El maestro aire entro a la sala, para soltar un suspiro aliviado al ver a su pupila en buen estado. "Me preocupaste cuando saliste corriendo de la nada." La voz estaba cargada de reproche.

Korra solo pudo rascarse la nuca arrepentida. "Estaba preocupada al no ver a Asami." Dijo haciendo un leve mohín levantándose para acercarse a Tenzin. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento cuando la sala se quedó en silencio. Frunció las cejas al ver al maestro aire directo a los ojos. "¿Qué sucedió, Tenzin?" Al no recibir respuesta su cuerpo se tensó, y en la sala el silencio se volvió una pesada carga.

"¡Tenzin!" Exclamo Korra.

La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido y por ella entro Bolin a la sala y detrás de él apareció Mako. Ninguno levanto el rostro para ver directamente al Avatar, ambos con expresiones que Korra nunca había visto antes en sus rostros.

Tenzin soltó un suspiro para luego mirar a los ojos a Korra.

Asami miro toda esta escena con un mal presentimiento.

"Korra… Amon les arrebato los poderes a Mako y a Bolin."

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Parte informativa: Mientras escribía el combate de Asami y Korra, decidí que cada una practicaría un estilo diferente, ya que las "Artes marciales" son muy variadas y fascinantes (Soy una gran fanática).

Para Korra, elegí el Kick Boxing, un deporte japonés que mezcla las técnicas del boxeo con algunas artes marciales como el Karate y el Muay Thai. Los deportistas se caracterizan por la resistencia física, contundencia y aguante.

En el caso de Asami, fue más complicado. Quería buscar algún arte marcial "elegante" pero la elegancia implica vistosidad y efectividad, características opuestas al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Investigando descubrí que la elegancia está en el **entrenamiento**. La experiencia de un practicante permite que pueda acabar un combate "sin despeinarse" debido a su superioridad en técnica, velocidad de reacción o astucia. Y como todo esto Asami lo tiene por naturaleza, me decidí por el Taekwondo, deporte que se diferencia de los demás por el uso de patadas.

Ojala no les parezca latoso esta información, me gusta que mis historias tengan detalles y características verdaderas. Lamentablemente, Asami me complica mucho esta tarea. Es empresaria y por lo tanto sabe administración y contabilidad. Es mecánica, arquitecta y práctica artes marciales T-T

Tendré que estudiar bastantes cosas…

Pero bueno, el capítulo tiene muchas escenas en donde la conexión que tienen Korra y Asami es muy estrecha. Tienen un lazo y una _sincronía_ singular. Ojala alguien haya notado esos detalles :'D

Narrare en diferentes capítulos las rutinas de Korra y Asami, para que se note lentamente como ambas empiezan a formar parte de la vida de la otra. Quizás a muchos les parezca que la amistad va demasiado rápido, pero tranquilos, el siguiente capítulo pondrá a prueba todo lo que han vivido hasta ahora.

¿Alguien recuerda lo que sucede en el Ep 7? Se titula "Secuelas".

Y dejando de lado la historia, quiero agradecer a los favoritos y los review. Al leer sus palabras de ánimos o críticas constructivas, me incentivan a escribir mucho más rápido.

 **Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga y editora que esta apunto de dar un gran paso como escritora. Tienes el talento, y se que llegaras lejos Alexandria.**

Y siguiendo la tradición.

 **Agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo.**


	3. Elecciones

**De: Helene Rowle**

 **[X][X][X]**

 _Editora: Alexandria Black_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Tengo muchas cosas que me pertenecen, entre ellos mi Tumblr, en donde escribo muchas cosas tan tristes que harían llorar hasta a un cocodrilo. También tengo mi hermosa cámara, que fue regalo de navidad y el bello moretón que me hice al caerme de un cerro. Pero lamentablemente, entre esas cosas no se encuentra la Legenda de Korra.

 **[X][X][X]**

* * *

Capítulo tercero

 **Elecciones**

El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor en medio del inmenso cielo. El viento apenas soplaba y cada Ciudadano caminaba con la frente sudorosa siguiendo la rutina de cada día. En la calle, los Satomoviles danzaban por la pista de pavimento de manera apresurada dejando tras de sí una espesa nube de polvo que llenaba los pulmones de los transeúntes y los hacia toser.

Un camión blanco se detuvo frente a una tienda con un gigante cartel que decía "Verdulería Zen."

Un hombre joven abrió la puerta del copiloto y se bajó para comenzar a sacar grandes cajas con verduras dentro. Sus brazos descubiertos mostraban una larga vida de trabajo pesado y la sonrisa que portaban era amable y tranquila. No fue necesario tocar la puerta, porque el dueño de la tienda – un hombre de avanzada edad – salió a recibirlo para permitirle entrar al local.

"Y aquí está la entrega de la semana" Hablo el joven adulto dejando en el suelo la mercancía. Volteo a ver al hombre mayor que lo esperaba en la puerta y asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. "Veo que últimamente las ventas van muy bien."

El anciano hizo una mueca orgullosa haciendo que su bigote gris se torciera. "Si, últimamente recibo mucha clientela. Desde lo ocurrido en el estadio de Pro-control, la gente prefiere ir a los lugares en donde no hayan maestros." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre joven asintió. "Si, eso es lamentable. No todos los maestros control son malos." Hablo colocándose una mano sobre su hombro para mover el cuello de un lado a otro. "Pero la gente piensa que son peligrosos desde lo ocurrido con el Avatar."

El anciano se acercó al mostrador para empezar a ordenar la tienda con un gesto meditabundo. "Bueno, si el ser más poderoso del planeta, que tiene el deber de protegernos no puede manejar sus poderes ¿Qué se puede esperar de los demás maestros?" Se agacho para sacar una botella de agua que estaba bajo el mostrador y se la lanzo al joven. Este agarro la botella en el aire y le dedico una sonrisa agradecida al anciano para luego destaparla y tomar un largo sorbo de agua.

La puerta principal se abrió y una pequeña campana anuncio la llegada de un nuevo cliente. El hombre joven volteo y se topó con la sonrisa de una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba una canasta en la mano.

"Hola Arik ¿Cómo has estado?" Saludo la dama acercándose al mostrador sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

"He estado muy bien señora Jaya." Respondió el joven con una sonrisa mirando a la mujer. "¿Cómo se encuentra el viejo Karu?" La mujer negó con la cabeza en una mueca triste.

"Lo echaron de su trabajo." Lamento tomando unas frutas del mostrador para colocarla en su canasta. "Su jefe dijo que no quería maestros trabajando para él." El dueño de la tienda negó con la cabeza en un gesto molesto.

"Todo es culpa de ese Avatar. Gracias a él ahora la gente teme a los maestros." Agrego mientras sacaba las cuentas de las verduras que la señora había elegido.

"Y hablando del Avatar…" Hablo Arik mirando por la ventana. "Miren." Señalo logrando que los otros dos voltearan a ver. En la calle de al frente, el Avatar bajaba las escaleras de una pequeña casa con el rostro ausente seguida de una esbelta mujer de cabellera negra.

"¿No vive ahí un sanador?" Comento la mujer.

Korra soltó un suspiro dejando de caminar para mirar el asfalto. Apretó los labios con fuerza y empuño las manos, frustrada. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo topándose con el rostro de Asami que la miraba con una sonrisa triste. "Hiciste lo que pudiste."

El Avatar negó con la cabeza y se deshizo de la mano de la empresaria con un gesto brusco. Soltó un gruñido para luego desordenarse la cabellera, sintiendo como lentamente la culpa que sentía se transformaba en furia.

"¡Maldita sea!" Exclamo para luego patear un poste de madera que estaba justo a su lado. La fuerza que utilizo hizo que este crujiera, y sin sentirse todavía satisfecha, Korra lo golpeo esta vez con su puño. De su mano salieron pequeñas llamas que volvieron negra la madera. Levanto la otra mano lista para dar otro golpe cuando algo detuvo el golpe.

"Korra." Esta cerró los ojos al escuchar esa voz. "Detente." Ninguno se movió por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente los hombros del Avatar cayeron rendidos. Korra soltó un suspiro y levanto el rostro para ver a Mako. Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

"Lo siento." Murmuro el Avatar.

El maestro fuego suspiro exasperado. "Korra, te lo he repetido demasiadas veces. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte." Estiro la mano para tocarle suavemente la mejilla. "No fue tu culpa…" Le susurro mirándola directo a los ojos. La nombrada solo asintió sonriendo de manera cansada.

Bolin observaba la escena a lo lejos con un gesto triste, y frustrado desordeno su cabello. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Asami. "Esto es peor de lo que creía…" Dijo Bolin con el rostro apagado. Unas ojeras comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos, y tenía los hombros caídos en señal de resignación. Mako estaba en una situación similar y se notaba a leguas que ambos estaban afectados por la pérdida de sus poderes. Asami apretó los puños con fuerza y su corazón se contrajo por la pena al ver a sus amigos de esa manera. Pero negó con la cabeza resignada ante la realidad. Ya no había nada más que hacer.

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver." Dijo en voz alta Asami llamando la atención del grupo. Una sonrisa maternal se formó en su rostro. "¿Qué tal si vamos a descansar a mi casa y a comer algo?"

El rostro de Bolin se ilumino. "¡Yuhu! ¡Comida de ricachones!" Exclamo levantando los brazos y dando saltos se subió a la cabina del copiloto del Satomovil que estaba estacionado a unos pasos de distancia. "¡Chicooos, que esperan!" Dijo con emoción mirando a los demás. "¡Me muero de hambre!"

La alegría característica de Bolin – y la mención de comida – logro mejorar el ánimo de Korra. Se subió de un salto a los asientos de la parte posterior, seguido de Mako. Asami suspiro ya más calmada al ver como el aura que los rodeaba dejaba de ser tan pesada. Tomo su lugar como conductora, y mientras encendía el motor, se colocó sus queridas googles. Miro por el espejo retrovisor y se encontró con ciertos ojos celestes que conocía tan bien. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

"¿Qué tal un poco de emoción?" La pregunta fue dirigía especialmente a Korra, y esta entendió inmediatamente el mensaje. Se acomodó en su lugar para buscar un punto mejor de soporte y luego volteo a ver a Asami.

Mako vio con sorpresa como en el rostro de Korra se formaba la primera sonrisa sincera del día. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe por una fuerte sacudida que lo llevo a golpearse con el asiento del frente.

"¡AHHHHH!" Grito Bolin por la sorpresa, tratando de buscar un lugar donde sostenerse para no salir volando. "¡ESTO VA DEMASIADO RAPIDOOOO!" Sus palabras se mezclaron con el sonido del motor y el chirrido de las ruedas contra el pavimento. Asami giro con maestría el manubrio al dar una vuelta cerrada. El auto derrapo y todos se inclinaron de golpe hacia un lado.

Un tumulto de emociones se formó en el estómago de Korra, una sensación que conocía muy bien lleno todo su cuerpo y la adrenalina subió por su garganta haciéndola reír. No era una risa de felicidad o de humor, era ese tipo de exclamación que sueltas cuando algo que adoras llenaba todo tu cuerpo. El rostro de Mako lucia pálido, pero noto de inmediato este cambio logrando que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. No podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver a Korra sonreír después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Asami compartía ese sentimiento, y al ver que Bolin la observaba, entendió por el brillo de sus ojos que el sentía lo mismo. Ninguno podía evitarlo.

Korra era el corazón del grupo.

Finalmente – y para alivio de Mako – llegaron a su destino. Asami estaciono con maestrías y apago el motor frente a la inmensa mansión de los Satos. Korra de un salto bajo del auto con una gran sonrisa seguida de Bolin y del resto.

"¿Alguno tiene hambre?" Pregunto Asami cerrando su Satomovil. Como si esas palabras fueran una predicción, el estómago de Bolin rugió seguido por el de Korra.

Mako dio un suspiro algo avergonzado mientras Asami reía. "Entonces será mejor que entremos a mi casa, seguramente Rina nos estará esperando con un delicioso almuerzo."

"¡Genial!" Exclamo el Avatar tocándose el estómago con una expresión hambrienta. "Rina cocina taaaaan bien."

Bolin miro primero a Korra y luego a Asami con la duda reflejada en su rostro. "¿Quién es Rina?"

"La cocinera de Asami." Contesto con simpleza el Avatar logrando que Mako la mirara sorprendido.

"¿Tienes una cocinera en tu casa?" Pregunto el maestro fuego mirando a Asami.

"Si" Dijo Sato con una sonrisa tranquila. "Y un jardinero y 3 mujeres que se encargan del aseo de la mansión."

Bolin la miraba con la boca abierta. "Y yo que ni casa tengo." Lloriqueo acercándose a Asami con los brazos abiertos. "Asami querida, ahora viviré en tu casa y nada me sacara de ahí." Exclamo aprisionando a Sato en un verdadero abrazo de oso.

"¡Bo no puedo respirar!" Exclamo Sato.

Korra se rio ante la escena. Mako solo miraba en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Bolin." Hablo Korra todavía con rastros de su ataque de risa. "Si no la sueltas no podremos comer." El maestro tierra volteo a verla con un aire pensativo para luego asentir y soltar a Asami.

Sato soltó un largo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la cara de cachorrito de Bolin. "Entremos de una vez." Dijo empezando a caminar. Korra corrió para abrir la inmensa puerta principal de la mansión y la sostuvo para que Asami entrara junto con Bolin. Mako se detuvo junto a Korra para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo soy el que debería abrir la puerta." Alego cruzándose de brazos. Korra lo miro arqueando la ceja.

"Pero yo quise hacerlo."

Mako soltó un bufido. "Pero yo soy el hombre."

"¿Y?"

"Y tu eres la mujer." Korra lo miro incrédula.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?"

"Que yo soy el caballero y yo tengo que abrir la puerta para que entres."

Korra levanto los brazos al aire sin poder creer lo que Mako decía.

"¡Yo también puedo ser caballerosa!" Grito exasperada.

"¡Pero si tú eres mujer!" Grito de vuelta Mako.

El Avatar estaba a punto de rebatir cuando una voz la hizo saltar en su lugar.

"¡Korra por Raava, entra de una vez!" Esta no espero otro segundo y entro corriendo a la mansión al reconocer la voz de Asami. Mako solo la siguió con la mirada sorprendido. Se inclinó de hombros y también entro. Se encontró con los demás en medio de la inmensa sala principal y una mirada molesta de Sato lo recibió.

"Está bien que discutan pero no dentro de mi casa ¿Entendido?" Korra que estaba justo al frente de ella asintió varias veces como si fuera un niño castigado. En cambio Mako solo se quedó en silencio aceptando el regaño. Bolin se rio al ver a su hermano de esa manera.

"Asami es la mamá del grupo." Exclamo contento logrando que en el rostro serio de Asami naciera una sonrisa.

"Sera mejor que vayamos a comer." Dijo Sato soltando un suspiro.

La mansión de los Satos poseía 15 habitaciones, 6 baños, 3 salas de estar y un comedor junto a la cocina. Este último tenía una gran mesa para 24 personas y toda la habitación estaba decorada de un bello blanco, con pinturas enmarcadas colgadas en uno que otro lugar y una alfombra café que le daba un toque elegante. Un candelabro de cristal colgaba del techo para quedar justo en medio de la mesa que brillaba con los destellos de luz que entraban por la ventana, una que cubría toda la pared al costado derecho de la habitación. Y lo que le daba al comedor un toque original era la vista perfecta que tenían de la cocina. Esta, tenía una gigantesca encimera que funcionaba como lugar para tomar un desayuno rápido y que a la vez dividía ambos espacios.

Korra como cada vez que entraba a la cocina de Asami corrió a saludar a la Chef. Ambas tenían una relación curiosa, Korra la adoraba porque le daba de comer y Rina le encantaba cocinar para Korra ya que para ella todas sus comidas eran _perfectas._ Era casi como una relación madre-hijo, o como a Asami le gustaba llamarla _la que alimenta y la que come._

Bolin y Mako comprobaron de primera mano lo deliciosa que era la comida preparada por un chef personal.

"¡Asami!" Grito el maestro tierra después de terminar de comer sentado en la larga mesa de la habitación. "¡De hoy en adelante me nombro oficialmente tu hermano!" Exclamo saltando en su asiento al ver como volvían a llenar su plato.

Asami lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila. Era la única que no se había repetido un segundo plato – o en el caso de Korra un cuarto – así que se dedicó a observar a sus amigos con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano. La mesa en donde se encontraban almorzando era grande y todos se hallaban algo lejos uno del otro. Korra estaba sentada justo a su lado y los hermanos se encontraban al frente de ambas. Asami se dedicó unos segundos a observar como Korra devoraba la comida y estuvo tentada a soltar una risa al ver como esta se atragantaba al comer tan rápido. Luego volvió a girar su cabeza esta vez para observar a Bolin, por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se le notaba encantado y feliz pero Asami no pudo evitar reparar en las ojeras que cubrían sus lindos ojos verdes. Sus movimientos normalmente enérgicos se movían esta vez con fingida alegría. Asami frunció el ceño, preocupada y volteo a ver a Mako encontrándose con una situación similar. El maestro fuego era mejor que Bolin en esconder su estado cansado, pero la experta mirada de Asami noto esos pequeños detalles.

Los dos estaban agotados.

Korra soltó una exclamación por lo bajo satisfecha y se recostó contra la silla con una sonrisa. "Rina, tu comida esta perfecta como siempre." Alago observando como la Chef se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina. Rina se detuvo unos segundos para sonreír y levantar el pulgar logrando que el Avatar soltara una risa. En los siguientes segundos todo el grupo se mantuvo en silencio disfrutando de esa sensación de satisfacción que se percibe después de cada comida.

Asami miraba de reojo a Korra. El esfuerzo que sus amigos mostraban por esconder el agotamiento que sentían cada vez se les hacía más difícil. Bolin no alcanzo a ocultar un bostezo que llamo la atención de la maestra.

"¿Korra?" Hablo Sato logrando que la nombrada volteara a verla. "Recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías que estar en la isla del aire al medio día ¿No?" En ese mismo instante el Avatar noto la posición del sol por la ventana. El sol ya estaba en lo más alto desde hace un largo rato **[NT: Cuando el sol alcanza su altura más alta significa que es medio día. En este caso, eso ya había pasado desde hace un rato y serian aproximadamente la de la tarde]**

"¡Rayos! Tenzin me va a matar." Dijo Korra parándose de golpe. "Sera mejor que me vaya…" De golpe recordó todo lo que había sucedido estos últimos días y pestañeo aturdida. Por unas cuantas horas había olvidado todas sus preocupaciones.

Asami se maldijo por lo bajo al ver como el ánimo de Korra cambiaba. Todos se levantaron para seguir al Avatar que caminaba con paso lento hacia la salida de la mansión.

Korra se paró frente a la puerta y la abrió para salir. Se detuvo unos segundos y volteo a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos mañana chicos." Ninguno respondió nada, solo se quedaron ahí observándose entre ellos.

Asami soltó un suspiro y una idea surgió en su cabeza al ver por el rabillo del ojo a los hermanos. "Korra." Dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "¿Te gustaría quedarte unos días en mi casa?" El rostro del Avatar se ilumino de golpe.

"¡Me encantaría!" Exclamo. "Pero no estoy segura si Tenzin me dejara…" Dijo dudosa colocando su mano en la nuca.

"Yo hablare con él, estoy seguro que lograre convencerlo." Dijo Asami. La sonrisa de Korra se ensancho aún más y se lanzó sobre Asami para darle un abrazo de oso.

"¡Gracias!" Sato hizo una mueca al sentir como Korra utilizaba más fuerza de la necesaria en el abrazo.

"Está bien Korra, pero suéltame que me lastimas." Dijo y sintió como Korra se alejaba de ella con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Tu adelántate, que quiero terminar de hacer unas cosas aquí. Te alcanzo dentro de un rato." El avatar asintió y llevo su mano a la cabeza para hacer una seña militar.

"¡Adiós chicos! Los veo al rato." Y salió corriendo mientras daba un silbido llamando a Naga. Todos se dedicaron a observar como el Avatar esperaba unos minutos parada junto a la fuente de la mansión, hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó un fuerte ladrido. El gigantesco perro-oso polar entro por las puertas abiertas de la muralla que rodeaba la residencia, y se detuvo frente a su dueña.

"Siempre me he preguntado." Dijo Bolin viendo como el Avatar se perdía a la distancia sobre su fiel amiga. "¿Cómo es que Naga siempre escucha a Korra? Ósea, puede que este lejísimos pero siempre llega cuando la llama." Mako se inclinó de hombros sin tener una respuesta.

"Sinceramente, ni yo puedo responder a eso Bo." Dijo Asami cerrando la puerta. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared para observar a los maestros en silencio. Bolin y Mako se miraron sin saber que hacer al sentir como los minutos pasaban y Sato no decía nada.

"¿Y bien?" Pronuncio Asami mirando a Mako. Este frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Dijo sin entender.

"Ya pueden dejar de fingir, Korra no está." Esta vez volteo a ver a Bolin. Este se rasco la nuca y una mueca se formó en sus labios al verse descubierto. Respiro profundamente para luego derrumbarse en el suelo. Mako negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada y camino hasta las escaleras para sentarse. Los dos finalmente dejaron de ocultar el cansancio que sentían y Asami no pudo más que lamentarse al ver sus demacrados rostros.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer Asami?" La pregunta de Bolin sonó desganada y triste. Asami se agacho para quedar a la altura del maestro tierra que estaba recostado de espalda contra el suelo. Le acomodo el cabello con una sonrisa triste.

"No lo sé, Bo, no lo sé."

La empresaria obligo a los chicos a ir al lugar, que por un tiempo sería su habitación. El cuarto era gigante, tenía dos camas de dos plazas y un baño propio. A pesar de lo lujoso que era el lugar, Bolin no hizo ni un comentario y fue directo a recostarse en la mullida cama.

Mako soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

"Gracias Asami."

La nombrada lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Los dejo descansar."

-x-

Convencer a Tenzin fue una tarea más fácil de lo que Korra se había imaginado. Cuando arribo a la isla del aire fue directo a buscarlo, y como esperaba la respuesta que le dio fue un duro y rotundo **No.** Ni si quiera alcanzo a sentirse decepcionada, tenía más que claro que esa sería la respuesta y paso el resto de la tarde vagando y entrenando en espera.

Asami llego varias horas después y fue directo a hablar con Tenzin. Antes de que Korra llegara a procesar las cosas ya tenía permiso para irse a quedar a la gran mansión de los Satos. En realidad, solo basto unas cuantas palabras y una mirada firme de Asami para que Tenzin entendiera que Korra no dejaría sus responsabilidades de lado al estar un tiempo lejos de la isla del aire.

Al contrario, sentía que Korra entrenaría más duro si su supervisora era Asami.

Korra empaco lo justo y necesario. Varias mudas de ropa – el tiempo que estaría en la mansión de los Satos era indefinido – sus pesas y algunos juguetes de Naga, todo dentro de dos maletas azules con los característicos símbolos de la Tribu del Sur. Asami decidió irse en su Satomovil – seguía sin gustarle la idea de montar un animal– y así ambas cruzaron Ciudad Republica hasta llegar a la gigantesca mansión en donde ambas vivirían por un tiempo.

"¿Dónde puedo dejar a Naga?" Pregunto Korra mientras de un salto se bajaba de su fiel amiga. Asami apago el motor de su Satomovil y bajo con una mirada pensativa.

"Podría pedir que hicieran una cama en mi taller, es un lugar grande y ahí podrá dormir por las noches." Korra asintió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naga.

"Quédate aquí chica, después vendré a jugar un rato contigo." Le hablo a su fiel compañera regalándole una última caricia antes de encaminarse a la entrada de la mansión.

"Puedes jugar por todo el jardín si quieres Naga." Dijo Asami acariciándole detrás de la oreja. La perro oso- polar soltó un gruñido encantado y refregó su inmenso hocico contra el cuerpo de la Sato. Esta solo rió. "Eres un encanto." Murmuro mimando el pelo blanco del animal por varios minutos.

Cuando entro a la mansión se encontró con Korra que la esperaba justo en la entrada. Esta le regalo una sonrisa divertida y las mejillas de Asami se tiñeron de un suave rojo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo la empresaria mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Korra se rió al ver a su amiga avergonzada.

"Pensé que no te gustaban muchos los animales, Sami." Sato soltó un bufido mirando la pared.

"¿Y qué? Naga es una ternura." Korra abrió la boca para seguir burlándose pero el estruendo de una puerta la hizo saltar en su lugar.

"¡Korra!" Grito Bolin corriendo para tirarse encima del Avatar. Tenía el torso descubierto y solo traía puesto un Short. "Tienes que ver la piscina, es gigante y también funciona como un yacusi." Hablo mientras levantaba a Korra entre sus brazos y empezaba a caminar torpemente.

"¡Boooo! ¡No puedo meterme así al agua!" Exclamo el Avatar tratando de escapar. Korra era fuerte y con cada paso que daba, a Bolin mas le costaba caminar y tratar de impedir que esta se soltara. Al final la fuerza de gravedad hizo su trabajo y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Asami se acercó riendo y negando con la cabeza.

"Sera mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos Korra o a este paso Bolin nos tirara con todo y ropa al agua." Dijo divertida subiendo la escalera. El avatar se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa comenzando a caminar.

"Auch."

"Perdón Bo, no te vi." Dijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Su pie _casualmente_ había golpeado la cabeza de Bolin con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria mientras pasaba junto a él. Fue en dirección a la puerta para agarrar sus maletas y se encamino hacia la escalera por donde había desaparecido la dueña de casa.

Asami camino por un largo pasillo y se paró frente a una puerta roja que Korra conocía muy bien.

"Tu cuarto esta junto al mío." Dijo Sato con una sonrisa señalando con la mano una puerta de color crema que estaba al lado derecho

Korra se acercó curiosa y abrió la puerta. Dentro vio una linda y espaciosa habitación de colores crema y café. Una gran cama en el centro y un ventanal que daba vista al patio de la mansión.

"¡Hey! Mira, puedo ver a Naga desde aquí." Exclamo el Avatar dejando las maletas sobre la cama. Se acercó a la ventana al notar una gran mancha blanca que corría por el jardín. "Y acaba de arrancar un árbol." Dijo en tono de disculpa. Asami solo miro sorprendida al perro-oso polar que corría por el lugar con un tronco en la boca.

"Está bien, el jardinero lo arreglara fácilmente." Dijo finalmente sin darle mucha importancia. "Voy a por mí traje de baño, los chicos ya nos están esperando."

-x-

Bolin corrió para lanzarse a la piscina. Una gran cantidad de agua salió expulsada justo en el momento en el que Korra entro al cuarto.

"¡¿Pero que-?!"

El maestro tierra se reía desde su lugar en la piscina al ver al Avatar totalmente empapado. Una gigantesca ola lo cayó de golpe hundiéndolo hasta tocar el fondo de la alberca. Desde el fondo del agua Bolin podía escuchar la risa de Korra y refunfuño molesto logrando que varias burbujas salieran a la superficie. La maestra control se acercó justo al punto en donde vio las burbujas y se arrodillo.

"¡Eso te pasa por mojarme!" Exclamo con triunfo soltando una risa. Sintió como algo agarraba su tobillo y lo próximo que respiro fue agua.

"¡BO!"

Asami recién había entrado a la habitación cuando vio como Korra desaparecía en la piscina. Sonrió divertida y se encamino hasta sentarse en uno de los bancos al costado del lugar. A unos metros más allá vio a Mako que la miraba de reojo. Los ojos de Asami se tornaron molestos y le dedico una mirada de advertencia.

" _No-me-vuelvas-a-mirar."_ El maestro fuego entendió perfectamente el mensaje y se dedicó a mirar el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en el planeta.

Asami observo como Korra reía junto a Bolin en el agua y sonrió pensativa. No era que le incomodara que Mako la mirara – incluso podría decirse que se sentía alagada – pero le molestaba demasiado que lo hiciera cerca de Korra. Mako no era malo, simplemente era una persona que le costaba saber que era lo que quería en su vida. Trato de calmarse cerrando los ojos por un instante.

"¡Ven aquí Mako!" Grito Bolin lanzándose sobre su hermano para colgarlo como si fuera un saco en su hombro. Se lanzó con él a la piscina sin dejar de reír.

"¡BOLIN!" Grito el maestro fuego justo antes de desaparecer en el agua.

Asami rió contenta al ver a todos tan felices. Observo como Korra lanzaba agua a los hermanos con su control de los elementos y como estos – especialmente Bolin – le devolvían el ataque.

Negó con la cabeza divertida.

Korra fue la primera en notar la falta de participación de la Sato. Se sumergió en el agua para pasar desapercibida y se acercó lo más posible a la orilla cercana en donde estaba Asami. Saco el rostro del agua llamando la atención de la empresaria.

"¿Qué pasa Korra?" Pregunto con tranquilidad. Esta la miro fijamente por unos segundos y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Asami frunció el ceño.

"No, Korra. Ni lo pienses." Dijo cruzándose de brazos. La sonrisa de la maestra no se borró en ningún momento.

"Korra, te estoy diciendo que ni se te ocu-." Asami vio como Korra levantaba las dos manos y en un movimiento una considerable cantidad de agua la cubrió. Se quedó por varios segundos con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Uuuuuuh!" Exclamo Bolin con una sonrisa. Mako tosió tratando de esconder una carcajada. al contrario de Korra que se reía abiertamente.

Asami abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al Avatar.

"Esto me lo pagaras." Dijo molesta. Korra solo se rio saliendo de la piscina para acercarse a Asami. La tomo por uno de sus brazos y la obligo a levantarse.

"Korra, no." Agrego tratando de soltarse. Esta la volteo a ver y le dedico una sonrisa que la empresaria no pudo evitar devolver.

"No te estoy preguntando." Dijo finalmente lanzándose a la piscina.

"¡No!"

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas. A pesar de que Asami trato de evitarlo, termino uniéndose al juego que surgió entre todos en el agua. Korra que tenía la ventaja injusta de estar en su elemento, fue la que más se divirtió al hacerles bromas a los demás. La mayor parte del agua termino fuera de la piscina para la satisfacción de Korra.

Al final, esta última fue la primera en salir del agua.

"Sami, chicos, tengo que ir al baño." Dijo todavía riéndose después de haber hundido a Bolin por décimo octava vez. Tomo una toalla y con esta se secó un poco el cuerpo para luego salir de la habitación. Camino con tranquilidad mientras silbaba una canción que hace poco había escuchado en la radio. Subió las escaleras y fue al baño que siempre utilizaba cuando iba a la casa de Asami.

Se detuvo al escuchar una voz que conocía.

"Tuvimos unas cuantas dificultades pero ya no falta mucho para tener todo listo." Era Hiroshi. Al principio Korra no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

"Lo sé, lo que sucedió en el estadio arruino un poco nuestros planes pero las cosas están funcionando bien."

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esto último. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido.

"Lo sé, ya no falta mucho para acabar con esto de una vez."

Por unos segundos todo se mantuvo en silencio.

"Bien. Adiós."

Korra se quedó inmóvil.

Despertó de golpe al escuchar ruidos en la habitación y se encamino sin hacer mucho escandalo al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se apoyó contra esta. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad aturdiéndola. Una idea lentamente se empezó a formar en su subconsciente pero inmediatamente Korra negó con la cabeza tratando de borrarla de su mente.

" _Tonterías"_ Se dijo abriendo el grifo del lavamanos para mojarse la cara. _"Solo son tonterías."_ Se repitió mirándose al espejo. Vio como sus ojos reflejaban la duda que sentía pero al final se obligó a dejar de pensar.

Y así lo hizo cuando volvió junto a los demás. Se mantuvo así, rodeada de la tranquilidad de sus amigos que lograron reconfortarla y al hablar con Asami borro todas las dudas que sentía. O eso fue lo que creyó, hasta que llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir. En el momento en el que recostó la cabeza contra la cama la sonrisa que traía desapareció lentamente. Hundió el rostro contra la almohada colocándose boca abajo y respiro lentamente.

" _Solo son tonterías."_

-x-

Era la primera mañana que pasaban todos en la mansión Sato. Korra extrañamente fue la primera en despertarse. Cuando Asami bajo en busca de su desayuno, la encontró conversando con Rina y devorando un abundante plato de comida en la encimera de la habitación. Se dedicó por unos segundos a examinar el rostro del Avatar y vio preocupada como este lucia pensativo y hasta podría decirse que afligido.

"Buenos días." Anuncio sin dejar de ver a Korra.

"¡Buenos días señorita!" Exclamo Rina con su usual energía y de inmediato paso a servir el desayuno a Asami. Mientras tanto, esta se sentó junto a Korra y se dedicó a mirarla directo a los ojos.

"Buenos días Sami." Finalmente dijo el Avatar mirando a su amiga. Ambas se observaron por varios segundos evaluándose.

"¿Qué pasa Korra?" Dijo Asami inquieta. Korra relajo las facciones al escuchar a su amiga tan preocupada y finalmente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y por consiguiente, también en el de Asami.

"Nada, solo tuve un mal sueño, pero ya me siento mejor." Dijo mientras se dedicaba a terminar su plato. "¡Otro por favor!" Exclamo encantada.

Asami soltó un suspiro aliviada al notar como el semblante de Korra mejoraba. Y siguiendo su ejemplo se dedicó a comer. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los chicos se les unieran y así pasaron la mañana entre conversaciones y bromas.

Ya era medio día cuando Asami se levantó del sillón en donde todos descansaban después del desayuno.

"Korra, es hora de entrenar."

"¿Qué?" Dijo mirando a la Sato. "¡Pero si estoy leyendo!" Exclamo mostrando el diario que tenía en la mano. **[NT: Si, Korra en mi historia lee.]**

"Puedes seguir leyendo la sección de pro-control más tarde." Respondió en un tono firme. "Ahora. A entrenar."

Korra estuvo a punto de rebatir pero solo una mirada seria de Asami vasto para que guardara silencio.

"Chicos, son totalmente libres de usar la piscina y también tengo un juego de Pai Sho por si quieren utilizarlo." El rostro de Bolin se ilumino ante la mención de aquel juego. Asami sonrió al ver la emoción del maestro tierra. "Pueden pedírselo a Rina."

El resto del día fue un constante movimiento de un lado para otro para Korra. Asami era una persona exigente, un contraste perfecto ante la personalidad hiperactiva que poseía. No le dio ni un segundo de descanso más que el necesario.

Asami estaba apoyada contra un árbol para guarecerse del sol y para poder ver con atención los ejercicios que realizaba el Avatar. Vio como esta golpeaba el piso con fuerza haciendo que una porción de tierra se elevara, luego, giro sobre su propio eje para lanzar una patada logrando que la porción de tierra saliera disparada hasta chocar contra un árbol rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Repitió el mismo proceso pero esta vez más rápido. Después de unos cuantos minutos esta vez levanto 3 porciones de tierra que lanzo de manera consecutiva.

Asami miraba atentamente los proyectiles que eran lanzados. Le llamo particularmente la atención la forma que tenía cada trozo de tierra; todas eran cuadradas.

"¿Korra?" La nombrada se detuvo con la respiración agitada dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a Sato. "¿Siempre le das esa forma a la tierra?"

El avatar frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo?"

Asami sonrió de lado ante la cara de duda de Korra. "Levanta un trozo de tierra." El avatar siguió la orden sin preguntar. Golpeo el suelo haciendo que una porción de este se levantara del suelo y fue ahí cuando Korra entendió a que se refería Asami.

"Si, siempre son cuadradas."

Sato se acercó a observar mejor el trozo de tierra. Toco con la punta de sus dedos la tierra y noto que el cuadrado tenia pequeñas protuberancias. Encontró curioso estos detalles.

"¿Crees que puedas levantar otro trozo de tierra que sea lo más cuadrado posible?" Korra miro confundida a Asami ante el extraño pedido, pero al final termino asintiendo. Bajo el trozo de tierra para devolverlo a su lugar. Respiro lentamente y esta vez piso el suelo con firmeza.

Asami pudo comprobar con una sonrisa que esta vez el trozo de tierra tenía una forma cuadrada casi perfecta. Los lados eran lizos como si fueran una tabla de madera.

"¿Le puedes dar una forma redonda?" Korra medito en silencio unos momentos. Frunció el ceño para luego mover las manos en forma circular, como si estuviera dándole forma a una plastilina. El trozo de tierra lentamente empezó a tomar la forma deseada hasta que finalmente quedo en el aire una esfera de tierra.

Una idea se empezaba a formar en la cabeza de Asami. _"Se nota que le cuesta darle forma a la tierra."_ Pensó analizando la figura que Korra había creado. _"Me pregunto si…"_

"¿Crees que puedas darle una forma triangular?" Korra guardo silencio por varios segundos, algo contrariada. Dejo de controlar el círculo de tierra y este cayó al suelo dando unos cuantos giros como si fuera una pelota.

"Nunca lo he intentado." Admitió el Avatar finalmente soltando un suspiro. "Y todavía no entiendo que quieres lograr haciéndome hacer esto." Agrego por lo bajo. Asami le dedico una sonrisa.

"Tú solo calla y haz lo que te digo." Korra soltó un bufido exasperado pero no dijo nada más. Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos mirando el suelo. Levanto las manos e hizo un movimiento extraño con las manos, primero separándolas y luego juntándola por las palmas.

Se levantó de la tierra una forma algo extraña. Korra la mantuvo en el aire sin dejar de mover las manos tratando de convertir el trozo de tierra en un triángulo. Pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en minutos hasta que finalmente la tierra empezó a tomar la forma que Korra deseaba.

" _Lo que imaginaba."_ Pensó Asami viendo la figura que había formado Korra. Finalmente la tierra había tomado la forma de un triángulo. Asintió para sí.

"Ahora vas a practicar creando figuras geométricas con la tierra."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo Korra incrédula.

"Ya me escuchaste."

"¡Pero si soy el Avatar no un escultor!" Asami sonrió con ironía.

"Gracias a Raava que no lo eres, serias uno pésimo."

Korra abrió y cerró la boca indignada. "¡Pero si mi triangulo es perfecto!"

Asami rodo los ojos divertida. El orgullo del Avatar era gigantesco, tan grande como su testarudez.

"Si, pero te demoraste bastante en hacerlo. Quiero que practiques dándole forma a la tierra para que mejores tu capacidad de control."

" _Y de concentración."_ Pensó.

Korra estuvo a punto de rebatir pero se calló al darse cuenta que no tenía nada con que refutar el argumento de Asami. Al final termino asintiendo y dando un largo suspiro se preparó mentalmente para el nuevo _entrenamiento_ – una total pérdida de tiempo se dijo por lo bajo– que Asami había creado.

-x-

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Korra y los demás habían llegado a vivir a la mansión de los Satos. A diferencia de Bolin y Mako, que disfrutaban de la cómoda vida de la gente rica, el Avatar pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando junto con Asami. Korra descubrió impresionada – e indignada – que Asami era igual o incluso aún más estricta que Tenzin.

Pero existía una gran diferencie entre ambos maestros; la diferente forma que tenían de entrenar a Korra. Asami había reemplazado las horas de meditación por su creación más reciente, el entrenamiento de las figuritas – como le gustaba llamarlo Korra. Era una forma curiosa de manejar los elementos, pero a la vez, un gran descubrimiento que ayudo al Avatar a mejorar su concentración – aunque esta apenas lo notara. Decir que Asami se sentía orgullosa de su creación, era decir poco. La sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que veía entrenar a Korra, era imborrable.

Como era de suponer, primero empezaron con Tierra control. El primer día Korra se dedicó a crear figuras con tierra, desde la primera esfera hasta pentágonos y polígonos.

El segundo día siguieron con Agua control. Asami le dio la difícil tarea de crear un triángulo con agua. Era complicado darle forma a un elemento tan irregular y después de bastante práctica y varias horas finalmente lo logro. El siguiente paso fue congelar esas figuras.

Al final de día Korra tenía apilado círculos, estrellas, cuadrados y hasta una figura algo deforme y que tenía cierto parecido con un perro. Asami se rio cuando Korra le dijo que era Naga.

Pero en el tercer día surgió el verdadero reto. Si el agua era un elemento inestable, ni hablar del fuego. Igual que los anteriores elementos se dedicó a crear figuras pero esta vez surgió una pequeña diferencia; el fuego era unos elementos más vistosos y para muchos el más bello de todos; convirtiéndose en el favorito de Asami.

Sato le pidió a Korra que manejara el fuego como si fuera un látigo, un método que la mayoría de los maestros fuego utilizaban, pero que con el pasar de las horas dejo de parecer un simple objeto y se convirtió en un ser viviente; la fluidez con la que se movía era algo que solamente un maestro agua podía igualar. Suave pero seguro, y lo suficientemente bello como para formar un arco de fuego que ilumino todo el jardín. Y aunque era maravilloso a la vista, el problema surgió cuando notaron la segunda característica de este elemento; todo lo hermoso que poseía lo tenía por igual de peligroso.

"¡Bien Korra!" Alabó la empresaria al ver como un cuadrado de fuego se formaba en el cielo. En solo segundos este se transformó en un círculo y más tarde en un triángulo. Korra tenía una sonrisa confiada mientras movía las manos de una forma extraña; y esta vez en el cielo se formó una estrella de fuego. Seguramente si Asami hubiera tenido unos 10 años menos estaría saltando y aplaudiendo como una niña encantada; pero la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos fue su forma de expresar la emoción que sentía por dentro.

"Debo admitir…" Dijo Korra acercándose al árbol en donde estaba apoyada la Sato. "Que tu extraño entrenamiento es más divertido de lo que pensaba."

Asami coloco una de sus manos en su cadera y sonrió de lado.

"Te lo dije." El Avatar giro los ojos con una sonrisa al escuchar aquel tono orgulloso que siempre utilizaba Asami cuando tenía la razón.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, cada una disfrutando de la tranquilidad que rodeaba el gran jardín – o campo – de la mansión. Korra soltó un suspiro al sentir la brisa golpear su rostro sudoroso; aunque no lo admitiría los ejercicios de Asami la agotaban bastante, de una manera física y mentalmente. La concentración que utilizaba para darle forma a ciertos elementos que por naturaleza no son moldeables – como lo era el fuego y el agua – era grande. Tenía que crear una imagen mental de lo que quería; Luego tenía que transmitir esa imagen a través de sus extremidades y mover su cuerpo según el elemento que utilizara; una explicación que sonaba fácil pero que era muy complicada y agotadora de llevar en practica

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir como Asami se movía. La vio sentarse en el césped y recostarse contra la corteza del árbol. La vio como cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el movimiento de las hojas y la vio suspirar con una sonrisa. Se quedó así unos segundos, observándola, hasta que una idea siguió en su mente al observar con más detalle el gran árbol.

"Sami, quiero intentar hacer algo." La nombrada abrió los ojos y vio a Korra con curiosidad.

El Avatar se alejó varios pasos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Movió los brazos de manera lenta y fluida girándolos en círculos y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía un ovalo de fuego rodeo el árbol de manera horizontal.

Asami miraba con atención las chispas de color rojo que saltaban entre las llamas y una sonrisa se formó al sentir el leve calor que estas transmitían.

Lamentablemente Korra no noto como alguna de esas chispas caían sobre las hojas en la parte posterior del árbol. Se acercaba el otoño y las hojas cecas transmitieron el fuego con rapidez. Tarde Korra diviso el pequeño incendio que se había propagado por casi toda la copa del árbol.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamo el Avatar asustada corriendo en dirección a la fuente en busca de agua. Asami la miro confundida; no había notado el humo y el olor a quemado lo había relacionado con el fuego que Korra había creado. Vio cómo su amiga levantaba con su control de los elementos una gran porción de agua y fue ahí cuando escucho un fuerte chasquido arriba de su cabeza. Algo duro golpeo su hombro y al instante un calor recorrió todo su brazo derecho. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y sintió que el calor se volvía insoportable y sintió como miles de agujas se enterraban en su piel, desgarrándola. Soltó una exclamación y se levantó de golpe. Justo a tiempo llego Korra para cubrirla de agua apagando el fuego de su ropa y también el del árbol.

Asami tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Repetía Korra asustada sin saber qué hacer. Sato apretó los dientes tratando de no soltar un quejido y se tocó el hombro con una mano. Podía sentir el olor a humo y la tela de su ropa estaba totalmente chamuscada dejando ver una porción de su piel teñida de un fuerte color rojo.

Pero de golpe detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo al sentir como un olor llegaba a su nariz, uno familiar.

Era el olor de piel quemada.

Korra finalmente logró calmarse y recordó todo lo que Katara le había enseñado. Rápidamente le quito el chaleco que cubría el cuerpo de Asami y no se detuvo a pensar en la extraña rigidez que cubría las extremidades de su amiga. Corrió en busca de agua y volvió con una pequeña cantidad. Examino el brazo de Asami y se asustó al ver lo profunda que era la quemadura. Cubrió toda la zona con agua y empezó a sanarla.

Ninguna dijo nada por largos minutos, incluso cuando Korra termino de curar la herida el silencio se mantuvo.

"¿Sami?"

La nombrada pestañeo varias veces al sentir una palma cálida sobre su piel. Giro la cabeza y se encontró con los lindos ojos azules de Korra que brillaban preocupados. Se dedicó a observarlos y lentamente sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba

"¿Estas bien?" Asami sonrió para tranquilizarla.

"Lo estoy Korra."

-x-

Desde aquel incidente sorpresivamente Asami decidió desaparecer por un tiempo alegando que tenía unas cosas pendientes que hacer en la empresa de su padre.

Si Korra noto algo raro en la actitud de la Sato, no lo menciono.

Si Korra vio que Asami traía un semblante triste, tampoco lo menciono.

Lo único que podía pensar Korra era en el accidente. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo dañino que podían ser sus poderes. No era algo nuevo; sabía que era peligroso y que su control de los elementos fácilmente podrían llegar a matar – por algo era conocida como el ser más poderoso del planeta. Pero ver el daño que estos eran capaces de hacer en alguien tan cercano como lo era Asami, traía otro tipo de dimensión al asunto, otro tipo de conciencia que Korra nunca había tenido.

Y aquella noche, cuando se despertó cubierta de sudor y totalmente asustada, se prometió que lograría controlar totalmente su poder. Con solo recordar la pesadilla, con solo volver a ver como sus amigos eran lastimados por su poder en sueños, todo su cuerpo tembló.

" _Nunca más."_ Se prometió mirando sus manos, las capaces de lastimar a cualquier ser vivo. _"No volverá a pasar."_ Se repitió mientras cerraba los ojos con la determinación que la caracterizaba.

" _Nunca más."_

-x-

Bolin nunca había visto entrenar a Korra con tanta decisión.

Mako nunca había visto a Korra con un semblante tan firme.

Rina nunca había visto a alguien comer tanto como lo hacía Korra en los siguientes días.

Naga nunca había jugado con un ser tan pequeño como lo era Pabu, pero a falta de la atención de su dueña no lo quedo de otra que intentarlo.

Pabu nunca antes había estado a punto de morir aplastado por una pata.

Y así estaban las cosas desde que Asami había decidido desaparecer. Korra entrenaba con energía y hacia todo lo que podía por seguir con las pautas del entrenamiento que había creado la Sato. La ausencia de Asami era una espina en su costado que Korra sentía en cada momento.

Pero lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Asami volviera, de eso estaba segura.

-x-

Mako miraba con atención cada movimiento que efectuaba Korra mientras entrenaba. Tenía ambas piernas separadas y apoyadas firmemente en el suelo, su cuerpo levemente inclinado. Sus codos pegados a sus caderas y ambas manos apoyadas una sobre la otra, como si fuera una jaula en donde se aprisionaba algo pequeño. Se quedó quieta por varios segundos en esa posición con los ojos cerrados. Respiro profundamente antes de empezar a separar sus manos de forma lenta. Mako vio como en el espacio que se formó entre ambas manos, suaves destellos anaranjados comenzaron a nacer hasta que finalmente una esfera de fuego apareció.

Korra mantuvo el fuego entre sus palmas encendido por largo rato moviendo las manos en forma circular rodeando las llamas. Lentamente el Avatar fue irguiéndose sin detener los movimientos de sus manos. Cuando su espalda quedo totalmente recta, comenzó a alegar las manos del fuego de manera pausada, tratando de evitar que esta perdiera la forma ovalada que tenía. Sus manos siempre se mantuvieron a la misma altura en la que se encontraba la llama y cuando estas ya estuvieron varios centímetros alejadas de la fuente de calor, detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo.

Así se mantuvo nuevamente por varios segundos. Finalmente su mano derecha se acercó a la bola de fuego hasta quedar a solo milímetros de distancia. Movió su mano como si estuviera tomando un objeto invisible y ese algo imaginario lo comenzó a jalar. Mientras hacía esto, un hilo de fuego se separó del círculo central y se movió siguiendo la mano de Korra, lentamente rodeando todo su cuerpo. **[NT: Imagínense que Korra tiene un Hula-Hula o aro de gimnasia rítmica (Como ustedes lo conozcan) quieto alrededor de su cadera y que este es de fuego. Eso es lo que trata de hacer.]**

Mako miraba maravillado la escena pero toda emoción se borró de golpe al ver como una parte de la ropa del Avatar entraba en contacto con el fuego.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamo Korra deshaciendo las llamas a su alrededor. Con un movimiento de su mano levanto una porción de agua que tenía justo a su lado en un jarro, apagando el pequeño incendio. Se quedó quieta mirando fijamente la parte de su ropa quemada y soltando un largo suspiro se lanzó sobre el césped quedando de espaldas mirando el cielo.

Mako se quedó indeciso sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero finalmente se decidió por acercarse.

Korra estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que solo noto la presencia del maestro fuego cuando este se sentó junto a su lado.

"¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Mako mirando fijamente su rostro. Korra giro sus ojos para observarlo por unos segundos y nuevamente dirigió su vista al cielo que ya mostraba los signos del atardecer. Nuevamente soltó un suspiro resignado.

"Frustrada." Finalmente hablo con desgano, sin agregar nada más. No se sentía con ánimos como para entablar una conversación, y Mako lo noto de inmediato a través de las facciones cansadas que reflejaban su rostro.

"Ya va siendo hora de la cena, cera mejor que entremos. Seguramente Rina ya tendrá lista la comida."

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Korra al imaginarse la deliciosa cena que seguramente los esperaba. Con algo más de energía, asintió para luego levantarse del suelo. Se sacudió la ropa y miro a Mako con una sonrisa.

"Vamos."

-x-

Cuando entraron al comedor, se encontraron con Bolin, que comía felizmente su cena mientras conversaba con la Chef.

"¡Chicooos!" Exclamo el maestro tierra levantando su cubierto mientras los saludaba con la mano al verlos entrar. "Esto esta delicioso, no sé lo que es, pero esta delicioso." Dijo mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de comida a la boca. Murmuro algo inentendible mientras masticaba, centrando nuevamente su atención en su comida.

Rina les regalo una sonrisa a ambos maestros cuando se sentaron en la encimera junto a Bolin. "¿Lo de siempre?" La pregunta fue dirigida especialmente a Korra, que sonrió en respuesta. Rápidamente sirvió la comida primero en un plato que entrego inmediatamente a Mako. El segundo fue entregado varios minutos después, haciendo que la sonrisa que llevaba Korra se ensanchara al ver el contenido del plato.

"¡Rina, por favor ven a vivir conmigo a la isla del aire!" Exclamo en suplica Korra mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca. Soltó una exclamación satisfecha al sentir el delicioso sabor en su paladar.

"Me encantaría Korra, pero alguien tiene que cuidar de la señorita Asami." Dijo logrando que el Avatar le prestara más atención al escuchar el apellido Sato. "Es muy descuidada con su alimentación cuando se sumerge en el trabajo, si no le llevo su comida al taller, podría saltarse el almuerzo y la cena fácilmente." Korra arqueo las cejas sorprendida.

"Oh ¿En serio?" Dijo Bolin mirando a Rina con una expresión extrañada. "No me imaginaba que Asami fuera así. Tenía una imagen mental de que era muy rigurosa con la comida, pues por… ustedes ya saben." Dijo formando en el aire con sus manos la figura curvilínea de Asami.

Mako se tapó el rostro con una mano avergonzado mientras que Rina reía y Korra se ahogaba con su comida al tratar de soltar una sonora carcajada.

"Dios Bo…." Dijo el maestro fuego negando con la cabeza. Korra se sostuvo el estómago por la risa apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

"Oh Bolin, esa estuvo muy buena." Hablo el Avatar levantando un puño el cual el maestro tierra golpeo con el propio en señal de victoria.

Rina estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando el sonido de la puerta la hizo callar, logrando que todos voltearan en dirección al sonido.

Todo el cuerpo de Korra se tensó en un solo segundo y el rostro risueño de Rina cambio a uno más serio.

"Buenas tardes a todos." Hablo Hiroshi con su característica sonrisa afable. Se acercó a paso lento a la encimera y Mako fue el primero en levantarse para saludar.

"Buenas tardes señor, muchas gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en su hogar." Dijo mientras lo saludaba con un apretón de manos.

Korra alzo una ceja al escuchar el tono tan formal de Mako. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía al ver la sonrisa del Sato, una tan amable que inmediatamente le trajo remordimiento por los pensamientos que giraban en su mente desde aquella vez que lo escucho hablar por teléfono.

"No tienes por qué agradecer, Mako. No es ningún problema el tenerlos aquí." Esta vez fue Bolin el que se acercó para estrecharle la mano.

"Es un gusto señor Hiroshi, su hija es una gran persona y les estoy totalmente agradecido de que nos deje quedarnos aquí en su linda, maravillosa y muy ricachona mansión." La sonrisa de Mako se torció por unos segundos y estuvo tentado a levantar un puño y golpear a Bolin.

En cambio Hiroshi no pudo más que soltar una risa, divertido ante la jovialidad del maestro tierra.

"Eres gracioso muchacho." Dijo dándole palmadas amistosas en el hombro. Bolin solo rio alegre mientras se rascaba la nuca. Finalmente el Sato noto a la siguiente integrante del grupo que faltaba y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de la maestra, Korra vio por un instante un brillo que ensombreció la mirada de Hiroshi y que, desapareció en un solo pestañeo.

"Hola Korra, me alegro de verte" La nombrada hizo un gran esfuerzo por crear una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Igualmente Hiroshi." Respondió Korra notando como el ceño del Sato se inclinaba levemente al escuchar su nombre, pero rápidamente una sonrisa encubrió el gesto. Esta vez el hombre mayor volteo a ver a Rina con una sonrisa afable.

"Rina, querida ¿Podrías llevarme el almuerzo a mi oficina? Tengo mucho trabajo que terminar."

Rina solo asintió con una sonrisa de lado y Hiroshi conforme con la respuesta se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y salió del comedor con paso tranquilo. Cuando la puerta se cerró Bolin respiro con fuerza.

"Diooos, nunca creí que conocería a nada más y nada menos que Hiroshi Sato." Dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro para tratar de quitarse el nerviosismo que sentía. "Era como, no puedo decir que distante o tenebroso, se nota a lo lejos que es un anciano agradable pero –."

"Bolin, por dios, no le digas anciano al señor Sato." Exclamo Mako.

"– Tiene ese aire de gente rica que intimida. Ósea, es como si tuviera un aura o hasta un olor que dice _dinero-dinero-dinero_."

"¿Un _olor_?"

En algún momento de la conversación Korra dejo de prestar atención. Su mente volvió a girar al extraño brillo que vio en los ojos de Hiroshi.

" _No es la primera vez que veo esa mirada."_ Pensó recordando el momento en el que conoció al señor Sato. _"¿Qué significa…?"_ Desordeno su cabello frustrado. _"Quizás me estoy imaginando cosas…"_ Se dijo a si misma soltando un suspiro. Agito la cabeza en un intento de borrar los pensamientos que tenía y levanto la mirada en dirección a la cocina. Se topó de lleno con los ojos de Rina que la miraban de manera comprensiva. Inclino la cabeza dudosa mientras se removía el pelo de la nuca viendo como la cocinera se acercaba a donde se encontraba con una taza de té.

"Veo que tú también lo crees." Dijo Rina entregándole la taza. Korra la miro sin comprender. "No te fías del señor Sato ¿No?" Pestañeo varias veces incrédula ante las palabras de la cocinera.

"¿Tú también…?" Dejo la frase inconclusa sin saber muy bien que preguntar. Rina en cambio, solo asintió.

"No se cómo explicarlo, pero simplemente no me fió de él." Se inclinó de hombros sin más que agregar y se concentró en preparar la cena de Hiroshi. "Quizás solo sean imaginaciones mías." Agrego Rina restándole importancia.

Korra solo guardo silencio.

Guardo silencio en lo que quedo del día.

Apenas respondió el _buenas noches_ de Mako y Bolin, pero ninguno se detuvo a pensar en la extraña actitud que portaba. Lo relacionaron con el cansancio del entrenamiento.

Y no estaban del todo equivocados. Korra estaba cansada, pero de tanto pensar, de tanto darle vuelta al mismo asunto y no poder encontrar una respuesta. Incluso recostada en su cama, no pudo dejar de pensar.

"… _no me fió de él."_

Las palabras de Rina habían calado hondo en la conciencia del Avatar. Giro su cuerpo y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada de la cama. Gruño frustrada sin saber qué hacer.

Bueno, _si_ sabía qué hacer. Pero se negaba a hacerlo, se negaba a buscar pruebas de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Hiroshi. Se negaba a aclarar aquella incógnita que rondaba en su mente desde hace tiempo, se negaba a creer que el padre de su amiga – de _Asami_ – estuviera relacionado con algo malo.

Era imposible que Hiroshi estuviera relacionado con _**Amon.**_

La sola mención – el solo pensamiento del líder de los igualitarios le trajo una lluvia de recuerdos. Recuerdos que la hicieron levantarse de golpe de la cama.

" _Solo investigare."_ Decidió finalmente abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Miro con cuidado el pasillo en busca de alguna señal, pero al solo ver oscuridad decidió seguir. Vio por el rabillo del ojo el rojo de la puerta que estaba junto a la suya. Se detuvo ante la sensación de culpa que la invadió pero aun así decidió seguir. Korra podía ser testaruda, necia y hasta irracional algunas veces, pero tenía un sentimiento de la justicia demasiado grande que la llevaba siempre a buscar el bien ante todo – incluso ante sus propios sentimientos.

Camino con paso silencioso por el largo pasillo. Paso junto a la gran escalera que la llevaría al primer piso y también paso por la habitación en donde Bolin y Mako dormían. Finalmente se detuvo ante dos grandes puertas.

La oficina de Hiroshi.

Acerco su oído hasta tocar la madera de la puerta y se quedó así por unos segundos atenta ante cualquier ruido. Cuando estuvo segura de que nada se movía dentro, abrió lentamente la puerta y el chirrido que produjo la hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza. Dentro, solo vio una amplia habitación con sillones a los lados, un bello candelabro en el techo y un escritorio en medio de todo el lugar. Miro todo atentamente cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Se quedó parada sin saber exactamente que hacer o por dónde empezar. Se decidió por lo obvio; el escritorio y se acercó con paso lento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Primero reviso debajo del escritorio y encontró varios papeles. Los ojeo de manera rápida; solo eran planos de Satomoviles. Abrió el primer cajón y se topó con más papeles esta vez con información sobre la empresa, y encontró exactamente lo mismo en el segundo. Reviso cada cajón y no encontró lo que buscaba, no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

Soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a observar la habitación, mirando con detalle la gran cantidad de estantes que rodeaban el cuarto.

" _Más papeles."_ Pensó abriendo el estante más cercano. Repitió el proceso en varios más y no encontró nada.

" _Papeles, papeles y más papeles ¿A caso no tienen nada interesante aquí?"_ Pensó frustrada al abrir nuevamente otro estante y toparse exactamente con lo mismo. Portafolios, carpetas, cuadernos y libros. Es lo único que encontró.

" _Igual que Asami."_ Pensó al ojear un libro sobre ingeniería y mecánica. _"Tal para cual."_ Acomodo el libro en su lugar y se apoyó contra la estantería.

"¿A caso no saben hacer otra cosa que leer?" Refunfuño por lo bajo mirando la biblioteca que Hiroshi tenía en su oficina.

Absolutamente nada.

" _¿Lo único que hace Hiroshi es firmar y contar números?"_ Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro. _"Solo encontré uno que otro plano y yo que pensaba que Hiroshi era la mente maestra detrás de toda la empresa."_

Se sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos y se cruzó de brazos mirando molesta todo el cuarto. _"¿Dónde está lo valioso? ¿El dinero? ¿Los planos con ideas maravillosas? ¿Su diario?"_ Frunció el ceño ante esa idea. _"Asami tiene un diario, y nunca me deja tocarlo. Siempre lo esconde en…"_

Detuvo de golpe todos sus pensamientos.

" _¡Eso es!"_ Se dijo levantándose de golpe.

Estuvo tentada a golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Era tan obvio." Se recrimino. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que se topó con el diario de Asami.

" _ **¡Korra, baja eso ahora!" La nombrada soltó el cuaderno que tenía en las manos dejándolo caer sobre el escritorio de donde lo había tomado. Levanto las manos asustada negando con la cabeza**_

" _ **¡Yo no hice nada!"**_

 _ **Asami se acercó con paso rápido y agarro el libro. Tenía una tapa dura forrada en cuero y una tela suave al tacto y roja cubría el lomo. Lo abrió ojeando las páginas con atención deteniéndose a leer ciertas partes. Suspiro y cerro el libro de golpe sobresaltando a una Korra totalmente tensa. Una sonrisa divertida amenazo con formarse en sus labios al ver por el rabillo del ojo a la maestra control tan nerviosa.**_

" _ **No vuelvas a tomar esto sin mi permiso ¿Esta bien?" Dijo finalmente Asami mirando a Korra, esta vez sin esconder la sonrisa de su rostro. El Avatar asintió obedientemente y le devolvió la sonrisa, más relajada. "Aquí guardo todas las ideas que tengo para nuevos planos y mucha información valiosa."**_

" _ **No sabía que tenías un diario Sami." Dijo Korra acercándose soltando una risa divertida. La sonrisa de Asami se torció irritada.**_

" _ **No es un diario, es una agenda con información valiosa." Agrego molesta rodeando el escritorio. Korra vio curiosa como Asami apretaba un interruptor pequeño - que seguramente jamás hubiera notado – a un costado del mueble. De la lisa superficie una parte cuadrada se levantó, una que Asami abrió. Como si una puerta se tratara, detrás de esta se veía un lugar espacioso lo suficientemente grande como para guardar libros y planos.**_

" _ **Wouh, eso sí que es un verdadero escondite." Dijo el Avatar acercándose para mirar con más atención la pequeña habitación.**_

" _ **Si, es un lugar perfecto para guardar cosas valiosas." Hablo Asami con una sonrisa tranquila. "Aquí guardo mis cosas más importantes."**_

" _ **Es algo que mi papa invento."**_

Korra no tardó en encontrar el escondite. Apretó el pequeño interruptor e inmediatamente levanto la cuadricular puerta.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en su rostro. Dentro encontró una gran y variada cantidad de planos, de todos los tamaños. Algunos se encontraban doblados y otros enrollados de manera cilíndrica, y no sabiendo muy bien que sacar, Korra se dedicó a rebuscar entre todos los objetos que se encontraban dentro.

Recordó el diario de Asami, y se dedicó a buscar algo similar. Finalmente lo encontró en lo más profundo del escondite y en comparación con el de su hija, la _agenda_ de Hiroshi era mucho más pesada y en los bordes se notaba lo desgastada y antigua que era.

Korra abrió con cuidado el libro, y se dedicó a pasar cada página lentamente, leyendo los títulos y algunas partes de los párrafos. Se detuvo en continuas ocasiones interesada por los dibujos y bocetos de diferentes máquinas y entre todas las muchas cosas que vio, una le llamo particularmente la atención. Toco el dibujo con su dedo índice curiosa, observando con detalle el objeto que podía ser perfectamente un guante, solo que mucho más grande y definitivamente hecho con maquinaria. Extrañamente le parecía familiar, pero al dar vuelta la página descubrió porque.

Ahora el guante se encontraba de lado y de diferentes puntos Hiroshi había dibujado líneas que se repartían por toda la prenda.

Electricidad.

" _Los guantes de los igualitarios."_

Apenas había dado un pestañeo cuando el fuerte y ensordecedor sonido de un teléfono recorrió toda la habitación. Sobresaltada, sus manos soltaron el cuaderno haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Miro a ambos lados con todos los sentidos en alerta y diviso justo al lado de la ventana el causante de todo el bullicio. Trago saliva al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos a lo lejos y de un solo movimiento agarro el diario y lo guardo en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado. Cerró la abertura y miro a todos lados desesperada.

" _Ay por Raava…"_ Pensó asustada, tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo a máxima tensión y su cerebro trabajaba a gran velocidad. Miro a todos lados y su mirada recorrió todos los estantes en busca de un lugar para esconderse.

" _¡Ahí!"_ Se acercó a paso rápido al armario de ropa que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Abrió el armario y se metió dentro, justo segundos después de que la puerta de la oficina se abriera. Korra trato de calmar su acelerada respiración y hasta el rápido latir de su corazón le producía la sensación de estar haciendo demasiado ruido.

Escucho unos pasos y el sonido del teléfono seso.

"Habla Hiroshi." Aquella voz solo hizo que los nervios de Korra empeoraran.

"¿Por qué llaman a esta hora?" La voz del Sato sonaba irritada.

"¿Ya está listo? Pensé que les tomaría más tiempo preparar todo."

En medio de todo el nerviosismo y miedo que sentía Korra ante la idea de ser descubierta, su cerebro procesaba y grababa a fuego cada palabra que decía Hiroshi.

"Bien, entonces procederé inmediatamente. Todo estará listo esta tarde y podremos iniciar el ataque de inmediato."

Y lo siguiente que Korra pudo escuchar fueron los tranquilos pasos de Hiroshi; totalmente opuestos al rápido latir de su corazón. Escucho como el Sato caminaba por toda la habitación, y después de varios minutos que para Korra se volvieron eternos finalmente escucho el chirrido de las bisagras de una puerta al cerrarse.

El Avatar se mantuvo quieto unos segundos más antes de salir. Observo con desconfianza todo el lugar antes de sacar todo su cuerpo del armario que le había servido como escondite. El inamovible silencio que la rodeo logro que finalmente todos su cuerpo se relajara y un aliviado suspiro salió de sus labios.

" _Y ahora…"_ Pensó acercándose al escritorio con calma, sumergiéndose en su totalidad en sus pensamientos.

" _Esto es peor de lo que imagine."_ Admitió para sus adentros preocupada al repasar todo lo que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía aturdida, como si acabara de entrar a un callejón sin salida. Toco con la palma de su mano la lisa madera del escritorio y dirigió sus dedos al interruptor. Escucho el suave click y levanto la puerta mientras apretaba los labios y volvió a soltar un suspiro cansado.

Pero al meter la mano en el pequeño cajón todo su cuerpo volvió a tensarse.

" _Pero que…"_

Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del escritorio y observo dentro.

Estaba vacío.

"Imagino que Asami fue la que te mostró ese lugar ¿No?"

Korra se dio vuelta de golpe y se topó con los fríos ojos de Hiroshi. Sintió como su corazón se detenía de golpe.

" _Demonios…"_ Se maldigo por ser tan descuidada.

"Me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que mi hija logro hacerse amiga de algo como….tu?" El Sato caminaba a paso lento dedicándose a observar a Korra con un claro gesto de rechazo. "El Avatar, el maestro de los cuatro elementos." Korra nunca había visto tanto odio en los ojos de Hiroshi. "A ti es quien más debería odiar Asami."

"¿Por qué?" Se atrevió a decir.

El Sato detuvo su andar y una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro.

"¿A caso no lo sabes?" El silencio fue la respuesta que Hiroshi recibió. "¡Mi esposa fue asesinada por inmundos maestros fuego!" Korra se alejó varios pasos al ver como el empresario golpeaba con fuerza el escritorio. "Y tu eres la viva representación de cada maestro. Eres el líder y el único capaz de evitar la venganza que siempre quise tener, la única capaz de detener a Amon."

Como cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del líder de los igualitarios, Korra sintió como una chispa de rabia nacía dentro de su pecho.

"¡¿Cómo puedes aliarte con **él**?!" Exploto acercándose a paso firme, irguiéndose cuan alta era y apretando con fuerza los puños. "¡El destruyo la ciudad! ¡Lastimo a miles de personas!" Apretó los dientes con fuerza y golpeo el escritorio exactamente como Hiroshi lo había hecho minutos antes. "¡Y lastimo a mis **amigos**!"

Korra jamás entendería lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser. Era infantil, algo tosca, torpe e infantil algunas veces, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que la gente la viera solo como una adolescente rebelde – exactamente como Hiroshi siempre la había visto – seguirá siendo y será siempre el Avatar y como tal, la convertía en el ser más poderoso del mundo.

La forma en la que sus ojos azules se oscurecían, como cada facción de su rostro se tornaba dura y la tensión que se veía claramente en cada parte de su cuerpo, logro hacer que el Sato estuviera a punto de retroceder unos pasos.

"No lo entenderías Korra. Jamás lograrías entenderlo." Hiroshi le dedico una mirada dura y fría. "¿Qué sabrás _tú_ lo que es vivir en un mundo en donde las personas te miran como seres inferiores?" Mientras hablaba, de manera lenta y pausada comenzó a caminar sin dejar de observar a la maestra. "Jamás lo entenderías."

Korra bufo. "¡Eso es no es verdad! Nadie te mira como un ser inferior Hiroshi."

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en el rostro del empresario. "Quizás ahora no, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando no tenía dinero, ni un nombre reconocido, todos pasaban sobre mí." Korra estaba tan sumergida en la conversación que no noto cuando Hiroshi se acercó de manera disimulada a un costado del escritorio. "Soy una persona común y corriente después de todo. No tengo el control de ninguno de los elementos y al no tenerlos ¡No soy nada para la sociedad!" Con lentitud abrió uno de los cajones y rebusco en su interior con una de sus manos. "¿A caso nunca has notado Korra, que los que gobiernan cada ciudad, cada país, los líderes más importantes son **maestros?** "

Korra apretó con fuerza la madera del escritorio con su mano, frustrada y sin tener idea de cómo rebatir lo que Hiroshi decía.

"¿Ves?" Afirmo el Sato ante la silenciosa respuesta del Avatar. "Siempre ha sido así. Solo por nacer como maestro, la vida se vuelve más fácil para al resto ¿Ese uno es tu caso Korra?" Hiroshi se rió divertido ante la mirada perturbada de Korra. "¿Qué serias tu sin tus poderes? Una simple adolescente más del montón, rebelde e inmadura, sin futuro."

"No." Negó Korra tratando de esconder el malestar – lo profundo que habían calado aquellas palabras. "Estas equivocado Hiroshi ¡Las cosas no son para nadas así!"

"¡Ser un maestro no es lo que define a una persona!" Exclamo fuerte, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. "¡Mira a Asami! ¡Es una persona increíble, valiente e inteligente! ¡Y no necesita ser un maestro para ser lo que es!"

Hiroshi solo la miro en silencio. "No tienes que decirme algo que sé muy bien, Korra." Dijo dando unos pasos, acercándose. "Mi hija es lo más preciado que tengo y yo se mejor que nadie lo maravillosa y bella que es." Y sonrió nuevamente de manera irónica, una sonrisa que ponía de los nervios a Korra. "¿Y sabes lo difícil que fue ver a _mi niña_ reír a tu lado? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue verla tan feliz junto a personas como tú y esos estúpidos maestros?" Se detuvo frente al Avatar, dedicándose a mirarla en silencio por largos segundos. "Pero yo sigo siendo su padre, y ella me elegirá a mi sobre tu estúpido grupo de amigos."

Korra no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. "Asami jamás se uniría a Amon. Y sin importar que estés tú de su lado, seguirá eligiendo luchar contra los igualitarios."

"No es necesario que se entere aun." Dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa tranquila, como si tuviera absolutamente todo planificado. "Cuando llegue el momento, cuando vea lo que Amon creara, elegirá estar a mi lado."

"¡Yo se lo contare!" Exclamo Korra totalmente segura.

"No me hagas reír." Dijo negando con la cabeza, divertido. "¿Iras y le contaras a Asami que su padre la traiciono? ¿Realmente crees que te escuchara? ¡No tienes ninguna prueba!"

Fue ahí cuando Korra entendió que Hiroshi podía tener algo de razón. Apretó los labios y se maldijo por dentro. _"¿Por qué simplemente no me lleve el estúpido diario?"_ Pensó frustrada.

El Sato sonrió satisfecho. "Y espero que no olvides eso cuando despiertes."

"¿Eh?" Murmuro Korra sin entender.

Y todo sucedió en un pestañeo. Vio como Hiroshi levantaba una mano y tarde noto el objeto que sostenía. Tenía una forma cuadrada totalmente negra y en la parte superior se veían pequeños destellos de electricidad.

Un profundo dolor golpeo su hombro y sintió como miles de agujas recorrían su extremidad y se esparcían por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y todo se volvió negro.

 **[NT: Lo que Hiroshi uso es un arma de electroshock, si quieren saber cómo es solo busquen en Google.]**

-x-

Los rayos de sol golpearon directamente su rostro. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo entumecido y un metálico sabor invadía su boca. Al tratar de moverse una dolorosa punzada golpeo su hombro derecho haciendo que gruñera por lo bajo. Su cabeza pesaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y una vez que se acostumbró a la luz observo su alrededor.

Recorrió la gran habitación aturdida mientras que se sentaba en la mullida y suave cama de su habitación en la mansión de los Satos. El gran ventanal que tanto le gusto la primera vez que lo vio, ahora solo era una molesta insoportable para el malestar que la envolvía. Tomo aire lentamente varias veces tratando de calmar el mareo que la invadió cuando trato de levantarse.

"Ughhh…" Se quejó mientras movía su hombro adolorido. Se retiró la pollera de manera cuidadosa y observo la parte que tanto le dolía notando que una gran porción de su piel estaba enrojecida, color que se extendía hasta su cuello.

Korra suspiro y fue en busca de ropa para cambiarse.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo las grandes escaleras de la mansión y fue directo a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarse con Asami. Ahí se topó con Rina, que la miro con sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta, Korra?" Fue su forma de saludar de parte de la Chef.

"¿Temprano?" Murmuro el Avatar por lo bajo. Dirigió su vista a la ventana más cercana y finalmente noto que el sol todavía se encontraba parcialmente oculto en el horizonte. Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Agito la cabeza tratando de despejarse

"¿Has visto a Asami?" Pregunto formando una sonrisa cansada.

Rina toco sus labios con uno de sus dedos en un gesto pensativo. "Anoche no volvió a la mansión, seguramente se quedó a dormir en su taller, no es la primera vez que lo hace." Una sonrisa esta vez más sincera adorno el rostro de Korra. Eso era algo tan típico de Asami.

"Creo que todos los Sato tienen una obsesión con el trabajo ¿No crees?" Comento Rina entrando a la cocina. "El señor Hiroshi salió muy temprano a una reunión de trabajo."

Korra sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar recordando todo lo que había sucedido anoche. "¿No dijo… nada?" Pregunto mientras tragaba saliva.

Rina la volteo a ver curiosa. "Comento algo de terminar un asunto urgente o algo así." Se inclinó de hombros restándole importancia. "Como te dije antes, no me fio mucho de él, así que no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer."

Korra frunció el ceño. Se sentó en la encimera con una extraña sensación de que algo se le escapaba. Agradeció a Rina cuando esta le sirvió el desayuno y se dedicó a comer en silencio, pensando. Tenía tantas cosas en mente que no estaba segura por dónde empezar a actuar. La necesidad de ir en busca de Asami y contarle absolutamente todo era detenida por las palabras que Hiroshi le había dicho en la noche.

" _¿Iras y le contaras a Asami que su padre la traiciono? ¿Realmente crees que te escuchara? ¡No tienes ninguna prueba!"_

Todavía podía recordar perfectamente la sonrisa burlona que le dedico cuando dijo esas palabras. Apretó el cubierto que sostenía en su mano con tanta fuerza que sintió como este se doblaba. Estaba yendo en contra de toda su naturaleza al tratar de contenerse y no enfrentar el problema directamente. Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era desenmascarar a Hiroshi y que Asami viera lo que estaba haciendo su padre.

Se revolvió el pelo frustrada. _"¡Necesito pruebas!"_ Pensó, con la tentación de golpearse el rostro contra la encimera enojada consigo misma por no haber guardado el diario inmediatamente. _"¿Por qué simplemente no lo tome?"_ Soltó un suspiro exasperado. _"Esto se me esta yendo de las manos. Si solo pudiera hacer algo."_ Removió la comida en su plato. Había perdido el apetito. Detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos de golpe al recordar una cosa.

" _ **Todo estará listo esta tarde y podremos iniciar el ataque de inmediato."**_

"¡Mierda!" Exclamo – sin darse cuenta – en voz alta golpeando con su puño la encimera. La exclamación hizo que Rina se sobresaltara hasta tal punto que soltó uno de los platos que tenía en su mano.

El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose resonó por todo el lugar.

" _Idiota, idiota, idiota…"_ Se repetía mentalmente el Avatar.

Korra no dijo ni una sola palabra al salir corriendo de la cocina. Mucho menos anuncio su salida de la mansión.

Incluso más tarde, cuando Mako y Bolin se levantaron, Rina no supo explicar dónde estaba el Avatar. Por mucho que esperaron, Korra no llego a la hora del almuerzo. Tampoco lo hizo en la tarde, cuando finalmente Asami volvió a reunirse con los demás. Nadie pudo responder las preguntas de la empresaria y tampoco nadie pudo explicar la extraña actitud de Korra.

Simplemente, había desaparecido.

-x-

Nunca había visto aquella expresión en los ojos de Tenzin. Era fría, casi como si estuviera en blanco, como si se negara a mostrarle lo que sentía en esos momentos. Simplemente se quedó quieto en su lugar, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que Korra pronunciaba. Y al final, simplemente asintió en silencio y soltando un largo suspiro, le dedico las últimas palabras que Korra escucharía de su parte por un tiempo.

"No tienes permitido salir de la isla." Y sin si quiera voltear a verla, desapareció por la puerta con la espalda tensa y los hombros caídos, en señal de rendición. Korra se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido por largos minutos, mientras apretaba los puños.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago y un zumbido en los oídos. Sus pensamientos giraban en su cabeza logrando marearla y sintió en la boca el agrio sabor de la culpa.

" _Creo…"_ Pensó apoyando la espalda contra la pared. _"Creo que esta vez realmente metí la pata a lo grande."_

-x-

"¿Asami?"

Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Volteo a ver y se encontró con la afable sonrisa de su padre en la entrada de su taller. Le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose con un paño en la mano que utilizo para quitarse la grasa de auto de los dedos.

"¿Qué sucede papá?" La pregunta resonó por la espaciosa habitación, llena de piezas y restos de Satomoviles. Hiroshi le dedico una mirada en silencio.

"Tengo que habla contigo." Dijo finalmente con una mirada extraña. Asami frunció el ceño, dudosa y antes de responder dirigió una mirada rápida a la ventana. El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Pregunto extrañada.

"Es sobre Korra." Inmediatamente toda la atención de Asami se centró en el hombre de avanzada edad.

"¿Sabes algo de ella? Hoy desapareció de la nada. Mako está muy preocupado."

Hiroshi enarco una ceja. "¿Acaso tu no lo estás?"

"Claro que lo estoy papá, pero es Korra." Dijo inclinándose de hombros con una sonrisa de lado. "Seguramente algo se le habrá ocurrido ir a buscar a la isla del aire." Con una mano se acomodó el cabello mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el paño sucio que estaba ocupando.

El Sato frunció los labios sin perder de vista las expresiones de su hija. Asami inmediatamente noto que algo ocurría al ver la expresión que tenía su padre.

"¿Papá…? ¿Qué pa-?"De la nada, se quedó sin habla. Una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, como un hormigueo que nació en su hombro y que lleno de calor todos sus músculos, dejándolos tensos y agarrotados, imposibles de mover. Todo giro a su alrededor y sintió como alguien la sujetaba. Pestañeo varias veces y se topó con los ojos de su padre, que la miraban con un deje de culpabilidad. Su cerebro estaba lleno de incógnitas, dudas y preguntas que su boca no le dejaba pronunciar.

"Lo siento hija, pero esto es por tu bien."

" _¿Pero qué…?"_ Alcanzo a pensar antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-x-

"¡Necesito un escuadrón de asalto de inmediato!" La fuerte y firme voz de Lin Beifong recorrió todo el edificio. "¡Dupliquen las patrullas que vigilan la ciudad y que alguien llame de inmediato al alcalde!" Exclamo caminando a paso rápido, dando órdenes por doquier mientras que a su lado caminaba Tenzin con el rostro serio. La oficina de la policía bullía como un panal de abejas, todos corriendo por doquier siguiendo las instrucciones que daba su superior mientras que Lin trazaba las diferentes situaciones que podrían presentarse aquella noche.

La noticia había llegado como un remolino de aire – literalmente – cuando Tenzin interrumpió en su oficina con su capa ondeando a su alrededor. Con una sola mirada inmediatamente noto que algo iba mal.

Y realmente, _**todo**_ iba mal.

Escuchar de la boca de Tenzin lo irresponsable que había sido Korra – la gran estupidez, la inmadurez y la inconsciencia que cometió al callar lo que había escuchado hace semanas – _¡Semanas! –_ Casi logra que pegue el grito al cielo. Y ahora estaba ahí tratando de resolver los errores de una niña, tratando de evitar una catástrofe. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la ventana más cercana y vio como el sol se ocultaba dando paso a la oscuridad. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, sino un rastro de humo que subía al cielo desde lejos.

Estuvo a punto de gritar una orden cuando todo el edificio tembló.

" **Y tal como lo prometí."** Dijo una voz a través de los parlantes de la habitación, a través de los altavoces de la oficina del alcalde, a través de las radios de toda la Ciudad. **"El orden de las cosas, finalmente cambiara."**

Lin Beifong golpeo con tanta fuerza el escritorio más cercano, que la madera estuvo a punto de ceder y romperse en pedazos.

Era **Amon.**

Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

La puerta principal del edificio se rompió en mil pedazos dando paso a maquinas con forma humanoide que eran manejadas por Igualitarios.

Y no solo fue ahí. En diferentes puntos de la Ciudad – saliendo de edificios abandonados, de talleres, de todos lados –las maquinas atacaron. Los igualitarios salieron de sus escondites y entraron a hogares electrocutando gente, dejándolos inhabilitados, inconscientes.

Para luego subirlos a autos y desaparecer.

Secuestrándolos.

Y todos y cada uno de ellos, eran maestros.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

La única frase que puede describir como me siento en estos momentos es:

 **¡Se prendido esta mierdaaaaa!**

Les juro que ni yo me esperaba este final, pero después de pensarlo mucho y reescribir el capítulo dos veces fue ahí cuando la historia tomo un giro totalmente inesperado a lo que ya tenía planeado. Tuve que replantearme todo lo que tenía pensado hasta ahora, pero lo que tengo en mente es emocionante y tengo unas inmensas ganas de escribirlo, ahora, ya.

Me disculpo por demorarme tanto, pero los capítulos que siempre escribo son muy largos y espero que eso compense la demora. El próximo lo traeré más rápido, lo prometo.

Quiero contarles una cosa. Al principio, tenía pensado hacer que el padre de Asami le contara a esta, que había pillado a Korra revisando sus cosas y que lo había acusado de aliarse con Amon injustificadamente. Esto desencadenaría una discusión gigantesca entre Korra y Asami que llevaría a un quiebre en su relación. Pero no me gustó la idea, preferí este camino en donde llevaría a que ambos personajes evolucionen como personas sin tener que separarse, porque después, arreglar su relación llevaría a más capítulos y a que todo quedara más largo y eso retrasaría mis otros planes (Y también el Korrasami.)

Pero ¡Eh! No se ilusiones, eso no significa que no sufrirán. Quiero saber sus opiniones ¿Creen que Korra soporte la presión de la culpa? Después de todo, es su culpa no haber contado sus sospechas de inmediato, como en la serie, y debido a esto no pudo evitar el ataque de Amon.

Y ¿Creen que Hiroshi logre convencer a Asami de unirse a los igualitarios? Recuerden que este ahora no la traicionara frente a sus ojos.

Y bueno, eso seria. No tengo nada más que decir. Gracias por sus comentarios, les prometo que siempre los leo todos solo que se me olvida responder. Opiniones, criticas, tomatazos, todo me sirve :D

¡Ah! No falta mucho para que termine la primera temporada, quizás uno o dos capítulos más.

Pd: No odien a Mako, no escribí lo de arriba para colocar más odio al personaje, simplemente me guié a como era en la serie. Pero tranquilos, yo adoro a este personaje y tendrá sus grandes momentos más adelante.

Y siguiendo la tradición.

 **Agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo.**


	4. Consecuencias

**De: Helene Rowle**

 **Aclaración:** Últimamente ya no tengo muchas cosas que me pertenecen, pero si tengo mi orgullo intacto y mi terquedad. También tengo una cajetilla de cigarros, que tengo justo a mi lado y que no creo que me duren hasta mañana. Ah, y mi nuevo celular. Pero, lamentablemente, la Leyenda de Korra no está entre las cosas que me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarto.**

 **Consecuencias.**

Como estrellas en el cielo, las luces en Ciudad Republica brillaban alumbrando la oscuridad que lentamente comenzaba a envolver todo a su alrededor. El viento susurro desde el cielo, hasta caer sobre todo el lugar, abriéndose paso entre matas y arbustos, meciendo las altas copas de los árboles, creando un ambiente que reflejaba un silencio inmutable, uno tan profundo que cada mínimo ruido era escuchado a kilómetros de distancia. Una pequeña mota de polen se elevó entre las corrientes de aire, desprendiéndose de su querida flor. Voló por los aires, danzando con una delicadeza hipnotizante, bailando las corrientes y pasando frente a muchas ventanas de hogares en donde la luz todavía alumbraba su interior. Recorrió pasajes oscuros e inhabitados, paso por avenidas y calles en total plenitud hasta que finalmente se elevó hasta lo más alto. Ahí, viajo por los cielos, pasando tras las nubes en donde las corrientes de aire marina la impulsaron cada vez a más altura.

En lo más alto, los últimos rayos de luz iluminaron la pequeña mota, traspasándola y por unos segundos esta se quedó quieta en el infinito, para finalmente comenzar a caer. El viento, ya más calmado, la empujo con suavidad en su descenso, trazando su camino entre las nubes, cayendo con lentitud hasta posarse sobre la nariz de Korra, haciéndola estornudar. Se llevó la mano a la nariz para tratar de calmar la comezón removiéndose en su lugar – sentada en el suelo a los pies de un árbol – mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de examinar la Ciudad a lo lejos.

Sus dedos golpeaban el suelo consecutivamente, marcando un ritmo intranquilo que representaba el caos de pensamientos que se agitaban en su mente. Estaba irritada, desesperada, frustrada, creando un revoltijo indefinido de emociones que se juntaban en un nudo en su estómago, uno que le había quitado el apetito y la energía. Se había saltado la cena sintiendo un leve remordimiento al ver la expresión preocupada de Penma cuando rechazo su comida. Desde entonces, había escapado de todo el mundo y se había escondido en el lugar más alejado de la isla, en un risco en la punta más alta en donde la vista a Ciudad Republica era perfecta. Podía ver los edificios más grandes, las calles que parecían a lo lejos simples rayas, las luces que parpadeaban en los hogares. Todo.

Lamentablemente, ni si quiera el frio viento que calaba en sus huesos y que le traían dulces recuerdos de su hogar lograban calmarla. Soltando un suspiro, golpeo con la palma la tierra en un sonido seco, haciendo que un trozo de tierra se levantara frente a ella. Acerco su mano y lo tomo entre sus manos, dándole la forma de una pelota para moverla entre sus dedos con agilidad. La lanzo en el aire y la atajo con maestría, para luego lanzarla a su mano derecha y volver a lanzarla. Se quedó ahí, jugando con un trozo de tierra tratando de dejar la mente en blanco.

Cuando finalmente se aburrió, dejo la pelota sobre su palma derecha, y agitando la punta de los dedos hizo que la tierra se elevara unos centímetros. Luego, con la otra mano comenzó una serie de movimientos, como si sujetara un pedazo invisible de plastilina para moldear la tierra dándole diferentes formas; desde un triángulo hasta un cuadrado, de una estrella a un rectángulo. Observo hipnotizada como la tierra se contraria para tomar una forma, luego como esta se expandía para volver a tomar una nueva como si esta fuera una sustancia blanda y maleable.

 _"_ _Asami como siempre, teniendo brillantes ideas."_ Pensó con una sonrisa finalmente aceptando que esta nueva forma de utilizar sus poderes era entretenida, y hasta relajante. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente trabajar como escultor, pero sinceramente comenzaba a encontrar tentadora la idea.

Pero el solo hecho de recordar el nombre de su amiga hizo que la breve calma que había logrado adoptar se transformara en culpa.

Sentía que había traicionado a Asami.

Y le dolía, porque de todas las personas a las que conocía, a la que menos quería lastimar era a su única amiga.

Se mordió el labio, frustrada, empuñando la mano que se encargaba de moldear la tierra logrando que esta se contrajera y formara un bulto indefinido. Los nudillos de Korra se volvieron blancos de tanta presión y las uñas comenzaban a formar heridas en su piel. El trozo de tierra no logro soportar la fuerza que la aprisionaba y termino rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos que cayeron sobre el regazo del Avatar.

Observo el desastre que había formado y soltó un largo suspiro para luego levantarse y sacudirse la ropa. Apoyo su espalda contra el árbol cruzándose de brazos. Cerro los ojos un instante, recostando su cabeza contra la madera, dejando de lado sus pensamientos para agudizar sus sentidos y concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sintió el viento golpeando su rostro, escucho el ruido de las hojas de las copas de los arboles al crujir, incluso por un instante creyó sentir la vida de la tierra bajo sus pies.

Se quedó tranquila, relajando todo su cuerpo.

Disfrutando de la conexión que poseía con su alrededor.

Y bajo sus pies, por un instante, creyó sentir un leve temblor.

Apretó los parpados confundida cuando de nuevo sintió el leve movimiento de la tierra bajo sus talones, uno que se repitió nuevamente. No era un terremoto, era demasiado débil para serlo.

Se sentía…

" _Como si algo muy pesado golpeara el suelo…"_ Abrió los ojos y todo su cuerpo entro en alerta.

A lo lejos, en plena Ciudad una gran nube de humo se expandía y crecía hacia el cielo.

"¿Pero qué…?" Camino varios pasos hasta pararse en la punta del risco que estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraba, y enfoco la vista. No pudo distinguir nada más que una nube negra que comenzaba a oscurecer el cielo. Toda su atención volvió a la tierra cuando nuevamente sintió aquel leve temblor y fue ahí cuando bajo la vista y pudo apreciar el puerto de la isla a metros y metros más abajo de donde se encontraba.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grito demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

En el puerto, un gran buque hecho de metal se encontraba varado a los costados de la isla, meciéndose con las olas del mar. De él bajaban personas y grandes maquinas con formas humanoides, que avanzaban por la isla y subían por la larga cuesta que llevaba al lugar en donde se encontraba el templo del aire.

Una fuerte explosión hizo que Korra se volteara y vio horrorizada como a lo lejos el mismo humo que había visto en la Ciudad, subía al cielo.

"¡No!" Dijo finalmente reaccionando y comenzó el descenso hacia el templo del aire. Se encontraba en una especie de cerro, que estaba en la esquina derecha de la isla, la más alejada de la población. El camino se le hizo eterno, saltando arbusto y esquivando árboles.

Volvió a escuchar el sonido de una explosión y siguiendo su instinto, comenzó a correr a la fuente del sonido. Se topó de frente con una cabaña de entre las muchas que había en la isla, destruida y repleta en llamas.

El crujir de una rama a su costado logro alertarla de un igualitario que se había lanzado a su ataque, y dando un salto hacia atrás entrando en su usual posición de ataque – puño derecho cerca de la cara y el otro un poco más abajo, con los codos hacia atrás y cerca del cuerpo – examino a su enemigo.

Llevaba aquella arma que ya conocía, similar a una vara en su mano derecha que lanzaba leves destellos repleta en electricidad. El Igualitario nuevamente se lanzó de cara a atacar. Korra se quedó unos instante esperando que su contrincante se acercara lo más posible y justo cuando el arma del enemigo estuvo a punto de tocarla, se movió hacia un lado con ligereza y con su pie derecho empujo las piernas del enemigo haciendo que perdiera el eje de gravedad. Con el codo le asesto un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo dejo inconsciente al instante.

Una sensación de ligereza la invadió ante la adrenalina que siempre llenaba su cuerpo al entrar en batalla, y una sonrisa divertida – tanto como tenebrosa – se formó en su rostro.

La oportunidad perfecta para descargar la frustración que se había acumulado con las horas, se le presentaba frente a sus manos.

Y Korra, no la desaprovecharía para nada. Se lanzó a correr como león recién salido de su jaula, con los elementos que controlaba a su alrededor vibrando ante la pronta descarga que se desataría.

Y definitivamente, no había nada peor que un Avatar con sed de pelea.

-x-

Lin Beifong se consideraba como una persona centrada, fría e inamovible como un edificio de cientos de toneladas. Pocas veces las cosas no salían como ella quería, ya que eran escasas las veces que algo se escapaba de su calculadora mente.

Lamentablemente, esta era una de esas situaciones.

Desde el momento en el que los altavoces se prendieron y la voz de Amon recorrió toda la Ciudad, dando inicio – igual que una campana que da inicio a una carrera – al infierno en el que se encontraba envuelta en estos momentos, toda la situación se les había escapado de las manos.

La puerta de la estación de policía había sido destrozada en cientos de pedazos en tan solo un instante por una extraña máquina, una que no estaba hecha de metal puro, para la frustración de Lin y la de todos los maestros de la estación.

La lucha fue difícil, la maquina era resistente, estaba totalmente hecha para repeler a cualquier maestro control. Fue una suerte que la puerta no fuera lo suficientemente grande para hacer que pasara más de una a la vez y con el esfuerzo en conjunto de todos los presentes – incluso Tenzin – lograron deshabilitarla.

Desde ese momento Lin había utilizado toda su experiencia para organizar una brigada de policías en un intento de recuperar el control de la Ciudad. Lamentablemente, eso era insuficiente.

Los igualitarios salían de todos lados y lo más importante, aquellas maquinas eran demasiadas.

Lo que nos trae a este momento.

"¡Jefa!" El grito de uno de sus subordinados logro llamar la atención de Lin que se encontraba hablando con un grupo de oficiales. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva cuando el maestro metal se paró frente a ella. "Acabamos de hacer la misión de reconocimiento por toda el área que nos pidió." Y se quedó callado unos segundos como si estuviera buscando las palabras para continuar.

La paciencia de Lin en estos momentos era tan poco que no soporto ni si quiera 5 segundos de silencio. "¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su reporte? ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo esperando a que hable!" Exclamo alterada haciendo que el policía saltara asustado en su lugar. Este trago saliva con fuerza, una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

"Después de recorrer varios hogares de la Ciudad y examinar a los habitantes descubrimos que los igualitarios en vez de dañar a las personas, las están secuestrando." Hablo rápidamente el oficial, sintiéndose mas intimidado por su jefa que por lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad.

A pesar de que fuera imposible, el rostro de Lin se endureció a aun más y su ceño se frunció significativamente, como si acabara de toparse con otra sorpresa que a estas alturas no se esperaba. "¿Qué?"

El policía solo asintió. "Y eso no es lo peor." Volvió a tragar saliva. "Los únicos desaparecidos son maestros control."

Ninguno de los presenten lograron alcanzar a procesar aquellas palabras cuando una explosión a unos metros de distancia, los hizo cubrirse el rostros con los brazos. Lin, como siempre, fue la primera en entrar en acción. Sin miramientos, busco la fuente de la explosión y se topó con una gran máquina que apuntaba con su brazo robótico a otra vivienda. Corrió con agilidad y utilizando los ganchos de metal que estaban bajo sus mangas, los dirigió al brazo levantado de la máquina – el que se encargaba de lanzar las bombas –, amarrándolo con fuerza para luego utilizar todo su peso para cambiar la dirección a la cual apuntaba. Con éxito y satisfacción, vio como el siguiente misil que fue lanzado golpeo el pavimento a un lado de las casas, creando un sonido en seco y levantando trozos de cemento. Sin perder el tiempo, golpeo el piso con fuerza y el suelo bajo la maquina se levantó haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y se volteara. Una vez en el suelo, utilizo la tierra para envolver los brazos, el torso y la cabeza, cubriendo la parte del vidrio en la que se podía apreciar a un igualitario controlando la máquina y así, quitándole la visión. Y para rematarla, toco suavemente con la punta de su pie el suelo y lo movió hacia un lado, haciendo que un pilar saliera bajo tierra y atravesara la maquina justo por el medio – es decir, por el estómago –haciendo que el lugar se llenara de chasquidos y cortocircuitos, junto con un olor a quemado.

Dando un suspiro, se quedó unos segundos examinando si la maquina era capaz de moverse y al no encontrar nada asintió leventemente para sí, y volvió a paso tranquilo hacia donde se encontraban los oficiales. Todos los presenten la miraban con una profunda sorpresa y admiración.

"Bien, ahora procederemos a una evacuación. Prendan las alarmas e inicien lo que ensayamos cientos de veces en los simulacros en caso de guerra, preparen patrullas con 5 oficiales en cada una y reportándolo equitativamente al sur, al norte y al oeste. Yo me encargare del este junto con mi escuadrón." Miro a sus oficiales después de hablar, examinándolos con una mirada calculadora y seria. "¿Quedo todo claro?"

Se miraron entre ellos dudosos y finalmente uno tuvo el valor de tomar la palabra. "Pero Jefa, el simulacro en caso de guerra toma horas para evacuar a toda la población, no tenemos los suficientes oficiales para hacer esa tarea, no en estos momentos que ha mandado a varios a…" Lin levanto la mano de golpe, totalmente seria, haciéndolo callar al instante.

"No es necesario que me diga lo que ya se." Dijo con una voz dura y dirigiéndole una mirada tan helada que si Beifong fuera una maestra agua ya habría congelado la sangre que corría por las venas del oficial. Este se puso tenso y sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, pero tuvo que pestañear varias veces para asimilar lo que veía. En el rostro de Lin se formó una mueca extraña, bueno, extraña para los oficiales. Una leve sonrisa. "Pero tiene razón, hacer aquella evacuación tardaría horas. " La maestra metal se quedó unos segundos callada, sin notar la estupefacción de sus subordinados. Los engranajes en la mente de Lin giraban a toda velocidad y una lucha interna se formó dentro de su mente.

 _"_ _Es demasiado arriesgado."_ Pensó soltando un suspiro y volteando a ver a su alrededor en un intento de ordenar sus pensamientos. _"Pero no puedo permitir que esto siga sucediendo."_ Lin sabía que arriesgaría mucho con esta decisión. _"No me queda de otra."_ Cerró los ojos y decidida volteo a ver a los oficiales.

"Prendan las alarmas y anuncien la evacuación de todos los maestros control de la ciudad."

-x-

Korra se sentía inspirada.

Estaba rodeada por igualitarios, dos maquinas la perseguían y apenas era capaz de respirar de tanto moverse y esquivar.

Era imposible sentirse más viva.

Sus músculos vibraban de la emoción, hirviendo en lava que corría por sus venas, inyectando adrenalina hasta en la última fibra de su cuerpo. Su cerebro trabaja a una velocidad increíble, sentía sus oídos despiertos, escuchando todo a su alrededor. Cada movimiento, cada salto y hasta cada respiración. Sus pies lentamente comenzaban a sentirse más livianos, como plumas ante cada salto, ante cada golpe que daba. Era maravilloso.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan concentrada, utilizando tierra control para entorpecer los movimientos de los enemigos, creando distancia con fuego control y derribando a los más cercanos con su maravillosa fuerza física. Era, definitivamente, extraño. Se sentía creativa, utilizando los elementos de forma diferente a su manera usual.

Ya no los usaba solo para ataque, trataba de… inventar. Levantando la tierra bajo los pies de los igualitarios, creando un pilar de tierra que la levantaba en los aires para poder tomar más distancia. Y el fuego.

Vaya que utilizar el fuego se sentía diferente.

Desde que comenzó a practicar con Asami, una idea ingeniosa había nacido en su mente. El fuego y el agua, a simple vista eran totalmente opuestos.

Pero, tenían mas en común de lo que la mayoría de la gente creía. En las manos de un maestro el fuego era voluble, manejable y Korra se dio cuenta que podía utilizar los mismos movimientos que realizaba al manejar el agua.

Estiraba el fuego con los brazos en un largo látigo, lo movía con agilidad, creando constantemente un arco alrededor que evitaba que los igualitarios se acercaran. Korra reía de lo divertido que era.

Lástima que todavía no lo perfeccionaba.

Y eso fue notorio cuando un insoportable calor recorrió toda su espalda y parte de sus piernas.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamo asustada, sintiendo como el fuego quemaba su ropa. Esos segundos de distracción fueron suficientes para que un igualitario se acercara y estampara un fuerte golpe en su estómago que la lanzo unos metros lejos. Cayó rodando e instintivamente siguió ejerciendo fuerza con su cuerpo, girando en círculos en la tierra tratando de apagar el fuego que hervía en su piel.

Se detuvo tosiendo ante la falta de aire y se llevó una mano al estómago sintiendo como este ardía y le quitaba la respiración. Cuando intento levantarse, su espalda toco el suelo y las quemaduras se aplastaron haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

"Por Ravaa, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte." Dijo entre dientes.

Lo que sentía Korra en estos momentos se asemejaba a lo que una persona siente al disparar un arma, y que la culata te golpee y te rompa toda la cara.

 _"_ _Herida por mi propio poder."_ Pensó levantándose con lentitud, sintiendo el ruido de pasos de los igualitarios acercándose. _"Tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien se está riendo de mí en estos momentos."_ Fue lo último que alcanzo a pensar antes de recibir una corriente de electricidad en su brazo que la hizo retroceder varios pasos, aturdida. Un igualitario la observaba con las armas en posición de ataque e impulsándose con sus piernas ataco a Korra directamente. Esquivo los dos primeros golpes moviéndose a izquierda y derecha pero un ataque por la espalda logro que perdiera nuevamente el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Tocia, cansada y herida.

Era increíble como la sensación de sentirse poderosa e invencible desaparecía en un simple instante. En un simple error.

Lo que sucedió después, paso lento ante los ojos de Korra.

Primero escucho un grito a la lejanía, de una voz que conocía muy bien. Sus ojos se desviaron y observo a Jinora correr con agilidad y saltar girando sobre su propio eje para lanzar una gran cantidad de aire control y expulsar al igualitario que estuvo frente a Korra.

Los segundos que pasaron después, fueron unos instantes de alivio que se desvanecieron cuando Korra vio a una gran maquina acercándose por la espalda de la joven maestra.

"¡Jinora, cuidado!" Grito alarmada, y esta al instante se volteo.

Fue tarde.

El gigantesco brazo de metal golpeo el costado de la maestra con tanta fuerza que esta salió disparada como un proyectil, quedando inconsciente en el acto. Toco el suelo después de atravesar el aire por largos metros, su cabeza revotando contra la dura superficie en un sonido sordo.

Korra sintió un zumbido en los oídos, y sus reflejos se despertaron de golpe. Se levantó y toco el suelo con su pie creando una muralla que detuvo el paso de la máquina que se dirigía nuevamente hacia Jinora.

Corrió e impulsándose con tierra control dio un gran salto para subirse en la parte de arriba de la máquina. Se agarró como pudo, y bajo la cabeza, mirando al igualitario que estaba dentro.

El pobre se llevó un gran susto al ver la mirada del Avatar, un color azul que brillaba más de lo normal. Korra con una mano se sostuvo con firmeza y levanto su puño, para estampar con toda la fuerza que había desarrollado en años y años de entrenamiento contra la cúpula de cristal, que tembló como un tambor al ser golpeado.

Repitió la acción las suficientes veces para que el vidrio comenzara a mostrar signos de ceder, pero la maquina se lo impidió. Con su gran brazo mecánico y su pinza como mano, agarro el pie de Korra para lanzarla lejos. Esta giro en el aire dentro de su propio eje para aterrizar de pie con la respiración agitada, pero con la determinación y la furia dilatando sus pupilas. Corrió utilizando la nueva energía que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y con un ágil movimiento – como si fuera una experta Traceuse– dio un salto largo para apoyar su pierna en la espalda de la máquina, utilizándola como plataforma para impulsar su cuerpo aún más arriba.

 **[NT: Dato informativo: Traceuse se le llama a las mujeres que practican Parkour. A los hombres Traceur, ambas palabras son francesas]**

Con una mano que apoyo en la parte superior de la máquina, sostuvo todo su cuerpo para girar y aterrizar parada en la cabeza del robot. Se sostuvo cuando esta comenzó a moverse, en un intento de no perder el equilibrio que tenía. En un punto, su mirada bajo al suelo y una idea cruzo su mente al ver varios trozos de tierra sueltos. Estiro la mano y con un extraño movimiento de muñeca, hizo que un trozo de tierra subiera como un proyectil hasta su mano.

Sintió al tacto la aspereza del trozo de suelo y recordó un instrumento que vio en el taller de Asami hace un tiempo atrás, que había capturado especialmente su atención. Con la imagen grabada en su mente, moldeo la tierra, comprimiéndola para tomar forma y firmeza alrededor de sus nudillos, creando aros de tierra que envolvieron todos sus dedos exceptuando el gordo.

Si su memoria no fallaba, Asami lo llamo **Manopla.**

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Korra mientras levantaba la mano acumulando toda la fuerza que tenía en los músculos de su brazo, para bajar y estampar un golpe que trizo el cristal por completo, cayendo en miles de pedazos brillantes. El Avatar sonrió, complacida y sin esperar se lanzó dentro de la máquina, utilizando sus pies para golpear directamente la cara del igualitario que se encontraba dentro. Tomo al enmascarado por el cuello de su ropa y lo arrastro hasta el agujero en donde en algún momento estuvo el vidrio, para lanzarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Vio con satisfacción como este se elevó unos metros para caer rodando al suelo y no volver a levantarse.

Su atención esta vez se centró en la máquina, y vio el panel de control repleto de palancas y botones que brillaban en diferentes tonos de colores. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto sin despegar la vista del panel.

Frunció el ceño estirando el brazo con duda dirigiéndolo a un botón al azar. Se detuvo unos centímetros antes de tocarlo y arrepintiéndose, la alejo. Se llevó una mano a su nuca en su usual gesto nervioso.

Al final termino inclinándose de hombros, resignada.

"A la mierda."

Con su mano rodeada de piedra, golpeo el panel de control logrando que el sonido de electricidad entrando en corto circuito llenara el interior de la máquina. Las chispas y destellos de electricidad iluminaron el rostro de Korra junto con un olor a quemado que fue la señal que necesitaba para salir.

De un salto, salió de la máquina para aterrizar en el suelo. Se sacudió las manos, satisfecha, mientras volteaba y observaba como el humo salía del robot junto con chispas que rodearon todo el cuerpo de metal.

"Más rápido que el método de Asami." Se dijo en voz alta. Pero su leve celebración no duro mucho al divisar el cuerpo de Jinora a lo lejos. Estuvo tentada a aporrear su cabeza con el árbol más cercano al olvidarse por unos segundos de la maestra aire. Corrió y asustada se agacho a su lado para examinarle el rostro. Llevo su mano a la frente de Jinora para mover el pelo que caía sobre sus ojos, buscando alguna señal de sangre, que encontró escondida entre las hebras negras. Rozo la herida levemente con los dedos en un intento de averiguar qué tan profundo era el daño– sabía muy bien que no era buena idea moverla en estos momentos, ante la inminente posibilidad de una contusión cerebral.

La medicina que había aprendido con Katara era más avanzada de lo que parecía a simple vista. No era llegar y hacer que el agua que manejaba brillara y mágicamente curara cualquier herida. **[NT: No me engañen, todos pensábamos eso]** Para comenzar a sanar una herida, primero había que analizar donde se encontraba, que tan grave era y como esta había afectado los órganos más complicados y a los imposibles de sanar. Entre ellos, estaba el cerebro.

Movió el cuerpo de Jinora para que quedara lo más recto posible. Llevo su mano al puente de la nariz y lo sostuvo para mantener la cabeza en su lugar. Acerco su oído para escuchar la respiración, que era constante y no tenía señales de nada anormal. Cuando sintió un leve movimiento de la cabeza y vio que los parpados comenzaban a temblar, suspiro aliviada. Era una gran suerte que no hubiera heridas graves cuando no poseía agua para curar.

"¿Korra?" La voz de la joven maestra hizo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro del Avatar. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto de inmediato, pestañeando varias veces en un intento de enfocar la vista. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Korra asintió tratando de calmarla.

"Tranquila, estoy bien. Soy el Avatar, nada me daña." Presumió con un deje de falso egocentrismo – podía sentir perfectamente las quemaduras en su espalda que _ella misma se había provocado_ **–** logrando que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Jinora. La ayudo a levantarse, sujetándola del hombro y cuando vio que no se tambaleaba la soltó.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Jinora?" Pregunto el Avatar, su rostro tornándose serio. Los ojos de la maestra aire se tiñeron de preocupación, mientras que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmar el dolor.

"Estaba dentro del templo leyendo un libro y de la nada sentí como todo temblaba. Salí asustada y fui a la cocina en donde estaba mamá. Me dijo que fuera por Meelo que estaba jugando afuera." Dijo formando una mueca preocupada. "Cuando salí vi como unas grandes maquinas lanzaban fuego a los árboles y algunas disparaban bombas que hacían explotar las cabañas. Corrí llamando a Meelo y ahí fue cuando te encontré."

La ansiedad se reflejó perfectamente en el rostro de Korra y por primera vez observo a su alrededor con detalle, viendo como muchas columnas de humo se elevaban hacia el cielo, fuego cubriendo gran parte de los árboles y cabañas.

El Avatar apretó los puños frustrada.

"Ven." Le dijo a Jinora sin voltear a mirarla, simplemente agachándose para darle la espalda. "Sube."

La maestra aire ni si quiera se detuvo a rebatirle nada. Tenía la suficiente inteligencia y madurez para aceptar que en estos momentos podía ser más una carga que una ayuda si iba caminando. Korra se tragó el quejido de dolor que sintió cuando Jinora apoyo su peso en su espalda, aplastando las quemaduras que tenía. Una vez que aseguro la preciada carga, – porque para Korra eso era Jinora, una pequeña que debía proteger – sujeto con firmeza las piernas de la maestra aire y comenzó a correr utilizando tierra control para impulsar los saltos que daba y abarcar más distancia.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambas maestras se toparan con igualitarios, que al verlas comenzaron a perseguirlas. Korra no podía permitirse una pelea directa, no cuando no tenía sus manos para defenderse, así que cumulando toda la energía que tenía en sus piernas, comenzó una verdadera carrera.

Esquivaba árboles y saltaba rocas, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Paso rozando a más de un igualitario que al instante comenzaron a seguirla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a sus persecutores que, dando agiles saltos, lentamente comenzaban a alcanzarla. Korra frunció el ceño y de golpe se detuvo, girando para encarar a los igualitarios. Ninguno se esperó esa reacción y lo siguiente que vieron fue el color rojo anaranjado de las llamas que quemaron su ropa, evitando que pudieran seguir persiguiéndola. El Avatar no desperdiciando el pequeño instante de distracción, se escondió detrás de la cabaña más cercana con la respiración agitada.

"¿Korra?" Hablo en un murmuro Jinora. Esta movió levemente la cabeza en señal de que la estaba escuchando. "Creo que ya puedo caminar."

"¿Estas segura?" Hablo la maestra agua observando a su alrededor, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. En respuesta Jinora movió las piernas y con facilidad se libró del agarre de Korra, utilizando un poco de aire control para empujarla hacia adelante.

El Avatar giro la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada molesta que hizo reír a la maestría aire. "Sera mejor que sigamos." Dijo Jinora antes de mirar a ambos lados y comenzar a correr. Korra soltando un bufido la siguió, ambas escabulléndose entre las cabañas más cercanas, que para su suerte se encontraban bastante cercas una de otras. Así siguieron, marcando el paso rápido y ligero, escurriéndose entre los arboles de manera silenciosa. A medida que se acercaban al templo, más maquinas e igualitarios aparecían en su rango de visión. Ambas vieron horrorizadas a los monjes que se encontraban sentados en un rincón, todos amarrados y con las cabezas gachas en una clara señal de rendición. Varios igualitarios los rodeaban, caminando de manera lenta, atentos a cualquier movimiento y ruido.

Korra sintió un mareo y unas terribles ganas de vomitar cuando vio a Penma entre los monjes, con la cara moreteada y con la cabeza gacha apoyada contra uno de sus compañeros. Podía ver a la distancia sus hombros caídos, su pelo revuelto, su cuerpo lánguido como si hubiera luchado con todas sus fuerzas y ya no tuviera nada de energía. Pero contrario a todo lo que esperaba, cuando su mirada se topó con la de la joven madre solo vio una cosa: rabia.

Jamás creyó ver a Penma tan molesta.

"No…" Murmuro Jinora y Korra supo al instante que había encontrado a su madre entre la multitud. "¡No!"

El Avatar le sostuvo los hombros impidiendo que la maestra aire hiciera una locura.

 _"_ _¿Desde cuándo soy yo la que evita las locuras en vez de hacerlas?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente con una mueca sintiendo como el cuerpo de Jinora temblaba levemente.

"¿Dónde están mis hermanos Korra?" La voz de Jinora se quebró. "No los veo en ningún lugar."

El Avatar sintió miedo. Con la mirada escaneo todo el lugar y frunció los labios.

"Jinora." Dijo con firmeza haciendo que la maestra aire la mirara. "Tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga."

La imagen mental de Ikki y Meelo fue el mayor incentivo que tuvo Korra para crear un plan.

-x-

Bolin se removió en el sillón, soltando un largo bostezo. Pestañeo lánguidamente mirando a la nada. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, agotado, incompleto, sensaciones que con el pasar de los días – y para su lamento – se iba acostumbrando. La cabeza le pesaba y sentía constantemente los oídos tapados. Llevaba bastante tiempo acostado en el sofá de la sala de estar de la mansión de los Sato, más concretamente, desde que Asami fue a su taller a terminar algunos trabajos pendientes.

Volvió a moverse en un intento de encontrar una posición cómoda, soltando un bufido de frustración. Estaba cansado, pero su mente era incapaz de seguir durmiendo. Se concentró por unos segundos en la música de fondo – la radio llevaba prendida todo el día – pero se distrajo al sentir como su estómago rugía.

Por lo menos su apetito seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

"Makito ¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto sentándose en el sofá. Su hermano llevaba toda la tarde leyendo el periódico en el sillón individual de la sala.

"Las seis y media." Contesto lanzando una rápida mirada al reloj de la pared.

"¿Y a qué hora almorzamos?"

"A las dos."

Bolin se quedó un momento sumando con los dedos.

"¡Hace más de 4 horas que no cómo!" Exclamo colocando una mano en su frente de manera dramática. "Voy a morir de hambre."

Mako soltó un suspiro cansado mientras pasaba de página. "Entonces ve a buscar comida." Dijo en un tono monótono.

Bolin hizo un puchero. "No quiero ir solo, todavía me intimida la gigantesca cocina. Todo se ve tan valioso que me da miedo tocar cualquier cosa por si lo rompo."

Por la mente del maestro fuego paso una escena de un jarrón muy caro rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

"Bien, te acompaño." Cedió finalmente. La sola idea de tener que pagar cualquier cosa hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. No tenían ni un solo decimo. Se levantó de su puesto, estirando todos sus músculos entumecidos y miro a su hermano, que ya estaba caminando hacia donde se encontraba la cocina. Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa de centro y comenzó a caminar.

La radio estaba transmitiendo una canción que últimamente era muy popular en Ciudad Republica cuando la emisión se cortó de golpe. El sonido de la interferencia lleno la sala logrando que Mako volteara la cabeza, curioso.

Se acercó lentamente sintiendo como un extraño peso caía sobre sus hombros. Un presentimiento ante el silencio que emitía la radio.

 **"** **Y tal como prometí."**

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

"Bolin." Murmuro. "¡Bolin!"

El maestro tierra no tardo en correr donde su hermano, sintiendo el extraño tono de voz de Mako.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?" Exclamo en un tono muy agudo.

 **"** **El orden de las cosas, finalmente cambiara."**

El sonido de una explosión a la distancia hizo que las miradas de ambos hermanos se toparan.

 _"_ _Esto es…malo."_ Pensó Mako.

"E-Esa era la voz de Amon ¿No?" Tartamudeo Bolin, asustado. La pregunta era retórica, era imposible que aquella voz desapareciera de su memoria. Estaba grabada a fuego en su mente, una voz que lo perseguía en pesadillas.

Mako se llevó una mano al rostro, preocupado. "Definitivamente." Luego al instante recordó algo. "Asami." Pensó en voz alta haciendo que el rostro de Bolin se encendiera en preocupación.

"¡Asami!" Bolin salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal, pero no alcanzo ni a dar dos pasos antes de que una fuerte sacudida golpeara todo el lugar. El joven maestro tierra tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana para no caer pero Mako no tuvo la misma suerte, cayendo de espaldas. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó sobre sus cabezas e instintivamente ambos voltearon la vista. El techo comenzó a llenarse de grietas que crecían con el pasar de los segundos, rompiendo y creando líneas iguales a las telarañas, unas que se multiplicaban ante los ojos asustados de los hermanos.

 _Crac-crac-crac_

Aquel sonido fue transformándose en un murmullo. Lento, atemorizante, marcando el tiempo como un reloj. Las paredes perdieron su soporte, cayéndose a pedazos en cámara lenta frente a los ojos de Mako.

El piso tembló, grandes trozos de cimientos se desprendieron del techo y uno en especial hipnotizo los ojos del maestro fuego. Era un presentimiento, una sensación, aquel trozo de cielo – de techo, de cemento – le trajo un sentimiento angustiante y a medida que caía supo porque.

"¡Bolin!"

Zumbido.

Miedo-miedo-miedo.

 **Nadie tocaría a su hermano.**

La percepción de lo que lo rodeaba desapareció. Una energía que nació de la nada golpeo su cuerpo, fuego ardiendo, dándole fuerzas.

Se lanzó y lo cubrió.

Con su propio cuerpo.

-x-

Los igualitarios eran estrictos, firmes. Trabajaban coordinados, como verdaderos militares entrenados por años. La forma en la que caminaban, vigilaban, cuidaban, todo era casi perfecto.

Casi.

Porque seguían siendo humanos y eso Korra lo sabía muy bien. Se había quedado observando largo rato con Jinora a su lado, analizando en silencio la situación y extrañamente lo que le trajo la idea principal para formar un plan, fue una simple pregunta, que llevaba un nombre.

 _"_ _¿Qué haría Asami?"_

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se acercó a la joven maestra aire.

"Escúchame bien Jinora." La miro directamente a los ojos topándose con una mirada totalmente decidida. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer."

-x-

Penma estaba agotada. Había luchado, a pesar de su avanzado embarazo, pero su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Era en estos momentos en los que añoraba el pasado, aquel en donde entrenaba junto a Tenzin, en donde era fuerte y resistente. Llevaba largo rato con su cabeza apoyada en la espalda de uno de sus compañeros, tratando de encontrar energía de algún lado. En un punto, levanto la vista y recorrió con los ojos todo a su alrededor. Las cabañas quemadas, la destrucción, la rabia que bullía en su interior y finalmente, unos ojos azules como el mar que brillaron en reconocimiento.

"¿Korra?" Murmuro sorprendida, antes de ver el rostro familiar esconderse entre las cabañas. Una sensación de esperanza la recorrió. Era extraño, pero con solo ver al Avatar, con saber que estaba ahí cerca, lograba que una sensación de seguridad la envolviera. Un sentimiento que era compartido por gran parte de los maestros control.

Era igual que en el pasado, cuando observaba a Aang sonriéndole, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Y aunque Korra era mucho más joven, con menos experiencia, la sensación de que una parte de su antiguo y querido nuero estaba dentro del nuevo Avatar, le daba paz. No supo cuánto rato espero una señal de la originaria del sur, una muestra de que seguía ahí.

De la nada, los arboles a su alrededor comenzaron a sonar de manera anormal, como si una sorpresiva corriente de aire que salía de todos lados los moviera. Una de esas corrientes de aire golpeo su rostro.

Y sus labios se elevaron hacia arriba formando una sonrisa.

Los igualitarios notaron aquel ambiente extraño que lentamente se estaba formando. Estaban rodeados de árboles y el sonido de las hojas, del pasto, todo los alerto. Luego notaron un movimiento entre todo el follaje, una figura delgada que comenzaba a moverse entre las sombras. Libre como el viento, como si fuera una parte de este.

Todos los soldados se miraron entre si y dos de ellos asintieron y fueron en marcha, dejando tres atrás. Los monjes – los rehenes, Penma – observaron la espalda de aquellos dos enmascarados que se sumergieron entre el follaje perdiéndose lentamente de vista. Lo último que escucharon fueron el crujir de unas ramas bajo los pies de los hombres y solo se mantuvo un constante movimiento en todo el lugar.

De golpe todo el movimiento se detuvo. El viento dejo de mecer los arboles de manera antinatural, el césped dejo de vibrar debido a las corrientes de aire. El silencio era tan imperturbable que los únicos igualitarios que se quedaron protegiendo a los rehenes, se pusieron en guardia encendiendo sus armas.

Por segundos lo único que se escucho fue el respirar cansado de los monjes y el sonido de electricidad de los bastones. Finalmente, una corriente de aire golpeo directamente a los igualitarios, que se vieron obligados a cubrirse con los brazos. Jinora estaba parada a varios metros de distancia, en posición de ataque. Una mirada seria, decidida, furiosa, penetro a los hombres enmascarados que estaban frente a ella.

Los igualitarios se lanzaron al ataque, con sus armas brillando en azul.

Penma abrió los ojos, sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo al ver como Jinora simplemente se quedaba viendo a aquellos 3 hombres que se acercaban a paso rápido. Estaba quieta, tranquila y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Un silbido.

Tres sonidos sordos

Y los tres cuerpos de los igualitarios cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

-x-

Korra le había dado las instrucciones a Jinora cuidadosamente.

Después de eso, le había revuelto el cabello con cariño antes de salir disparada entre las cabañas.

Se escurrió entre los árboles, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

"Rayos…"

Y era realmente difícil, contando el hecho de que toda la isla estaba poblada de máquinas e igualitarios. Pero una cosa entre todas destacaba de manera descomunal.

Fuego.

Estaba en todos lados.

Cabañas cubiertas de llamas, arboles ardiendo hasta sus cimientos, el verde pasto quemado, repleto de hollín y ceniza.

Era una imagen que producía escalofríos en el cuerpo del Avatar. Su hogar destruido hasta no dejar casi nada. Solo llamas, _calor-calor-calor_ y destrucción infinita. A medida que avanzaba el humo llenaba sus pulmones haciéndola toser. Sus ojos lagrimearon pero nunca se detuvo, corría tratando de evitar todos los puntos en donde el humo se volvía insoportable.

Observo, a medida que se acercaba, el gigantesco templo que se cernía frente a ella como una montaña. Empujo una de las muchas puertas traseras y entro al lugar en donde habida habitado por meses. Extrañamente, todo estaba en silencio. Como si todo lo que pasara afuera – la destrucción, el fuego, el humo – no hubiera inmutado la tranquilidad que se apreciaba dentro. Se detuvo unos segundos para tratar de recuperar el aliento, tosiendo en un intento de sacar todo el humo dañino que no le permitía respirar con libertad. Con la mano se limpió el hollín que cubría su rostro, uno que se había añadido a su piel después de estar tanto tiempo cerca de lugares que ardían en llamas. Comenzó a caminar, pisando con cuidado para no hacer crujir la madera vieja del suelo. A pesar del silencio, de la aparente calma, el enemigo podía estar en cualquier lugar, escondido listo para lanzarse sobre ella. Se escurrió como agua entre las habitaciones hasta llegar a la cocina, y con la misma agilidad, abrió la puerta que estaba ahí para salir.

Lo que había hecho era simple.

Los rehenes estaban a varios metros de distancia de la entrada del templo del aire. Había hecho todo un largo rodeo para tratar de posicionarse detrás del grupo de igualitarios que vigilaban a Penma y a los monjes, al lado opuesto en donde se encontraba Jinora.

Ahora corría buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Un grupo de árboles a un par de metros, justo al lado de una cabaña fue el lugar perfecto para cubrir su presencia y tratar de pensar sus siguientes movimientos.

Observo con cuidado todo a su alrededor, buscando el lugar perfecto hasta que se topó con un grupo de personas a lo lejos, en cuclillas y vestidas de naranjo. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en su rostro mientras se lanzó en carrera. Derrapo con los pies antes de tirarse al suelo, escondiéndose tras unos arbustos. Al levantar la vista, observo satisfecha que a solo un palmo de distancia, estaba las personas a las que debía – quería – rescatar.

Llevo dos dedos a su mano, y silbo suavemente. El sonido fue similar al piar de un ave y en cuestión de minutos todo inicio.

Incluso desde su lugar sintió las corrientes de aire que fueron iniciadas por la pequeña maestra aire.

El plan era simple.

Jinora distraía, Korra remataba en un ataque sorpresa.

Un ataque directo no era posible, no en el estado cansado en el que estaba Korra. No cuando los igualitarios podían dañar a su familia en amenaza.

Su mirada nunca se despegó de los enmascarados.

Y cuando Jinora se plantó frente, lanzando una corriente de aire que hizo que hasta Korra se cubriera el rostro, solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de golpear con su palma el suelo. Tres trozos de roca se elevaron y con un par de movimiento de sus manos, se lanzaron como misiles soltando un fuerte sonido agudo debido a la presión del aire que ejercía sobre ellas.

El sonido sordo que produjo el impacto contra las cabezas de los igualitarios, le hizo hacer una mueca. Eso definitivamente había dolido.

Los tres cuerpos cayeron inconscientes y Korra suspiro de manera profunda.

"¡Mamá!" Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Avatar al ver a Jinora correr en dirección donde estaban los monjes. Penma se levantó a duras penas, con la ayuda de su compañero antes de poder abrir los brazos y envolver a su pequeña hija.

Korra salió de los arbustos, logrando sobresaltar a todo el mundo.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó llevando una mano a su nuca, nerviosa. Penma la observo con los ojos cristalinos, sin soltar en ningún momento a la joven maestra aire. Con una seña de mano, le indico que se acercara y Korra, obediente, camino a paso lento.

Penma estiro una mano y tomo del brazo a Korra, antes de acercarla a su cuerpo y cubrirla con su brazo libre. Jinora, que todavía estaba pegada al cuerpo de su madre, también cubrió a Korra con sus brazos.

La joven Avatar se quedó estática. Su cuerpo lentamente dejo de estar tenso y soltó un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos y dejando que aquel nudo en su garganta que nunca había desaparecido, se liberara.

"Gracias." Fue el susurro que escucho de parte de Penma.

"No tienes nada que agradecer." Respondió separándose lentamente del calor que la envolvía.

 _"_ _Todo esto fue culpa mía."_ Dijo sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. Solo les dedico una sonrisa triste, antes de alejarse totalmente.

El sonido de una rama, que solo los afinados oídos de Korra percibieron, la hizo tomar nuevamente consciencia del lugar en donde estaba.

"¡Atrás!" Grito, avanzando unos pasos, protegiendo a todos con su propio cuerpo. Un igualitario salió de la nada, atacando directamente a Korra. Esta lanzo una llamarada con sus manos, evitando que este se acercara. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con el resto de enmascarados que fueron apareciendo, todos ya advertidos de la presencia del Avatar. Korra se movía dando saltos, lanzando fuego a su alrededor, impidiendo que se acercaran lo suficiente. Cuando se vio superada en número, dio varios pasos atrás, lanzando una verdadera ráfaga de fuego, antes de golpear el suelo y levantar con sus manos, una muralla de tierra que impidió el paso de los igualitarios.

"Jinora." La respiración de Korra era agitada. "No permitas que nadie entre."

La joven maestra aire pestañeo rápidamente. "¿A qué te ref-?"

Verdaderas murallas de tierra se edificaron alrededor de todos los presentes – todos los aliados – encerrándolos de la realidad. Korra, dio un salto tocando la tierra con sus dedos y a medida que daba un paso en el aire, un trozo de tierra se desprendía del muro creando así una escalera que le permitió llegar a lo más alto de las murallas.

"¡Sube por esa escalera y utiliza tu poder para evitar que suban!" Grito mirando hacia abajo, una sonrisa retadora formándose en su rostro. "¡Yo me encargare de distraerlos!"

"¡¿Qué? ¡Korra, no!" Grito Jinora, viendo como el cuerpo de la originaria del sur desaparecía de un solo salto.

El Avatar toco el suelo con firmeza, levantando los puños, lista para atacar. Pero se sorprendió al observar que el lugar estaba vacío.

No había ningún igualitario.

Solo fuego.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para cubrirse del humo.

Era…demasiado rojo.

Por todos lados.

Se lanzó en carrera, esquivando los árboles y las llamas que intentaban quemarla. Se detuvo en una planicie y lo único que encontró fueron maquinas.

Maquinas que lanzaban fuego tormentoso de sus brazos, un verdadero lanzallamas gigante.

Una.

Dos

Tres.

Cuatro.

Todas ellas andando a paso lento pero firme, quemando todo a su paso.

Como si desearan no dejar ningún rastro de vida.

Un fuerte dolor en su espalda la hizo soltar un grito, antes de caer al suelo sintiendo la electricidad llenar todo su cuerpo. Gruño de rodillas, pero de un solo movimiento, se volteo y con su pierna golpeo las de su oponente, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Pero antes de que este cayera al suelo, su palma toco con fuerza la tierra. Un bloque se elevó justo debajo de la cabeza del igualitario.

Quedo noqueado apenas toco el suelo.

Se levantó a duras penas, sintiendo un hormigueo incesable por todo su cuerpo. Tenía la respiración agitada cuando observo a enmascarados acercándose a paso rápido. Estaba cansada, pero el fuego en su interior todavía ardía gritándole por defender todo aquel lugar. Lanzo llamaradas que dejaron a varios enemigos inhabilitados, pero no fue suficiente para la gran aglomeración que se estaba formando a su alrededor. No tuvo más opción que huir cuando noto que sus brazos temblaban y sus piernas flaqueaban.

Corrió, girando de vez en cuando para lanzar fuego de sus manos, eliminando uno tras uno a sus perseguidores. En más de una ocasión se escabullo entre los árboles y espero al primer inoportuno que la encontrara para noquearlo de una patada, utilizando su gran habilidad en las artes marciales.

Pero llego un punto en donde lentamente las posibilidades donde huir se fueron agotando. Cada vez más cerca de la orilla, del mar. Finalmente tuvo que detenerse ante la falta de un lugar por donde correr. Giro sobre sí misma, sintiéndose acorralada.

Detrás de ella solo había infinidad de agua y justo al frente una oleada de destrucción. De golpe todo pasó en cámara lenta. Veía los igualitarios correr, acercándose con cada paso, veía las llamas que estaban detrás de los enmascarados que brillaban con una luz enceguecedora, dolorosa, que lastimaba los ojos a pesar de la distancia.

Respiro tranquilamente y cerró los ojos.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

Se giró y salto.

Sintió el viento taponeando sus oídos debido a la velocidad con la que caía, y luego frio.

 _Frio-frio-frio_

Ya no había aire que pudiera respirar y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la negrura de las profundidades del mar. Sentía agujas en su piel debido a la baja temperatura y si no fuera un momento tan crítico, habría sonreído.

Se sentía como en su hogar.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de acumular cada energía que pudiera encontrar. Buscando hasta el último suspiro de fuerza que tuviera en su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos.

Su mente zumbaba, sintiendo el agua a su alrededor vibrar ante sus poderes. Sentía el mar en la punta de los dedos, el estómago pesado debido a la presión que comenzaba a envolverla. El agua comenzó a girar alrededor de su cuerpo, girando en un vórtice que parecía tener vida. No tardo un remolino en nacer y envolverla, como un capullo a una oruga, una lista para salir de su cascaron y volar. Así se sentía Korra, como si una presión en su pecho quisiera salir de su cuerpo que limitaba la increíble energía que estaba apoderando cada fibra de su ser. De algún modo, todo el odio que sentía, toda la rabia, la frustración y especialmente, el amor que sentía por sus seres queridos, abrió algo en su interior. Ella no podía verlo, pero sus bellos ojos azulados comenzaron a destellar en blanco. Con cada pestañeo, el color iba cambiando, mezclándose.

 _Azul-blanco-azul-blanco_

La caja de pandora finalmente fue abierta.

Pero Korra no lograba entenderlo. Lo único que sentía era una increíble ola de energía, como si fuego quemara toda su piel pero no de una manera dolorosa. No, al contrario, se sentía tan cómoda, tan acogedora, tan _familiar_ que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír en medio de toda el agua que temblaba con los latidos de su corazón.

Miro hacia arriba y se impulsó.

El remolino que la envolvía la siguió, rompiendo la superficie del mar, creando un fuerte sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

Se elevó lo que más pudo, controlo toda el agua que sus manos podían levantar. El líquido cristalino giraba y giraba, temblando continuamente ante la incontrolable energía que era liberada por el Avatar. Lentamente el agua comenzó a tomar una forma tan compacta, que un inevitable ovalo se formó. Y Korra en el centro, con sus ojos destellantes, con su boca lentamente tomando un brillo deslumbrante.

El agua latió como si estuviera viva. Y se elevó tan alto que toda la isla pudo ver la inmensa esfera de agua que se posiciono al centro de aquel lugar. Korra sentía los parpados pesados, su cuerpo superando el límite de sus fuerzas desde hace rato, pidiendo clemencia. Le temblaban las extremidades y sentía su conciencia al borde de romperse y caer a un precipicio sin fin.

Cerro los ojos, tratando de controlar el cansancio que la recorría y al final, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos, su boca tomo un brillo permanente. El ovalo se fue separando en pequeñas esferas que se ganaron en diferentes puntos de la isla y finalmente, Korra levanto su mano en alto, sus dedos empuñados.

 _Negro-negro-negro._

No veía nada, apenas sentía su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Y abrió la mano, estirando sus dedos hacia la infinidad del cielo.

Toda el agua perdió su soporte imaginario, comenzando a caer como lluvia sobre toda la isla. Y junto con las gotas de agua, el cuerpo de Korra las siguió. Gravedad impulsándola hasta la tierra.

En un destello, su mente despertó apenas unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron, observando en cámara lenta el suelo que lentamente se iba acercando.

Estiro ambos brazos y soltando la última bocanada de aire, dejo que algo fluyera por sus extremidades.

Una fuerte corriente de aire que fue expulsada por sus manos, detuvo su caída.

Su cuerpo cayo inconsciente.

Y Korra apenas noto que finalmente pudo hacer aire control.

-x-

El trabajo era pesado, pensó con cansancio aquel joven policía de metal control. Por orden de Lin Beifong, un grupo de maestros tenían que recorrer el área mas adinerada de la ciudad. Un sector bastante tranquilo, casas demasiado grandes y jardines tan inmensos como hectáreas. Era agotador – y aburrido – recorrer las calles refinadas y bien hechas sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Algo que realmente, era raro. Toda la ciudad – y sus alrededores – estaba repleta de un ambiente asfixiante, como si todo estuviera alerta y listo para la destrucción. No solo ese tipo de pensamientos invadían la mente de aquel joven, sino también las del resto de su equipo. Todos sentían un peso en su estómago, incertidumbre palpable en sus ojos.

El auto derrapo en una curva, siguiendo el camino hasta pasar por delante de la inmensa mansión de los Satos. Imponente, bella, perfecta. Todos los maestros la observaron al pasar, maravillados por la inmensidad de aquel lugar.

Siguieron su caminado con el único sonido del motor acompañándolos.

Llevaban varios kilómetros ya recorridos cuando uno de ellos – el más joven, el más nuevo – sintió un extraño retumbar a la distancia. Volteo rápidamente y al no ver nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros. No pasaron más de unos minutos cuando aquel sonido volvió a ser escuchado por sus oídos, pero de mucha mayor intensidad.

Y en cuestión de segundos, todo el equipo escucho con claridad el ruido de algo destruyéndose, cayéndose a pedazos. El auto paro de golpe, y todos voltearon topándose con una nube de humo blanco que subía hacia el cielo.

"¿Esa no es la mansión de los Sato?" La pregunta de aquel maestro no fue respondida. El conductor sin esperar un segundo más, giro el auto con maestría para comenzar a recorrer los kilómetros que los separaban de aquel lugar. A medida de que la distancia era acortada, el humo se volvía más espeso, y los pilares que sostenían la entrada del gran edificio Sato caían frente a la mirada atónita de todo el equipo de policías.

Las paredes se derrumbaron en su totalidad cuando finalmente llegaron frente a la inmensa reja que rodeaba los jardines de la mansión. Un maestro se levantó de su asiento y movió las manos con maestría, la reja separándose como si fuera un simple papel, dejando una abertura que el conductor aprovecho para ingresar al lugar.

El polvo apenas los dejaba ver, pero al auto avanzo hasta quedar lo más cerca posible y ningún dudo en bajarse y correr hacia los cimentos. Uno de ellos, el mayor y el más experimentado, se adelantó varios pasos antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un largo suspiro.

Levanto el pie izquierdo, las partes de metal que cubría su pie se abrieron con su poder, dejando la planta al descubierto. Bajo la pierna y toco el suelo con fuerza.

Las vibraciones del suelo le dieron una imagen mental de todo a su alrededor.

"¡Hay dos personas enterradas ahí!" Exclamo señalando un punto cerca de la que fue, la entrada principal. El resto de los maestros no tardaron en acercarse y comenzar a levantar los escombros, uno por uno, teniendo todo el cuidado posible.

En un momento, uno de los hombres levanto un gran trozo de pared. Apenas se notaba, pero si mirabas bien se podía apreciar una cabeza azabache repleta de polvo blanco. Inmediatamente uno de los maestros se lanzó para mover el cuerpo.

"Está sangrando." Exclamo, tratando de no tocar aquel fierro que atravesaba todo el hombro derecho de aquel muchacho. El maestro metal se sorprendió al notar que debajo del joven se encontraba un muchacho más robusto, con ropa de colores verduscos y que lentamente comenzaba a reaccionar.

"Ey ¿Estas bien?"

-x-

Bolin no sabría decir que parte de su cuerpo le dolía más. Pero si tuviera que intentarlo, diría que su cabeza.

Cuando toda la mansión se desmorono, Mako lo había cubierto con su cuerpo. La embestida de su hermano hizo que su cabeza chocara contra la pared más cercana logrando que perdiera el conocimiento al instante. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba envuelto en la oscuridad, a veces despertaba para luego volver al mundo de la inconsciencia

Pestañeo varias veces, frunciendo el ceño al sentir ruidos y voces a lo lejos. Pero el alboroto se sentía tan lejano, que por momentos creía que era parte de su imaginación.

Escucho pasos.

El crac-crac-crac de piedras golpeando el suelo.

La oscuridad fue desapareciendo y el sol que golpeo sus ojos lo hizo parpadear más rápido. Pero lo que realmente logro despertarlo, fue el dejar de sentir aquel calor que lo envolvía y que le era tan familiar y acogedor.

"Ey ¿Estas bien?"

Bolin soltó un quejido, tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de aquel desconocido. Sentía los ojos repletos de polvo, que no le permitían abrirlos sin lagrimear. Incluso por un momento pensó que estaba llorando pero al pasarse la palma por su rostro pudo bajar la molestia y observar a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto desorientado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sintió un extraño líquido cálido. Observo su mano y vio rojo. "¡Ayyy! ¡T-Tengo sangre!" Exclamo asustado.

Nunca había sido partidario de la sangre. Siempre había tenido el fiel pensamiento, que la sangre debía estar siempre dentro del cuerpo.

Nunca afuera.

Así que, cuando su mirada recorrió al resto de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, de golpe sintió que quería vomitar.

Ahí estaba Mako, con mucha sangre en el hombro.

"¡Hermanito!" Trato de dar unos pasos pero estuvo a punto de caer. Si no fuera por la ayuda del maestro metal que estaba a su lado, habría besado el suelo.

"Quédate quieto chico, el otro está respirando. Lo mejor será moverlos de inmediato al hospital."

Bolin sintió que se ponía verde a medida que su mirada seguía recorriendo el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermano. El fierro que estaba enterrado en la piel de Mako fácilmente podría medir un metro de largo. Era grueso, con cemento en una de sus puntas.

Uno de los maestro metal rompió el fierro como si este fuera de mantequilla, reduciendo el largo que este tenía.

"¿Por qué no le sacan el fierro?" Bolin se sintió orgulloso de que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

"Si sacamos el fierro, se desangrara. Este impide que la hemorragia se expanda."

Bolin no entendió la lógica de aquella frase, pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía no le ayudo a formular más preguntas. "Ay." Trago saliva. "Creo que voy a vomitar."

El creo no fue necesario, porque al final termino votando su desayuno al suelo.

Se sentía tan mareado, que tuvo que ser ayudado a caminar por uno de los policías, que lo miraba con una mezcla de lastima y asco por su rostro repleto de vomito.

Entre todos llevaron a los hermanos al carro, ubicando a Mako en la parte trasera, acostándolo de espalda y a Bolin en el asiento de copiloto.

"¡Ey! Muchacho, no te duermas." Exclamo el conductor antes de partir el vehículo, moviendo el hombro de Bolin con algo de brusquedad.

"¡Estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto!" Dijo golpeándose las mejillas con fuerza. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que la tentación de cerrar los ojos era demasiada.

"No puedes dormirte después de un golpe en la cabeza. Es muy peligroso." Luego el policía prendió el motor y arranco a toda velocidad.

Bolin observo la mansión una última vez, antes de alejarse. Apoyo su mejilla contra su palma, dejando su mente en blanco.

Y cuando finalmente entraron a Ciudad Republica, tuvo la extraña sensación de que se le olvidaba algo.

Algo realmente importante, pero que su memoria no era capaz de recordar.

-x-

Sus pequeñas patas y su cuerpo alargado le permitieron encontrar una salida de entre los escombros en donde había quedado atrapado. Miro a ambos lados y soltó un chillido.

Olfateo el aire.

Movió la cola hacia un lado e inclino su cabeza.

Su nariz podía sentir demasiadas cosas.

El predominante a todo era el olor espeso del humo y el polvo, algo que lo hizo estornudar. Se escurrió entre los restos de la mansión, sin dejar de mover su nariz en ningún momento. Corrió a un sector y se detuvo, dejando su cola tiesa.

 _Calido-calido-calido._

Olor a pan, fideos, sopa.

Soltó un chillido y siguió el rastro. Luego sintió el olor a sangre, que lo hizo estremecer. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero en un punto un olor a rozas lo hipnotizo.

Era dulce, olía bien. Le recordaba a las golosinas que venían de una mano cálida. Luego olio algo que realmente llamo su atención.

El olor a miedo.

Dejo de seguir el rastro que sabía que lo llevaría a su hogar y se quedó quieto algo indeciso. Su nariz olía la sangre y el _pan-fideos-sopa_ entre mezcladas, pero no podía percibir el miedo. En cambio, el olor a rozas-golosinas estaba teñido de miedo. Movió las orejas.

Al final Pabu decidió.

Y siguió el rastro del _miedo-miedo-miedo_.

 **Fin capitulo cuarto.**

* * *

¿Alguien sigue por ahí? Sé que ha pasado su tiempo, pero esta historia nunca será dejada en Hiatus. Eso no lo duden.

Contar las cosas sobre mi ausencia en esta nota de autor esta fuera de lugar, asi que si hay algun interesado en saberlo, pueden leer mi perfil.

Ahora, pasemos al capítulo. Hay muchas cosas que no me gustaron al terminar el capítulo. Quería alargarlo mucho más, pero extrañamente no pude porque sentí que el final estaba bien redactado. Digamos que desgaste toda mi energía escribiendo las escenas de batalla, ya que sería la primera vez que intento describir una. Descubrí que me encanta, pero que mi mente tiene que trabajar mucho para poder imaginarla y a la vez, plasmarla en letras.

Me siento satisfecha después de releerlo una vez más antes de publicarlo. La redacción me gusto bastante, pero ya el tema de la ortografía y la conjugación de verbos, no es algo que maneje muy bien. Pero gracias a los comentarios de Luna de Desierto, le coloque todo el empeño posible. Déjame decirte que tus mensajes me han inspirado bastante a seguir escribiendo en momentos de bloqueos. Así que te mando un gran abrazo y ojala llegues a leer este nuevo capítulo.

Pero sin ser menos importante, nombro a Maria, que se nota mucho su gusto por mi historia al dejarme dos Review. Además de ella esta Val, Ozarac07, el mensaje Guest que me subió mucho el ego (Gracias, que a veces no tengo mucho.) También un abrazo a Zhyo Jarjayez, que lleva desde el capítulo uno siguiéndome. Igual gracias a Kitsune Aetsu, que sus comentarios igual me inspiran bastantes. (Mientras más largos sean los Review ¡Mas me ayudan!). Y, y, siento que me faltas bastantes, pero no espere que tuviera ya 20 comentarios en tan solo 3 capítulos ¡Son un amor!

Les deseo lo mejor y tratare de actualizar pronto esta historia.

Goodbay.

(Los siguientes Review los contestare por interno, me prometí tener una relación más cercana con mis lectores. Claro, si a ustedes les gusta la idea.)

Y siguiendo la tradición:

 **Agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentarios es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo.**


	5. Vacío

**De: Helene Rowle.**

 **Disclaimer:** Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes. Los amo tanto. Nunca pensé que a tanta gente le agradara esta historia. La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, pero si la inspiración que surgió después de leer sus comentarios.

 **Capitulo quinto.**

Vacío

 **-x-**

Sus sentidos lentamente comenzaron a despertar. Primero fue el tacto, notando la suavidad tras su espalda y el calor acogedor que la envolvía. Más tarde fue su olfato, que aspiro una mezcla de humedad y polvo que la hizo fruncir el ceño. No tardo en intentar mover un brazo, su mano estirando cada dedo, extrañamente entumecidos en un intento de calmar la comezón de su nariz y al instante sus ojos comenzaron a pestañear, lánguidos, agotados, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo sobrio, gris en su totalidad que le resultaba de todo menos familiar.

Esa fue la primera señal de alerta.

Se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado, sintiendo su largo y oscuro pelo caer sobre sus hombros. Levanto la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y noto que llevaba puesto el atuendo que usaba cuando trabajaba en el taller. Su vista inspecciono con cuidado la vacía y solitaria habitación que apenas poseía muebles y que carecía de luminosidad, dándole la sensación de estar en un lugar sombrío. Era como si aquel lugar no hubiera sido habitado por largo tiempo.

" _¿Cómo llegue aquí…?"_

El destello de un recuerdo hizo que una punzada de dolor cruzara su mente.

Ojos verdes. Preocupación. Dolor. Todo negro.

Y finalmente miedo.

No entendía porque, pero de entre toda esa confusión aquel sentimiento prevalecía por sobre todo lo demás. Pero no era un miedo infundido por algo en concreto, era más que eso. Era un miedo ante la incertidumbre, ante la duda, el miedo que sentiría un depredador al ser emboscado en su propio hogar.

Inseguridad.

Pero Asami no recordaba lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia. Recordaba su taller, el proyecto en el que estuvo trabajando y por mucho que repaso en su mente los últimos momentos antes de que todo se fuera a negro, no podía encontrar algo _inusual_. Como si su mente estuviera bloqueando un recuerdo en concreto.

Con su mano masajeo su sien, tratando de aliviar el palpitar que envolvía su cabeza.

 _Tac-tac-tac_

Era un suave golpeteo que le resultaba molesto. Al principio lo atribuyo a su mente perturbada, que le dolía a horrores. Después de unos segundos el sonido seso, abriendo paso a aquel silencio imperturbable que reinaba en aquella habitación.

Asami no tardo en volver a escuchar el suave _Tac-tac-tac_ y esta vez sí levanto la mirada con curiosidad. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, sus músculos agarrotados quejándose cuando decidió ponerse en pie. El suelo estaba frio y sus pies descalzos comenzaron a dar un paso tras otro, reticentes de seguir moviéndose. Aun así la joven Sato no tardo en acercarse a la ventana, una de tamaño mediano ubicada en la pared a los pies de la cama. Lo primero que vio fue un paisaje que le resulto desconcertante. Un denso bosque, repleto de árboles que impedían que la luz del sol pasara entre su follaje y un camino de piedra que se perdía entre la inmensidad de aquel lugar. Definitivamente estaba en un segundo piso, fue lo último que alcanzo a analizar antes de que su mirada bajara hacia el origen del sonido.

"¡Pabu!"

El pequeño animal la miraba con curiosidad desde el otro lado del cristal. Para su suerte, la ventana no tenía seguro y fue fácil deslizarla para dejar entrar a Pabu, que no dudo en escurrirse en la primera abertura y subir por el hombro de Asami hasta acurrucarse en su cuello. Esta frunció el ceño, pasando una mano por el rojizo pelaje del animal.

"¿Dónde está Bolin, Pabu?" Susurro para sí, no esperando una respuesta. Con su mano tomo en brazos al pequeño animal y lo acurruco entre su pecho, notando lo desgastado y sucio de su pelaje, totalmente opuesto al siempre vivo y rojo color que poseía y que su dueño siempre cuidaba con esmero.

"¿Qué te paso?" Pabu la observo, sus ojos negros normalmente alegres y llenos de vida, agotados y opacos. Pero aun así soltó aquel sonido característico de su especie, e inclino la cabeza con curiosidad. Esto hizo que los labios de Asami tironearan hacia arriba, en una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento inundara su mente, unos pasos resonaron a la distancia, como ecos que rebotaban en un lugar totalmente vacío. Los ojos verdes de Asami miraron con intensidad la puerta que estaba frente a ella. Más grande que la que estaba al lado de la cama y totalmente hecha de metal.

" _No, es platino."_ Fue el pensamiento fugaz que cruzo su mente antes de que una pequeña abertura apareciera en la puerta, a ras del suelo, lo suficientemente grande como para deslizar una bandeja metálica, con cuencos sobre ella. Asami no se movió de su lugar, hasta escuchar como los pasos reanudaban su camino lentamente desapareciendo a la distancia.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, aliviada antes de acercarse con cierta reticencia. Tomo la bandeja, mientras Pabu volvía a acomodarse sobre su hombro y la llevo con cuidado hasta la cama, posándola y sentándose a su lado. El olor a sopa recién hecha hizo que su estómago rugiera, notando de inmediato cuanta hambre tenia pero aun así no podía encontrar la voluntad para comenzar a comer. No cuando sentía una desconfianza a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Pabu comenzó a olisquear el aire y se escurrió desde su lugar hasta pararse sobre la cama y acercarse con lentitud, casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, a la comida que se presentaba ante él. Asami le sonrió antes de tomar el pan que acompañaba la sopa y partirlo por la mitad, dándole el resto a Pabu que no tardo en devorar lo que se le ofrecía.

Al observar al pequeño animal comer con tanto ahínco, no pudo evitar tomar la cuchara y llevarla hasta la sopa, revolviéndola con cierta inseguridad antes de llevarse una pequeña cantidad a la boca. El sabor lo reconoció al instante.

Era la sopa que su padre le preparaba cuando niña y su estómago se revolvió.

El flash que golpeo su mente hizo que soltara la cuchara.

Ahora recordaba.

Y una extraña sensación de soledad la envolvió. Una que no comprendía.

No quiso volver a probar la sopa. Simplemente se la acerco a Pabu y se dedicó a observarlo comer. Sus pensamientos no paraban de girar sin ningún sentido, porque su mente no deseaba analizar la situación. No cuando su forma de ver el mundo era la de un Ingeniero: realista, concisa, en busca de todas las opciones posibles que expliquen una situación. Ya sean buenas… o malas.

Y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar la peor de las situaciones.

Su mirada volvió a la ventana. Observo como los rayos de sol lograban finalmente atravesar el espeso follaje de los árboles, dándole más vida a todo aquel lugar. Y su mirada busco el cielo. Deseosa de encontrar aquel color que siempre le traía seguridad.

-x-

Las horas que pasaron se volvieron más amenas gracias a Pabu. Después del shock inicial, se había dedicado a explorar el resto de la habitación. Ni si quiera había intentado acercarse a la puerta de metal. A leguas podía notar que solo estaba hecha para abrirse por fuera. En cambio, sí que exploro la otra puerta de madera. Dentro y para su alivio, había un baño equipado con una tina, un pequeño mueble al lado del inodoro y un lavamanos justo al frente. Examino el único mueble y encontró con sorpresa varias prendas de su ropa, junto con otros utensilios de aseo personal.

No dudo en tomarse un baño, aunque primero tomo a Pabu y se dedicó a limpiarlo en el lavamanos. No podía negar que no se divirtió al hacerlo, riéndose de lo emocionado que el animal se puso al poder remojarse en agua.

Después le toco a ella, que se dio un largo tiempo para bañarse y lograr despejar su mente caótica.

Cuando salió, sus ideas ya estaban mas claras. Y extrañamente no se sorprendió al ver la puerta de metal entreabierta.

"Pabu." Le hablo al pequeño animal que tenía en brazos. "Quiero que te quedes aquí y si viene alguien, escóndete." Lo dejo sobre la cama y le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta. Los pasillos eran igual que la habitación: sobrios, grises, hechos de platino. Eligio el pasillo derecho, por donde había escuchado los pasos desaparecer. Y no tardo mucho tiempo en detenerse bruscamente.

Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron y se puso en guardia al instante. Reconocería aquella mascara en donde sea.

Pero el seguidor de Amon estaba desarmado y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. La mente de Asami era un torbellino de emociones, pero no le quedo de otra que seguirlo, sus sentidos en total alerta.

Recorrieron varios pasillos y giraron un par de veces antes de llegar a un espacio amplio y detenerse frente a una puerta de metal.

El igualitario la abrió y siguió su camino desapareciendo por uno de los muchos pasillos de aquel lugar.

Asami soltó un suspiro, tratando de prepararse mentalmente. Tenía el presentimiento de saber a quién encontraría al otro lado de la puerta. Pero su subconsciente rogaba porque no fuera así, rogaba que fuera cualquier persona menos él.

Y aun así, cuando entro por la puerta y examino el gran escritorio de caoba, la persona que estaba sentada al otro lado no era nada más y nada menos que Hiroshi Sato.

Su padre.

-x-

Era imposible explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Su conciencia lentamente comenzaba a emerger de las profundidades de su mente, despertando sus sentidos que se llenaron de un insoportable dolor que venía de todos lados. Como agujas que atravesaban su piel hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sus oídos estaban tapados, dándole la sensación de que algo bloqueaba el ruido a su alrededor y un pitido intermitente hacía que su sien palpitara adolorida. Sentía los parpados tan endemoniadamente pesados, que paso largo rato tratando de abrirlos. Y mientras luchaba, a duras penas tratando de despertar de aquel infierno de pesadillas en la que llevaba sumergida tanto tiempo – o esa era la sensación que tenía – fue lentamente consiente del resto de su cuerpo. Los dedos de su mano derecha estaban tan agarrotados que ni si quiera pudo empuñarlos. Cada vez que su pecho subía y bajaba, diferentes tirones envolvían sus costillas rotas que la hacían querer dejar de respirar. Y cuando finalmente logro que sus ojos se abrieran, la luz que la rodeaba fue enceguecedora para sus ojos que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin ver aquel resplandor.

De lo único que estaba segura, era que había dormido demasiado tiempo. Y aun así, sentía que no era suficiente.

"¡Despertó!" Aquel grito llego a sus oídos amortiguado, como si una pared gruesa impidiera el paso del sonido. Ni si quiera pudo entender el significado de aquellas palabras, lo único que Korra podía oír era un silencio interminable y… descorazonador. Un olor a desinfectante llego a sus sentidos, un olor que cualquiera reconocería: estaba en el hospital. Una sombra bloqueo la luz y corto el hilo de pensamientos que se estaban formando en su mente.

Se topó con los ojos cafés de Jinora, que la miraban llorosos y aliviados. Observo como sus labios se movían, pero aunque lo intento, no pudo entender nada. Se relamió los labios resecos, y trato de formar una oración que termino siendo apenas un susurro. Era frustrante para su mente no poder moverse como acostumbraba. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era la sensación de no poder oír.

El entumecimiento de su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer, a medida que intentaba con más ahínco moverse. Era doloroso, si, y muy agotador, pero finalmente pudo levantar su brazo unos centímetros antes de dejarlo caer. Frunció el ceño, pero no se rindió y siguió intentado levantarse, ignorando la punzada que envolvía sus costillas cada vez que su piel se estirada. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y la obligaron a volver a recostarse sobre la suavidad de aquella cama.

Le dirigió una mirada molesta, que desapareció al instante al toparse con los ojos serios de Tenzin. Observo como trataba de decirle algo, sus labios moviéndose pero simplemente nada llego a sus oídos. Y el pánico comenzaba a inundarla.

En el pasado había recibido muchas heridas. Costillas rotas, huesos fracturados, hasta una vez tuvo una hemorragia interna al caer de una gran altura – se había resbalado mientras trataba de escalar un iceberg con las manos desnudas. Pero nunca en sus 17 años de vida, había dejado de escuchar. Tenzin, que no había dejado de examinarla, noto inmediatamente cuando sus pupilas se dilataron debido al pánico.

"Jinora, llama al doctor." La orden fue clara y su hija no dudo en salir corriendo de la habitación. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo – más claramente, desde el nacimiento de Meelo – que pisaba un hospital. Uno que estaba atestado de personas heridas debido al caos que había ocurrido en Ciudad Republica.

Siguió ejerciendo presión en los hombros de Korra, que constantemente trataba de levantarse. Era una fortuna que su fuerza estuviera mermada, pensó Tenzin. Si no, toda aquella situación habría resultado más escandalosa. Pero había algo raro en los ojos de Korra desde el momento en el que se habían posado sobre los suyos. Lo podía ver, después de todo conocía a aquella niña mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma. Era la viva imagen de él en su adolescencia. Y de su padre. Aquel fuego repleto de terquedad le era tan familiar que verlo tan apagado era perturbante.

"¿Qué sucede?" La voz de aquella joven doctora hizo que Tenzin volteara la vista. No tuvo que dar explicaciones. En tan solo un instante ya se encontraba siendo echado del cuarto del hospital, mientras que la Doctora comenzaba a examinar a la recién despertada Avatar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, antes de soltar un suspiro.

"¿Cómo está?" Miro a su hija mayor y su preocupada mirada se suavizo.

"Estará bien Jinora." Poso su mano en uno de sus hombros. "Korra es fuerte."

No se atrevió a decir nada más. Ni si quiera el mismo se sentía seguro de aquella afirmación. "Será mejor que vayas a comer algo, yo me quedare." Vio cómo su hija abría la boca para replicar y de inmediato negó con la cabeza. "Tienes que alimentarte bien, no has comido bien estos días."

Jinora bajo la mirada con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Asintió con suavidad antes de dar media vuelta y caminar por el largo pasillo del hospital. Tenzin la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Entonces cerró los ojos y dejo que sus hombros cayeran agotados, dejando de lado aquella postura de seguridad.

La puerta se abrió en un instante y la Doctora le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara. Lo primero que vio fue a Korra sentada sobre la cama, mirándose las manos fijamente.

"¿Cómo está?" Tenzin vio con pesadumbre como la joven mujer soltaba un suspiro derrotado.

"No puede escuchar." El cuerpo de Tenzin se tensó. "Cuando recién llego al hospital, tenía las costillas rotas y los oídos llenos de agua y su cuerpo mostraba señales de fatiga extrema e hipotermia. Pero en el momento, solamente extrajimos el agua y nos dedicamos a tratar de estabilizarla." Sus ojos miraban con tristeza la figura del Avatar. Era tan joven.

"De sus odios salían un hilo de sangre, pero comparado con todo lo demás, era un detalle tan mínimo que lo pasamos por alto." Se acercó a un estante y extrajo una botella de plástico. "Imagínese por un instante que esto es nuestro oído." Coloco la botella de manera perpendicular. "Justo aquí." Indico con su dedo la punta trasera del frasco. "Se encuentra el tímpano. Es una especie de tela, muy delgada que recibe los sonidos como si fueran vibraciones y envía estas señales al oído medio, permitiéndonos escuchar." Le dirigió una mirada a Korra, que los observaba fijamente con sus destellantes ojos azules. "Estuvo demasiado tiempo expuesta a una presión de agua demasiado alta, lo que le produjo un Barotrauma al oído que se agravo e hizo que el tímpano se rompiera."

Tenzin había escuchado toda la explicación en silencio, lo más tranquilo posible hasta que la doctora dejo de hablar. Entonces se atrevió a realizar la única pregunta que rondaba su mente. "¿Volverá a escuchar?"

El ceño de la joven mujer se frunció profundamente. "Ahí está el problema. No estoy segura." Tenzin la observo fijamente. "Soy maestra agua. Y es la primera vez que veo un caso así en alguien que sepa controlar aquel elemento." Esto último lo dijo con pesadumbre. "También soy sanadora, pero no pude hacer mucho." Cerró los ojos por un instante. "No estoy segura si…"Se quedó en silencio.

"¿Qué?" Tenzin normalmente no era alguien impaciente. Pero toda esta situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

"Quizás exista la posibilidad de que un sanador mas experimentado pueda hacer algo. Pero no es algo de lo que esté segura." La doctora no quiso decirlo en voz alta, porque le dio la sensación de que sonaría demasiado engreído. Pero sabía que ella era la mejor sanadora del hospital. Por eso se había ofrecido voluntariamente a tratar al Avatar. "Solo conozco dos personas con la suficiente experiencia para poder hacer algo." Le dirigió una mirada tan significativa a Tenzin que este entendió de inmediato el mensaje.

Mascullo por lo bajo una maldición. No le pediría a su madre realizar un viaje tan largo, no con su avanzada edad, por mucho que esta dijera que se encontraba en perfecta forma. Y solo había otra sanadora en el mundo que pudiera competir con su madre en habilidades.

Lamentablemente, no era una opción que le agradara.

Soltó un largo suspiro resignado ante la mirada divertida de la doctora. "Yo me hare cargo." Esta asintió satisfecha.

Si había alguien capaz de curar a Korra, definitivamente era Kya.

-x-

Era difícil asimilar su nueva situación. Había observado como Tenzin y la doctora, conversaban largo rato. Y por mucho que lo intento, no pudo escuchar nada de lo que decían a pesar de que su cuerpo ya le respondía de mejor manera. La sesión de sanación que recibido hace apenas unos minutos atrás, mejoro la circulación de la sangre en su cuerpo, despertando así sus dormidos músculos. Tenía que alabar la habilidad de aquella doctora mientras movía las manos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Aunque eso no quitaba la molestia en sus oídos. Era verdad que la dolorosa presión que sentía había desaparecido en parte, pero todavía no podía escuchar. Para su alivio, al tratar de ponerse en pie no tuvo dificultades con el equilibrio. Katara le había dado clases – a duras penas – sobre medicina básica. Entendía cómo funcionaban los oídos, y la importancia que tenían para poder caminar.

No llevaba ni siquiera unos segundos en pie cuando fue empujada de nuevo a la cama. Le dedico una mirada molesta a Tenzin.

"No quiero… estar sentada." O eso creyó haber dicho. Era extraña la sensación de hablar y no poder escuchar tu voz. Al parecer Tenzin entendió lo que quiso decir, porque le dirigió aquella mirada desaprobatoria que siempre venía con una reprimenda del tamaño del polo norte. Una sonrisa contenta se formó en su rostro. Tenía ciertas ventajas esto de no poder oír.

Al parecer Tenzin entendió claramente la causa de aquella sonrisa, porque le dirigió una mirada gélida. Korra levanto ambas manos en son de paz.

Vio cómo su maestro suspiraba y no pudo evitar soltar una risa traviesa. Una que hizo que las duras facciones de Tenzin se suavizaran. El alivio que lo envolvió al ver a Korra consciente y actuando como siempre, logro que un peso se le quitara de encima.

"¿Papá?" La Doctora y Tenzin voltearon la vista hacia la puerta, y por lo tanto, también lo hizo Korra por curiosidad. Jinora le dedico una sonrisa tan grande que no tardó en ser envuelta en unos brazos delgados, mientras que una corriente de viento golpeo toda la habitación.

"Estaba tan preocupada…" Murmuro Jinora casi en un sollozo que hizo que una tranquila sonrisa se formara en los labios de Korra. No podía oír, pero sí que podía sentir el suave temblor del cuerpo que envolvió con sus brazos. Y también entendió lo agobiada que estaba la joven maestra aire. Lo había notado en su rostro pálido, cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien en días.

Y _sabía_ que significaba eso. Recordaba con toda claridad lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse. Pero no quería pensar en eso.

No aun.

Se dijo a si misma que por una vez en su vida, tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Resolver un problema primero.

Le dedico una mirada a Tenzin. Una fija, seria, determinada.

Una que hizo suspirar resignado al maestro aire.

Las horas que siguieron fueron una experiencia totalmente nueva para Korra. El no poder escuchar, hizo que el resto de sus sentidos trabajaran más de lo normal. Más despiertos, activos.

Pero eso no evitaba que fuera desesperante.

Korra era una persona demasiado hiperactiva para su propio bien, y el estar envuelta en un silencio constante hacia que sus nervios se crisparan. Detestaba la sensación de ser sorprendida todo el tiempo. Como no podía escuchar, no podía saber cuándo alguien se acercaba por su espalda. Dependía totalmente de su vista, de su instinto y del resto de sus sentidos, lo que hacía que estuviera en constante alerta. El perderse en sus pensamientos era mucho más sencillo ahora que no tenía ningún ruido que la distrajera, lo que resultaba frustrante al estar encerrada en un cuarto de hospital, constantemente vigilada por Tenzin que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que trataría de escapar, ante la primera oportunidad.

Jinora fue en parte, una gran ayuda para evitar eso.

Había desaparecido cuando le trajeron el almuerzo – que engulló como si no hubiera un mañana – para volver más tarde con un cuaderno y un lápiz. Korra la había observado con curiosidad cuando la vio sentarse a los pies de su cama y comenzar a escribir.

 **¿Cómo estás?** Leyó cuando Jinora le extendió el cuaderno, con una caligrafía impecable y bella. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras tomaba la pluma que le extendían y comenzaba a escribir.

 **He estado mejor.** La joven maestra aire sonrió. La caligrafía de Korra era desigual, escrita con impaciencia, reflejando de manera perfecta su personalidad. El Avatar no tardo en volver a escribir

 **¿Cómo está tu madre?** La pregunta escrita hizo que los ojos de Jinora se oscurecieran parcialmente. Una alarma sonó en la mente de Korra.

Jinora tomo el cuaderno que se le extendía y escribió la respuesta.

 **Está bien. Tiene uno que otro hematoma, pero nada grave. Y el bebé también se encuentra bien.**

Mientras leía, Korra soltó un largo suspiro aliviado antes de que otra incógnita se formara en su mente. Una que no se había atrevido a preguntar hasta ahora. Tenía miedo, pero aun así tomo el lápiz y escribió.

 **¿Y tus hermanos?**

Jinora no tuvo que escribirlo para que Korra entendiera. De un salto se levantó de la cama, ignorando la dolorosa punzada que golpeo su costado. Sentía las piernas débiles, pero aun así trato de caminar lo más rápido posible. Salió de la habitación con Jinora siguiéndola de cerca, gritándole en vano que se detuviera.

Claramente y aunque pudiera escucharla, no le haría caso.

Al salir al pasillo, se topó de frente con la doctora que comenzó a gritarle que entrara al cuarto. Korra rodo los ojos molesta, al parecer todos olvidaban que no podía escuchar. No tardaron en llegar más gente que trataron de detenerla, pero a pesar de estar agotada y todavía herida, seguía teniendo aquella fuerza que la caracterizaba y con facilidad escapo de todos. Corrió por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo, chocando más de una vez con una persona al no poder escuchar sus pasos, hasta que finalmente un familiar color anaranjado llamo su atención. El traje de Tenzin resaltaba en aquel lugar insípido y blanco.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Korra?! ¡Deberías estar descansando!"

Korra estuvo tentada a golpearse la frente con la mano, frustrada.

¿Por qué seguían insistiendo en hablarle, maldita sea? Al parecer Tenzin pudo ver claramente aquella frustración y de inmediato conto hasta diez para calmarse. La tomo del brazo y la guio hacia unos asientos que se encontraban en la sala de espera.

Justo a tiempo, apareció por un pasillo Jinora y la doctora, que se acercó molesta hacia donde se encontraban. Tenzin se levantó y trato de aplacar la furia de la joven Doctora que le lanzaba constantemente miradas irritadas a Korra. En cambio, Jinora camino lentamente hasta donde estaba mientras escribía algo en el cuaderno.

 **¡Eso fue peligroso, Korra! No me asustes así.**

La joven Avatar le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y se inclinó de hombros tratando de decirle que no se preocupara.

Jinora se sentó a su lado soltando un suspiro resignado. Korra le extendió la mano, pidiendo el cuaderno y escribió algo rápidamente cuando ya lo tuvo en sus manos. Se levantó y toco el hombro de Tenzin, llamando su atención.

 **¡QUIERO ENTRENAR!**

La letra era clara y abarcaban toda la página. Tenzin se llevó una mano a la frente, soltando un suspiro.

Al parecer ya era hora de volver al templo aire.

"¿Korra?" Todos los presentes, exceptuando la nombrada, voltearon a ver al origen del sonido. La joven Avatar, curiosa, giro con la cabeza hasta toparse con ciertos ojos verdes que recordaba bien.

" _¡Bolin!"_ Exclamo en su mente antes de acercarse con una sonrisa.

"¡Korra, eres tú!" Volvió a gritar Bolin, esta vez con los ojos acuosos antes de darle un verdadero abrazo de oso. Korra se rio, recibiendo gustosa la muestra de cariño. "Estaba tan preocupado. No te imaginas las cosas que han pasado ¡La mansión de Asami se derrumbó! ¿Y dónde te habías metido? Me tenías tan preocupado. Con lo que le paso a Mako, me sentía a punto de reventar."

Korra tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba con atención los labios de Bolin en un intento de entender. Y vaya que lo intento, incluso su subconsciente lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nada paso. Bolin noto de inmediato como esos ojos azules se oscurecían debido a la frustración y la tomo por los hombros para que lo mirara.

"Oye, que te pasa. Estas súper rara ¿Qué te paso? Espera ¿Por qué estás en el hospital?" El rostro de Bolin se desfiguro en una mueca que casi hizo reír a Korra. "¡¿Qué haces en el hospital?! ¡¿Estás bien?!" La agito por los hombros levemente. "¡Korra, respóndeme!"

Pero nada escucho. Solo unos ojos azules que lo miraban con frustración.

Jinora se acercó con las manos tras la espalda. Insegura y algo tímida. "¿Bolin?"

El nombrado giro la cabeza hacia abajo y se topó con la mirada de la joven maestra aire. "¿Si? ¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Jinora." Se presentó educadamente con una leve sonrisa. Bolin soltó los hombros de Korra y golpeo su puño contra su palma, con un rostro que decía claramente _"¡Acabo de recordar algo!"_

"Sé quién eres. Korra me ha hablado de ti. Eres una maestra aire ¿No?"

Jinora sonrió esta vez más ampliamente antes de asentir. Y luego agrego. "Tengo que decirte algo, y es respecto a Korra."

Bolin frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a la nombrada, que los observaba fijamente intercalando la mirada entre uno y el otro.

"¿Y porque no me lo dice ella?"

Los ojos de Jinora se tiñeron de tristeza. "Ese es el problema. No te lo puede decir."

Bolin inclino la cabeza sin comprender.

"Korra ya no puede oír."

Primero el maestro tierra hizo una mueca de incredulidad. Como si fuera un mal chiste. Luego volteo a ver a Korra, que le dirigía una mirada decaída, como si comprendiera de cierta manera lo que estaban hablando. Luego miro a Jinora, que miraba el suelo con los puños apretados.

"¿Q-Qué?" Tartamudeo llevándose una mano a la frente, sintiéndose triste inmediatamente. "¿C-Como paso eso? ¿D-Desde cuándo?" Bolin seguía tartamudeando, y Jinora sintió pena por su rostro angustiado. El maestro tierra era tan expresivo que con solo mirarlo podías saber su sentir.

Esta vez fue Tenzin, que había estado observando la escena, quien interrumpió.

"Yo puedo contarte eso." Y le hizo una seña con la mano para que fueran a sentarse. Korra los siguió varios pasos atrás, distante, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Tenzin miro fijamente al maestro tierra antes de comenzar a relatar. No había querido que Jinora tuviera que hablar sobre aquel día. Así que simplemente se dedicó a contar lo mismo que le habían dicho a él, buscando la forma de hacer el golpe más llevadero. Pero al final no pudo evitar la mueca horrorizada de Bolin al escuchar la batalla y especialmente, las consecuencias que trajeron para Korra.

¿El no poder oír nunca más? Trato de imaginárselo y sintió un escalofrió. El no poder escuchar su música preferida, ni la voz de su hermano, ni los chillidos de Pabu. Ni el cantar de las aves por la mañana o las risas de sus amigos.

Definitivamente era algo horrible. Y miro a Korra con gran pena. Esta rehuyó su mirada, detestando lo que sabía encontraría ahí. Detestaba que la miraran con lastima.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Korra le extendió un cuaderno a Bolin, que el tomo curioso, antes de leer.

 **No te preocupes.**

 **Por cierto ¿Qué haces en el hospital?**

 **¿Asami está bien?**

Bolin encontró curioso que solo preguntara por Asami y no por Mako. Pero al final el recuerdo de los hechos lo entristeció y se quedó en blanco.

Korra al ver eso, sintió como un extraño nudo crecía desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Después de varios minutos Bolin se animó a tomar el bolígrafo que le extendió y comenzó a escribir, tachando más de una vez varias palabras, antes de terminar y extenderle el cuaderno con inseguridad.

 **Estábamos en la mansión de Asami. Te buscamos por todos lados. Algo exploto y la mansión de Asami se vino abajo. Mako quedó malherido, pero no te preocupes. Ya está mejor.**

Luego había muchas palabras tachadas, como si Bolin no supiera como explicar lo último.

 **Pero Asami no apareció.**

El creciente miedo que envolvió a Korra fue algo que hace tiempo no experimentaba. No fuera de sus pesadillas. Cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse. No podía entrar en pánico y trato de consolarse con la idea de que Hiroshi nunca – o realmente deseaba creer eso – le haría daño a Asami.

Luego pensó en Mako, y se sintió realmente preocupada por su estado. Pero si Bolin decía que estaba bien, le creería. Ahora tenía otras prioridades, y una nueva que se había agregado recientemente.

Ahora debía rescatar a tres personas.

Y tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Con audición o sin ella.

-x-

Dar de alta a Korra fue algo más sencillo de lo que espero Tenzin. La doctora puso reparos al principio, pero al final resignada acepto el hecho, sin antes darle una última sesión de sanación a Korra, una revisión completa de su estado y una receta médica con unos medicamentos que debía tomar.

Cuando Korra dio el primer paso fuera del hospital, se quedó quieta observando todo a su alrededor. Veía a la gente pasar, observaba el cielo azul, los Satomoviles recorrer las calles. Incluso a la lejanía podía ver el mar azul.

Pero nada llegaba a sus oídos más que aquel silencio insoportable, que con el pasar del tiempo lentamente comenzaba a aceptar.

Korra nunca fue una persona resignada, pero en ese momento, el no poder escuchar era el menor de sus preocupaciones. El viaje de vuelta al templo del aire fue tan innaturalmente silencioso que Tenzin y Jinora no pudieron evitar sentir la desolación que envolvía a Korra. La desesperación de haber perdido algo que siempre dabas por sentado, la rabia que bullía en el interior de la joven Avatar era visible para cualquiera que se detuviera a observar aquellos ojos azules que brillaban determinados.

Cuando Korra piso la isla en la que había vivido los últimos meses, noto de una pasada la destrucción que la envolvía.

" _¿Cuántos días dormí?"_ Pensó mientras caminaba entre los árboles quemados y las cabañas destruidas, siguiendo a Tenzin y a Jinora. Pero en un punto se detuvo asombrada, mirando con atención todo a su alrededor. En donde alguna vez estuvo un bello camino de piedra y cientos de árboles, solo existía una planicie llena de ceniza. Y repleta de carpas en donde observaba a gente salir y entrar.

Fogatas, personas caminando y repartiendo comida. Toda aquella escena fue demasiado sobrecogedora para Korra. A medida que entraban a aquel campamento, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a reconocerla. La señalaban con la mano, varios niños que corrían por ahí se detuvieron a observar al Avatar pasar, incluso adultos dejaron de trabajar para regalarle una suave sonrisa, o una simple inclinación de cabeza. Todos le dirigían una mirada que nunca antes había recibido y que le resultaba tan rara que se sintió repentinamente avergonzada.

Admiración. Respeto.

Korra no lo sabía, y quizás Jinora más tarde se daría el trabajo de explicárselo, pero lo que sucedió aquel día en la isla del aire se esparció como pólvora entre toda Ciudad Republica. Todos sabían que la joven Avatar había arriesgado su vida para proteger su hogar y a todos sus habitantes. Su azaña fue descrita de muchas maneras, desde la que más separaría a los hechos reales, hasta versiones en donde la hacían ver como una verdadera heroína. Pero definitivamente, la imagen que todos tenían de la nueva Avatar había cambiado, lentamente tomando una forma que se asentaría con los años y que se esparciría por todo el mundo.

Pero para eso, faltaba mucho tiempo aun.

-x-

Muchos hogares fueron destruidos en el ataque y cientos de ciudadanos buscaron refugio en el templo del aire, sabiendo que los monjes los recibirían con los brazos abiertos. O eso fue lo que le explico Jinora, cuando finalmente se instalaron en su hogar. Penma al enterarse de la nueva condición de Korra, no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerzas. La joven madre estaba tan alterada por toda la situación que fácilmente se quebraba ante la primera oportunidad y Korra, que nunca había sido partidaria de las muestras de afecto, se dejó abrazar.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago al observar lo demacrada que estaba Penma debido a la pena y la angustia. Era la primera vez que la joven madre se separaba de sus hijos pequeños por tanto tiempo, y la impotencia que la envolvía al no haber podido protegerlos le quitaba la vitalidad que siempre la rodeaba.

Era desolador caminar por el templo, que se sentía mucho más grande de lo normal debido a la falta de las dos almas que le daban vida a todo a su alrededor. Los gritos de Meelo ya no inundaban todo el lugar, ni las preguntas de Ikki, que siempre abordaba a la primera persona que se topara en su camino.

Y Korra encontraba tan desesperante esa situación, que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Así que decidió hacer algo que en el pasado nunca habría hecho por voluntad propia. Se encamino al patio trasero del templo, busco el lugar más cómodo y alejado que pudo encontrar y se sentó bajo uno de los pocos árboles que habían sobrevivido al incendio.

Cruzo sus piernas, se acomodó en posición de loto y suspiro varias veces para acallar las voces de su cabeza. Cerro los ojos y repitió todas las instrucciones que Tenzin le había dado cientos de veces.

" _Primero tienes que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente."_

Escuchaba claramente la voz de su maestro entre sus pensamientos, tan real que por segundos pensó que estaba a su lado.

" _Ahora trata de sentir todo a tu alrededor. Cierra todos tus pensamientos, todo lo que te atormente y concéntrate en el aire, en los olores, en el suelo bajo tu cuerpo."_

Eso hizo Korra, acalló todos sus pensamientos. Suspiro cuando una brisa de aire golpeo su rostro, se dejó llevar por los olores que la rodeaban; ceniza, humo, el olor a salitre del mar. De la nada, el suelo bajo su cuerpo se convirtió en un ser vivo, que le transmitía energía y calor a su cuerpo.

Su mente se apagó.

Y por primera vez en su vida, pudo meditar.

Tenzin la observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Dicen que la mejor forma de aprender una lección es tocando fondo.

Korra pudo confirmar eso aquel día.

El no poder escuchar, le abrió una puerta para conocer otro lado suyo que nunca había sido capaz de encontrar. Cuando finalmente decidió abrir los ojos, su consciencia despertó y observo asombrada como el sol se escondía en el horizonte, abriendo paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Korra sentía como si hubiera dormida días y despertaba con energía de sobra. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue emocionada, y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa antes de darse vuelta.

Camino unos pasos antes de fruncir el ceño al notar una silueta que no le era, del todo agradable ¿Qué hacia Lin Beifong apoyada contra un árbol y observándola fijamente? Encontró curioso el detalle de que no llevara el uniforme puesto, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones sueltos de color verde y una polera de un color similar, holgada y cómoda. Se acercó dudosa, sintiendo como era atravesada por aquella mirada fría y calculadora, que la examinaba como si fuera un gran depredador listo para atacar a su víctima. Aquel pensamiento logro que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal.

Definitivamente Lin Beifong era una persona de temer.

Los ojos de la maestra tierra brillaron divertidos. Cuando Korra estuvo cerca, le extendió un cuaderno. La joven Avatar lo tomo dudosa y se dedicó a leer.

 **Que haga esto no significa que me agrades. Todavía siento que eres una chiquilla egocéntrica y malcriada, pero Tenzin tiene razón. Eres más inútil que antes ahora que no puedes escuchar. Escribí algunas cosas que quizás te puedan servir. Mi madre me las enseño cuando era joven.**

 **No seas cabezadura.**

Korra abrió la boca lista para soltar improperios sin importarle que no pudiera escuchar, pero lo único que encontró fue un espacio vacío. De por si Lin Beifong era una persona silenciosa, y ahora que no podía escuchar, se volvía mil veces peor.

Soltó un bufido, indignada, antes de abrir el cuaderno y comenzar a leer.

A medida que pasaban las letras, sus ojos se fueron abriendo ante la sorpresa.

Y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-x-

"¿Qué significa todo esto, papá?"

Hiroshi Sato observo a su hija con una sonrisa, antes de indicarle con la cabeza que tomara asiento. Asami simplemente se cruzó de brazos, sin obedecer.

"Eres igual de terca que tu madre." Fue lo que dijo el hombre mayor, con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que Asami se sorprendiera. Nunca hablaba de su madre. Era un tabú entre ellos dos. "Siempre fue una persona amable ¿Sabes?" Hiroshi dejo de observar a su hija para girar su silla y mirar por el gran ventanal que se encontraba detrás de él. Su mirada se desenfoco, como si estuviera recordando cientos de cosas. "Igual a ti en tantos sentidos. Tenía el mismo carácter, el mismo corazón bondadoso que hizo que me enamorara de ella."

Asami sintió una punzada en su pecho al observar a su padre. Su mirada era triste. "Tu madre fue la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Tenía apenas 30 años cuando murió, Asami." Esta vez Hiroshi giro la silla para observarla fijamente. "Tenía toda una vida por delante. Ella te amaba ¿Sabes? Mucho más que a mí" Una sonrisa agridulce se formó en su rostro. "Igual que yo. Fuiste lo más bello que nos pasó."

Las manos de Asami temblaron, pero trato de mantenerse firme. Escuchar todo aquel relato estaba tocando una fibra sensible que se había adormecido con los años, una que había tratado de encerrar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Pero… Ella se fue ¿Y sabes cómo murió?" Hiroshi se levantó de su silla para caminar hasta pararse frente a su hija y extender una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Asami se derritió ante el calor de su padre, el que había sido su principal pilar a lo largo de su vida. "Murió protegiéndote."

Asami se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos, negándose a llorar. "Pero ella no murió de una forma natural hija. Ella fue asesinada." La voz de Hiroshi se volvió tan fría, tan llena de resentimiento que Asami abrió los ojos de golpe. "¿Y sabes quien la mato Asami? Maestros control."

Una idea se formó en la mente de la joven Sato, que lentamente fue tomando forma al analizar toda la situación. Su mente trabajaba tan rápidamente, que comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho.

"Los maestros tienen toda la culpa. Siempre la tuvieron. Si ellos no existieran… Tu madre seguiría aquí." La forma en la que Hiroshi dijo lo último, con tanta firmeza, con tanta seguridad como si aquello fuera la verdad absoluta del universo, logro que Asami diera un involuntario paso atrás.

"Papá… No todos los maestros son-"

"Mentira." Hiroshi la miro fijamente. "Todos son iguales hija ¿No lo ves?"

Asami negó varias veces con la cabeza, perturbada. El recuerdo de sus amigos, _de Korra_ hacia que toda aquella situación le fuera insoportable.

"No es así papá, tú conoces a Korra, sabes que ella nunca-"

"¿El Avatar?" Hiroshi soltó una risa irónica, volviéndola a interrumpir. "Quizás tenga un corazón bondadoso, pero sigue siendo una maestra, la peor de todas." El mayor de los Sato no podía negar aquello. Korra había llegado a la vida de su hija para hacerla sonreír. Y como padre, ver a su sangre feliz era una de las cosas más importantes en su vida. Pero la venganza, el odio que por años se había formado en su corazón eran mucho más grande que todo eso.

"¡¿Y por esa razón te uniste a Amon?!" Exploto Asami, dando varios pasos atrás, alejándose del calor de su padre como si lo quemara. "¡Lo que le hizo a Mako y a Bolin es imperdonable! ¡Les quito su _vida_!" Ver a sus amigos tan vacíos, tan enfermos, fue algo demasiado doloroso para Asami.

"Es lo que se merecen."

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por haber nacido así?!

Hiroshi se quedó callado por unos segundos. "Es una maldición que quizás no pidieron, pero eso no los hace menos culpables."

Con esas palabras, Asami entendió. Entiendo finalmente cuan profunda era la herida del corazón de su padre, tan dolorosa que le había arrebatado los valores que siempre le había inculcado desde que nació.

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

Hiroshi la miro a sus ojos. "Porque quiero que me apoyes Asami. Necesito tu ayuda."

 _Quiero que te unas a Amon… Conmigo._

Fue lo que Asami entendió a pesar de que su padre no lo dijo en voz alta. Agacho la cabeza, y cruzo sus brazos tratando de crear una barrera que la separara de su padre.

"Yo… Necesito pensar."

Hiroshi asintió. No podía pedirle más.

Asami no dijo más y le dio la espalda.

Abrió la puerta y se topó con un enmascarado que le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. La guio hasta el cuarto en donde había despertado, antes de cerrarle la puerta y dejarla adentro.

Encerrada, como una prisionera.

Así se sentía Asami cuando vio la gran puerta de platino que le impedía el paso. Que le negaba la posibilidad de salir de aquel frio y lúgubre cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama, sus brazos temblando. Agacho la cabeza, sus manos tapando su rostro. Se mintió a sí misma, negándose a aceptar que lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Se negó a aceptar que su padre la había traicionado.

Era su familia. Su única familia.

Era lo único que había tenido toda la vida ¿Y ahora, que opción tenía?

Sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo y levanto la cabeza para toparse con los ojos negros de Pabu. Le dedico una mueca que trato de ser una sonrisa, mientras que el pequeño animal apoyaba sus patas en su brazo y le lamia con cuidado la mejilla.

Consolándole. Tratando de expresarle que todo estaría bien, a pesar que Pabu ni si quiera podía comprender aquella situación. Lo único que sabía era que Asami sentía pena, y Pabu detestaba el olor a lágrimas.

La joven Sato soltó una pequeña risa que se convirtió en un quejido, antes de romper a llorar.

Lloro como nunca lo había hecho.

Lloro por su madre, por el calor y su olor que le fue arrebatado a tan temprana edad. Lloro por la soledad de su adolescencia, su padre centrado en su trabajo dejando a una joven que estaba aprendiendo de la vida y que no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Lloro por las personas que la buscaron por interés, lloro todo lo que no pudo llorar cada vez que visitaba la tumba de su madre.

Y finalmente, lloro porque sí. Porque podía hacerlo, porque se lo merecía, porque era lo que haría cualquier otro en esa situación.

Asami nunca entendió cuanto necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. La tristeza, la angustia, la soledad en la que creció dentro de un hogar gigante y vacío.

Lloro hasta que se quedó dormida sobre la cama, con Pabu acurrucado a su lado.

Y soñó con el cielo, con el mar, con el color azul.

-x-

Korra observaba el periódico en sus manos totalmente sorprendida. No podía creer lo que leía.

" **LIN BEIFONG RENUNCIA A SU CARGO COMO JEFE DEL ESCUADRON DE POLICIA."**

Y más abajo, en una pequeña sección.

 **Las polémicas que se formaron tras la decisión de Lin Beifnog de evacuar solo a los maestros control la noche en la que Amon ataco Ciudad Republica, hizo que muchos pidieran la dimisión de su cargo.**

 **Al final, debido a la presión presento su renuncia esta mañana en la oficina del alcalde.**

Korra dejo de leer antes de lanzar el periódico al suelo y quemarlo con un movimiento de su mano. Estaba molesta, su sangre bullía como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Levanto la mirada al sentir una presencia y vio la mirada desaprobatoria de Tenzin. Su mirada decía: _No quemes nada dentro del templo._

Y Korra le respondió con la mirada: _Me importa una mierda._ Luego le dio la espalda antes de caminar a paso firme fuera del templo. Las cosas no habían mejorado con el pasar del tiempo. Había pasado apenas dos días desde que la dieron de alta del hospital y su cuerpo todavía resentía las consecuencias de sus actos. Desde muy temprano en la mañana, hasta ya bien entrada la tarde, entrenaba sin parar en un intento de sacar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro.

Era lo único que lograba calmarla, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer más. La única esperanza que logro hacer los días más llevaderos se centraba en una sola persona: Lin Beifong. Si, la odiaba, pero eso no evitaba que hiciera su labor de manera impecable, eficaz. Y sin darse cuenta, habia depositado sus problemas sobre ella, la única capaz de encontrar algún indicio de Amon en aquellas circunstancias. Pero ahora aquel recurso desapareció como el agua entre sus dedos.

Tironeo su pelo, frustrada, soltando un grito molesto antes de lanzar una llamarada de sus manos. Comenzó a saltar con agilidad, lanzando fuego por doquier como si estuviera peleando con cientos de enemigos. Cuando en realidad, estaba tratando de espantar a sus demonios.

Inmediatamente bajo sus pies sintió una vibración pero reacciono demasiado tarde. Una gran roca golpeo su espalda lanzándola al suelo. Soltó un gruñido frustrado, sus costillas quejándose por el golpe. Su primer instinto fue gritar a quien le había atacado, pero recordó su falta de audición así que simplemente se paró y le dedico una mirada furibunda a su atacante.

Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con Lin Beifong, que le dedicaba una mirada gélida. Le lanzo una tela que Korra atrapo en el aire, mirándola sin entender. Lin le hizo una señal con la mano, un gesto que le indicaba que se pusiera la venda en los ojos.

Korra entendió, antes de tragar saliva con fuerza. Se levantó adolorida, y soltó un suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios. Se vendo los ojos y suspiro. Recordó las palabras que había leído hace un par de días.

 **Respira. Siente la tierra bajo tus pies. La tierra está viva, como tú.**

Se concentró, calmando su respiración, relajando su cuerpo. Y por un instante sintió que una ola de energía golpeaba su mente, la tierra mostrándole todo el lugar por apenas unos segundos. Noto a Lin a unos pasos, cerca de los árboles. Aquel estado apenas lo había logrado hace unas horas, una pequeña visión de un poder que solo Toph Beifong y su hija, Lin, sabían usar.

Trato de no perder la concentración, trato de seguir _viendo_ sin _ver._ Solo sentir lo que la tierra le transmitía. Luego, se preparó para el ataque.

Sintió con claridad el golpe de Lin contra el suelo, vio con extraña claridad – a pesar de tener los ojos vendados – como una porción de tierra se desprendía del suelo. Pero eso fue el único avance. El trozo de tierra apenas lo pudo esquivar y los siguientes ataques de Beifong fueron implacables.

Korra apenas entendía aquella nueva habilidad.

Fue una verdadera masacre para la joven Avatar.

Después de apenas media hora de entrenamiento Lin se compadeció – o más bien, se aburrió – de la desgastada figura de Korra, que respiraba agitadamente, cubierta de polvo. Detuvo su ataque, soltando un suspiro resignado y Korra, que apenas se estaba levantando, sintió los claros pasos de Lin desaparecer por el gran patio trasero. Se quitó la venda de los ojos frustrada, limpiándose la sangre que caía de su boca.

Estaba molesta.

Realmente molesta.

-x-

Asami despertó lentamente. Sentía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, pero extrañamente un peso había desaparecido de su cuerpo. Observo el cuerpo de Pabu a su lado, que dormitaba tranquilo y acaricio con cuidado su pelaje antes de tratar de levantarse. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, tratando de calmar la molestia que sentía.

Había tomado una decisión.

Camino hasta el baño y busco por todos lados hasta que, contenta ante la consideración de su padre, tomo la croquera y un par de lápices que se encontraban en uno de los cajones. Su padre sabía que amaba dibujar y más aún, cuando se sentía estresada.

Esta vez, para su suerte, esto le serviría mucho. Tomo una hoja y con un lápiz, escribió una carta. La doblo y tomo una toalla que corto en tiras y se encamino nuevamente a la cama.

Toco con uno de sus dedos la cabeza de Pabu hasta que logro despertarlo.

"Pabu, tengo una misión para ti." El animal soltó un bostezo, estirándose cual gato y rascándose la cola con los dientes. Asami se rio y amarro el pedazo de toalla alrededor de su cuello. Luego, coloco la carta doblada y la amarro firmemente con otra tira de toalla. Era un collar demasiado rudimentario y claramente feo, pero serviría para su propósito.

"Pabu, necesito que le entregues esto a Korra." El zorro rojo la observo, inclinando la cabeza. Apenas comprendiendo. "Solo a Korra. Nadie más puede tocar esta hoja." Asami rogo por que Pabu pudiera entenderla. "Entrégale esto a Korra ¿Bueno?" Lo último lo dijo casi en una súplica.

Pabu era inteligente, y finalmente pudo entender en parte su mensaje. Asami lo tomo en brazos, abrió con cuidado la ventana y lo dejo salir. Este comenzó a bajar con agilidad, subiendo por una delgada rama de un árbol que estaba cerca. Bajo y corrió por el pasto. Se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia la ventana en donde vio los ojos de Asami que lo miraban fijamente, con suplica.

Y desapareció entre la maleza.

Asami soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse a la puerta y tocarla con sus nudillos con fuerza. No se extrañó cuando esta se abrió y se revelo uno de los seguidores de Amon, que posiblemente llevaba largo rato ahí vigilando.

"Llévame con mi padre."

El viaje fue corto, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba abriendo una puerta de un gran taller. Dentro vio chispas saltando por todos lados, su padre con una máscara y un soplete trabajando en una gran maquina humanoide.

"Padre." Su voz sonó firme, segura de su decisión.

Hiroshi se sacó la máscara, y miro a su hija, sorprendido de verla ahí. Esta se acercó a paso lento y se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia.

"Acepto. Me uniré a Amon."

Aquella afirmación fue como la navidad para un niño pequeño para el mayor de los Sato. Sonrió, feliz y se levantó y abrazo a su hija.

"Sabía que entenderías."

Asami cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de tragarse el nudo de desesperación que envolvió su garganta. Un peso cayó sobre sus hombros, uno terrible, doloroso. El olor de la colonia de su padre se volvió agrio para su olfato. Incluso su calor le quemaba la piel, pero se forzó a relajar su cuerpo y devolver el abrazo.

" _Perdón."_

-x-

Los días pasaron.

Y con cada puesta de sol, con cada nuevo anochecer, la sed de venganza envolvía con más fuerza los pensamientos de Korra. Sus músculos se curaron por si solos, acostumbrados a las heridas de batalla. Las costillas rotas se soldaron nuevamente gracias a la auto-sanación que se imponía cada noche. Las horas de meditaciones se alargaban cada vez más y las horas de entrenamiento con Lin Beifong se extendían a medida que aprendía.

En comparación con cualquier otro, Korra domino aquel arte demasiado rápido para el gusto de Lin. Demasiado veloz para su orgullo.

Al vendarle los ojos y quitarle su capacidad de oír, la mente de Korra se centró en lo único que le quedaba: el tacto. La conexión con la tierra era lo único que le permitía estar en contacto con la realidad, la única cosa que tenía cuando se vendaba los ojos. Se centró tanto en aquella habilidad que utilizar zapatos se volvió un estorbo. Sus pies descalzos comenzaron a ver: se convirtieron en sus ojos y oídos. Y a medida que más practicaba, el rango de visión que tenía fue aumentando. Paso de poder _ver_ apenas unos metros, hasta alcanzar un rango casi de un kilómetro a la redonda.

¿Si Korra estaba feliz por su nueva habilidad?

Era decir poco.

Korra estaba eufórica. Desde que perdió la capacidad de oír, se sintió indefensa, vulnerable en una batalla. Ahora podía ver y escuchar simplemente tocando la tierra bajo sus pies.

Era maravilloso. Un placer que Korra nunca creyó tener. Sentía una conexión con su alrededor que jamás había experimentado y que desencadeno en un hecho en específico que nunca pensó lograr.

Todo comenzó una semana después de su salida del hospital. Se había levantado junto con el sol para la sorpresa de todos. Tenzin la observo con los ojos como platos cuando entro al comedor y tomo un cuenco con arroz.

Korra solto un bufido irritado y miro molesta a su maestro, que negaba con la cabeza como si viera un milagro. Incluso alcanzo a captar la sonrisa divertida de Jinora por el rabillo del ojo. Hizo un puchero con los labios y soltó un suspiro resignado. Penma le sirvió un humeante plato de sopa que no tardo en devorar con energía, ante la sonrisa de la joven madre que cada día se veía mas demacrada. Korra se sentía culpable cada vez que la veía. Notaba como sus ojos se oscurecían por la preocupación, como las energías abandonaban a Penma con el pasar de los días.

El Avatar termino de comer con un rostro serio, y dejo el plato sobre la mesa, levantándose de un salto. Le dedico la sonrisa más agradecida en su repertorio a la joven madre antes de salir corriendo por el templo y llegar a la puerta principal. La abrió con un empujón de su hombro y se topó con una imagen que ya se tornaba familiar. El campamento provisional en la isla se volvía cada día más grande con las marchas que se desarrollaban en Ciudad Republica. Korra solo veía el cambio a través de los diarios y ante la llegada de más familias que buscaban refugio.

El caos comenzó cuando Lin Beifong renuncio a su cargo, un hecho que fue la chispa que desencadenaría los indicios de una guerra civil. Los Maestros control habían desaparecido en su gran mayoría debido a las fuerzas de Amon, dejando en gran parte a gente sin poderes. Personas que lentamente comenzaban a ser influenciadas por la forma de pensar del líder de los igualitarios.

La misma Lin Beifong alabó la estrategia de Amon. Había movido las fichas de tal manera, que había dejado en Jaque al alcalde y a todos los maestros control de Ciudad Republica. La manera en la que había movido los hilos, primero forzando a la líder de la policía – la imagen pública de seguridad, de poder para todos los ciudadanos – a mostrar una clara preferencia por un grupo en específico de ciudadanos: Los maestros Control, anteponiendo la seguridad de ellos por sobre el resto. Luego fue la publicidad espontanea alrededor de la Ciudad. Carteles que aparecían de la noche a la mañana, mensajes escritos en las paredes de los edificios, personas misteriosas que casualmente, sembraban rumores.

Y en tan solo una semana, sin utilizar la fuerza, había tomado la ciudad a base de inteligencia y astucia.

Korra podía escuchar la risa satisfecha de Amon mientras caminaba entre la gente del campamento. Muchos de ellos la saludaban con una sonrisa y se acercaban a darle una palmada en la espalda. Se había vuelto extrañamente popular entre todos los refugiados – quizás porque había pasado mucho tiempo creando hogares con su tierra control o quizás simplemente por ser el Avatar, el rayo de esperanza de todo el mundo. Pero definitivamente, no era algo que la hacía sentir cómoda. Siempre deseo ser el centro de atención, ser admirada por todos, pero aquella fama no le sabia a victoria, si no al polvo de una arrasadora derrota.

"¡Korra!" El grito hizo que mucha gente volteara la cabeza. Lamentablemente, Korra estaba demasiado concentrada en el suelo para darse cuenta de los gritos que exclamaban su nombre, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir bajo sus pies unos pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Levanto la vista y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Ahí estaba Bolin, agitando las manos y acercándose junto con Mako. Un nudo culpable se formó en el estómago de Korra. No había pensado en Mako en ningún momento de la semana, algo que la hizo sentirse aún más incómoda al ver su estado. Caminaba con ayuda de una muleta, y tenía el rostro con varios cortes, pero aun así una sonrisa de lado surcaba su rostro.

Korra se acercó sin dejar de sonreír, pero sintiendo que algo faltaba. Algo no encajaba en su interior. Ahí estaban los hermanos y aun así… Su pecho se sintió vacío.

Bolin salto a sus brazos apenas la tuvo a su alcance y Korra rio dejándose querer. Mako se acercó cojeando, y estiro la mano para tomar la del Avatar con suavidad. Un gesto dulce, que logro que un hormigueo envolviera la punto de sus dedos.

Korra quiso decir muchas cosas, pero frunció las cejas al ver algo desagradable. Como si hubiera pisado mierda de vaca.

A unos metros atrás, estaba una de las personas que menos soportaba. Tahno, maestro agua o como le gustaba llamarlo para sus adentros: _La niña bonita._ Todavía podía recordar aquel partido de Pro-control que le sabía tan lejano: los movimientos ilegales, las trampas y los sucios trucos que usaron. Saboreo por un instante el recuerdo de su victoria y sonrió con arrogancia cuando los ojos de ambos se toparon.

Tahno hizo una mueca de arcada, y su compañero - _¿Shazu o Shaozu?_ \- miraba el suelo fijamente, con expresión molesta.

Korra miro a Mako, buscando explicación y deshaciendo el contacto de sus manos involuntariamente. El maestro fuego soltó un suspiro, y la miro fijamente.

La conversación fue algo así:

Korra: _"¿Qué hacen esos dos acá?"_

 _Mako: "Después te lo explico, por favor no los quemes"_

 _Korra: "No prometo nada."_

Para el alivio de Mako, Lin Beifong apareció de entre la gente, que se apartaba de su camino como si tuviera la peste. Siendo líder de los policías o no, seguía inspirando miedo a todos los maestros control. Incluyendo al par de hermanos, que se pararon rectamente, incluso Korra por un momento creyó que harían el saludo militar.

Rio por lo bajo divertida. Desde hace días que Lin le había dejado de parecer intimidante. Irritante, grosera y muy molesta sí, pero no intimidante. Observo irritada como la mayor de los presentes le hacia una señal a Tahno para que se acercara.

Korra casualmente toco el suelo con su talón.

Una piedra apareció bajo el pie de Tahno logrando que estuviera a punto de besar el suelo.

Korra silbo disimuladamente cuando recibió una advertencia de los ojos de Lin Beifong. A su alrededor comenzaron a acercarse diferentes personas que estaban repartidas en el campamento, generalmente personas jóvenes, de su edad o apenas mayores. Observo en silencio como Lin movía los labios, al parecer dando un discurso a todos los presentes. Al no poder escuchar, Korra no le quedo de otra que examinar con detalle las expresiones. Definitivamente no era buena leyendo a los demás, pero últimamente lograba identificar con mayor claridad ciertos gestos.

Bolin fue fácil. Primero fue sorpresa, luego una mueca de horror, para más tarde resignación.

Mako fue un reto más grande. No mostro ningún gesto además de sus cejas que se juntaron en clara señal de molestia.

Tahno fue igual de fácil que Bolin. Sorpresa. Horror. Resignación.

El tal Shazu o como se llame, fue el único que no mostro ninguna señal de sentimientos. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo, incluso diría que deprimido. Fue ahí cuando noto la falta de un integrante. A ese sí que lo recordaba. Las rocas de Ming le habían dejado varios moretones dolorosos, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho al respecto. Cada vez que faltaba un maestro control, solo significaba una cosa: Amon. Sintió un poco de lastima por el par. Incluso casi un poco de empatía. Ella también había perdido gente a manos de los igualitarios.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de Bolin, verdes como el pasto en primavera, y una punzada golpeo su corazón. Le recordaban tanto...

Lin golpeo su cabeza con su puño, espabilándola. Soltó un gruñido molesta y se llevó la mano al lugar dañado: la maestra tierra tenía la mano igual de dura que una roca y luego siguió con los hombros caídos a Beifong, que camino con paso seguro entre la gente. Todos volteaban a ver al extraño grupo que caminaba detrás de Lin, como pequeños pollitos siguiendo a mamá gallina. Ese pensamiento hizo que Korra soltara un bufido divertido, una sonrisa surcando sus labios al imaginarse a la maestra tierra vestida con un disfraz de plumas. Aquella imagen alegro toda la caminata hasta el templo del aire, e incluso cuando Tahno y el otro chico – seguía sin recordar bien su nombre – entraron a su hogar, seguía sonriendo ante la imagen mental de Lin disfrazada.

Lamentablemente, tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa cuando entraron al comedor y vio a más personas reunidas. Ahí estaba Tenzin, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con atención a otro par de personas que no conocía. Eran jóvenes, como ella, pero tenían el rostro ojeroso y demacrado, como si no durmieran en días. El mismo rostro de muchos de los refugiados.

Camino a un rincón, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y cruzo los brazos, observando como Lin hablaba, con su usual mascara de frialdad. Tenzin abría la boca para agregar algo, negaba con la cabeza o asentía firmemente dependiendo de la situación. Para Korra era escalofriante la forma en la que se había acostumbrado a su falta de audición: el silencio insoportable, la tranquilidad que siempre la rodeaba, la sensación de soledad que la envolvía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Los pasos resonaron bajo sus pies descalzos – apenas utilizaba calzado en el último tiempo – y observo de soslayo el rostro de Mako, que se apoyó igual que ella contra la pared. Demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio, haciendo que sus hombros se tocaran apenas en una caricia silenciosa. Como si le digiera _Estoy aquí._

Extrañamente, aquel gesto no la tranquilizo. Últimamente nada lo hacía. El peso sobre sus hombros, el dolor, la culpa, todo se acumulaba en su interior de tal manera que a veces creía que envejecía. Se quedó quieta por largo rato, todo lo que duro aquella reunión improvisada, sin apenas mover un musculo. No perdió de vista en ningún momento las miradas de Mako, que de vez en cuando la observaba disimuladamente, ni el continuo movimiento de Tahno, que se quejaba en voz alta. Era agradable no poder escuchar su irritable voz.

En un punto, todos asintieron, finalmente llegando a un acuerdo. Lin Beifong dijo algo en voz alta y todos comenzaron a dispersarse. Mako le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y siguió a Bolin por el pasillo. Tenzin le dirigió una mirada significativa, antes de darle la espalda. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que en aquel cuarto solo estuvieran Lin y ella. Como se había vuelto costumbre, le estiro un cuaderno roído por el uso constante: ninguna de las dos era cuidadosa cuando se ensartaban en una discusión muda, muchas veces rompiendo hojas de pura rabia. Jinora había presenciado más de una vez aquella interacción y siempre soltaba risas disimuladas cuando las veía.

Korra leyó con cuidado, parpadeando sorprendida. Miro a Lin como si no creyera nada, pero el gesto de la maestra metal fue algo que la dejo en blanco.

Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír.

Quizás era un gesto divertido, burlón, incluso hasta aterrador, pero ahí estaba Lin Beifong sonriendo como pocas veces en su vida.

-x-

Horas después, Korra se vestía con un traje rudimentario, repleto de metal, el mismo que utilizaban los policías de Ciudad república. El traje poseía hombreras de metal, con pequeños cuadros que se unían entre sí, como escamas, y que cubría sus hombros y su estómago. Se impresiono bastante al descubrir lo firme que era, como si se hubiera puesto una armadura mucho más liviana y adaptada a su cuerpo. Los pantalones eran de una tela suave pero totalmente impenetrable, como si de alguna forma hubieran vuelto el metal en una sustancia moldeable como el cuero. Todo el traje le agregaba a su cuerpo varios kilos extra, un detalle que no le molesto. Al contrario, cuando vivía en el polo norte acostumbraba a llevar pesas de metal bajo su ropa, un detalle que la hizo sonreír en añoranza. Aquella época de su vida se sentía tan lejana, que a veces no podía evitar extrañar la tranquilidad que siempre la rodeaba. Irónico si pensamos el ferviente deseo que siempre sentía en el polo Norte de escapar, de ver el mundo, de experimentar cosas nuevas. Y ahí estaba, soltando un suspiro cansado, aceptando que quizás el mundo no era como se lo había imaginado. Salió de su habitación, caminando por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar al gran comedor, que se encontraba vacío.

Las vibraciones bajo sus pies hicieron que girara el rostro y se topó con una cara que lentamente comenzaba a serle familiar. Interactuar tanto con Lin dejaba ya de ser tan horrible, para convertirse en algo simplemente soportable. Un avance importante en su relación. La maestra metal le extendió un papel de tamaño mediano, que Korra tomo sabiendo de antemano lo que encontraría. Vio como Lin le asentía, y simplemente daba la vuelta para desaparecer por donde había venido.

Korra abrió el papel encontrándose con un gran mapa de toda Ciudad república. Diferentes cruces y flechas señalaban y marcaban lugares específicos, que la joven Avatar se dedicó a analizar con cuidado.

Las cosas empeoraron de un momento a otro. El alcalde desapareció misteriosamente el día de ayer, para la gran sorpresa de Korra y todos los que escucharon la noticia. Desde entonces que la llegada de refugiados, que hasta entonces siempre había sido constante, se detuvo abruptamente. Las embarcaciones dejaron de arribar a la isla, ni si quiera barcos pesqueros y buques que salían a altamar podían verse ya en las costas de la Ciudad. El ambiente en la isla comenzaba a decrecer y Lin Beifong había tomado cartas en el asunto, reuniendo a todas las personas que estuvieran en condiciones para una misión de reconocimiento. Eran escasas las personas que aun conservaban sus poderes, así que se había visto en la necesidad de incluso aceptar a aquellos maestros que ya no eran capaces de usar sus habilidades. Cualquier ayuda era recibida con agrado.

Entre todos, Korra era la que había recibido una de las misiones más importantes y peligrosas. Lin Beifong reconoció que era de las más capacitadas para infiltrarse en los lugares más conflictivos por su nueva habilidad. Tenzin en un principio mostro reparos en aceptar que realizara una misión tan arriesgada, más aun al tener que depender tanto de su capacidad de sentir a través de la tierra. Llevaba tan poco tiempo manejando esa nueva cualidad que resultaba inquietante lanzarla al campo de batalla, pero al final no pudo luchar contra la terquedad de Korra y la implacable mirada de Lin Beifong.

Necesitaban al Avatar más que nunca. Y la misma Lin le había afirmado a Korra que la mejor forma de mejorar una habilidad era probándola en batalla.

Por eso Korra revisaba el mapa entre sus manos, sentada en uno de los sillones en total soledad. Las cruces rojas señalaban los distritos que habían sido tomados por los igualitarios, antes de perder total contacto con la Ciudad. La joven Avatar se encargaría de registrar el estado de todos aquellos lugares, para inspeccionar al enemigo y tratar de recolectar la mayor información posible, en el mayor sigilo y anonimato. El resto de zonas, marcadas con círculos negros, eran las áreas que aún no eran tomadas por Amon – información de la cual ninguno podía estar seguro.

El mapa estaba repleto de flechas de diferentes colores, que indicaban lugares seguros por donde podrían infiltrarse. Korra examino por largo rato una ruta que seguir, tratando de pensar en las diferentes posibilidades que cada una acarrearían. Al final solo soltó un suspiro y se masajeo la cien. Recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, calmando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. El silencio al que ya se había acostumbrado, le resulto de la nada insoportable y frustrante, su mente se volvió un remolino de emociones contradictorias que llenaron su pecho de una sensación angustiante.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero le resulto casi imposible. La oscuridad comenzó a volverse cada vez más profunda logrando que su mente se apagara.

Imágenes difusas comenzaron a llenar su mente, voces que no conocía inundaron sus oídos que no deberían poder oír y finalmente, colores se aclararon tomando una forma definida.

Al principio pensó que era Tenzin. La inconfundible flecha azul, el atuendo anaranjado y la barba café. Pero a pesar de la similitud, no era su maestro. Aquel monje tenia las cejas mucho menos pobladas, gestos mucho más suavizados y unos ojos café claro que brillaban con bondad. Se encontraba sentado en una cama matrimonial, sus manos masajeaban su frente y se notaba claramente angustiado.

" _Aang. Todo estará bien."_

La voz le sonó inquietantemente familiar, solo que mucho más joven, más dulce y llena de un tono que murió hace mucho tiempo.

" _Katara…" Murmuro el antiguo Avatar, levantando la cabeza para ver a una mujer adulta con unos profundos ojos azules. La nombrada le sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado y tomarle la mano, entrelazando sus dedos._

" _Eres fuerte Aang, y esto solo es un obstáculo más." Su voz era consoladora, logrando que las facciones del monje se suavizaran. Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro, dedicada totalmente a su compañera._

La escena se distorsiono, volviendo a mezclarse entre sí y ahora Korra no veía todo desde lejos. Ante ella estaba una joven Katara, que la miraba con una adoración que le resulto sobrecogedora. Sintió un calor en su pecho que le era ajeno, sentimientos embriagadores que nunca en su vida había experimentado. El calor que envolvía su mano, los dedos suaves que rodeaban los suyos le traían un cosquilleo en la piel que no debería sentir. Llamas quemaban su pecho, expandiéndose hasta su estómago llenándola de una paz increíble, de sentimientos dulces, de un olor a mar y a jazmín.

La escena desapareció, se difumino frente a sus ojos como agua entre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos y observo el techo del templo, sintiendo aquel sentimiento que Aang le había mostrado inundándola. Todavía podía sentir la calidez en su mano derecha, y observo el lugar vacío en el sillón a su lado.

Cuando el torbellino que inundo su mente se calmó, solo sintió un vacío.

Un vacío que no estaba segura de cómo llenar.

-x-

Era ya de noche cuando comenzó la misión.

Korra observaba a todo el equipo con el rostro serio. Se encontraban todos en la costa, preparando una embarcación que los llevaría a Ciudad Republica. Su mirada se topó con la de Tenzin, que la examinaba minuciosamente. Le expreso con los ojos lo que Korra no podía oír y está en respuesta, le sonrió. Era una sonrisa engreída, que le decía claramente: _Soy el Avatar, no me pasara nada_. Observo como el maestro aire negaba con la cabeza, resignado. Lin que pasaba justo por ahí, le dedico una mirada de costado y un suave movimiento con la cabeza.

Korra se sintió satisfecha y sin más, se acercó al puerto y salto al mar. Se dejó tranquilizar por el frio de las corrientes y girando sobre sí misma para darse impulso, nado a gran velocidad. En apenas un par de minutos llego a la costa y salió del agua con cuidado, observando a todos lados con inquietud. Cerro los ojos unos segundos concentrándose en la tierra bajo sus pies y al no sentir ninguna vibración en varios metros a la redonda, decidió seguir su camino. Corrió por la playa, dando un salto para subir al puerto. Se escabullo entre las grandes cajas del lugar hasta llegar a una calle que estaba totalmente deshabitada. Bajo sus pies sentía suaves vibraciones de pasos a lo lejos, y corrió alejándose lo más posible. En un punto se detuvo y saco el mapa que llevaba en su bolsillo, abriéndolo con cuidado. Trato de ubicarse rápidamente, recordando las indicaciones de Tenzin y cuando se sintió más segura, continúo su camino.

Realizo la misma maniobra varias veces, siempre eligiendo lugares estratégicos en donde nadie podría verla a simple vista. A medida que recorría las calles deshabitadas, más y más presencias llegaba a percibir bajo sus pies y tuvo que desacelerar el paso. Salto sobre un barril de basura y escalo por la pared de una casa, para subir al techo y tener una mejor imagen del lugar. De inmediato pudo ver a un grupo de Igualitarios caminando por una calle a varias cuadras a la distancia y de una rápida ojeada al mapa noto que finalmente se estaba acercando a uno de los puntos que tenía que explorar. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose y bajo rápidamente del techo, tomando un callejón que la llevaría en línea recta hacia donde tenía que ir.

Se detuvo al sentir una presencia más grande bajo sus pies y reacciono rápidamente escondiéndose en una orilla. Sintió que una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente al ver aquellas maquinas humanoides que le traían tantos malos recuerdos. Junto a ellas caminaban filas de igualitarios que marchaban tranquilamente por las calles, y Korra entendió que vigilaban todo el lugar.

Conto rápidamente todas las maquinas que podía sentir bajo sus pies y se dirigió al lugar en donde las sentía más aglomeradas. Nuevamente uso la estrategia de saltar a un techo, y examino con cuidado la escena frente a sus ojos, memorizando cada detalle.

Los igualitarios habían tomado un gran edifico y colgado logos de su rebelión por todo el lugar. Entraban y salían constantemente igualitarios y para la sorpresa de Korra, también personas comunes y corrientes. Decidió acercarse aún más y de un salto bajo a tierra. Noto tarde su error. Estando en el techo, no era capaz de percibir nada y al no poder oír, no escucho los grandes pasos de una máquina que se acercaba.

Sus pies le enviaron señales de advertencia y giro tan rápido como pudo, pero el golpe que recibió fue inevitable. Su espalda golpeo contra una pared de concreto, quitándole el aire. Sintió una corriente eléctrica extenderse por todo su cuerpo que nacía desde su hombro derecho, y soltó un grito adolorido. Abrió los ojos en medio de todo el dolor y vio claramente la máscara de un igualitario. A pesar del entumecimiento de sus extremidades, estiro uno de sus brazos y tomo el bastón que refulgía en electricidad, sin importarle la descarga abrazadora que rodeo su mano. Apretó con fuerza el arma, utilizando cada rastro de energía que le quedaba y esta se partió en dos. Inhalo con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados debido al dolor, estiro una mano reaccionando por instinto dejando que fluyera una energía que nunca había experimentado. El airea a su alrededor comenzó a girar y una corriente lanzo al igualitario lejos.

Korra se apoyó contra la pared, abriendo apenas un ojo y observando con impotencia la cantidad de igualitarios que la rodeaban. Una gran maquina se acercaba con sus pasos que retumbaban bajo sus pies, pero aun así no se dejó intimidar, apretando los dientes.

Siguió su instinto. Movió sus manos de una forma totalmente ajena, dejando que las corrientes de aire la envolvieran, impulsándola hacia arriba. Cuando estuvo en el aire, finalmente fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba sobre una casa. Soltó una risa encantada, sintiendo como la adrenalina despertaba sus extremidades entumecidas y sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr por sobre los techos utilizando la nueva habilidad que había descubierto. Igual que el agua, que el fuego y la tierra, el aire se sintió tan natural como si hubiera nacido para controlarlo. Este se arremolinaba a su alrededor, agitando sus prendas y su cabello, obedeciendo cada orden que el Avatar le indicaba.

Corrió por largos minutos, nunca deteniendo la velocidad, saltando casa por casa hasta que noto una gran avenida abriéndose frente a ella. De un ágil salto, cayó sobre el concreto y cerró los ojos dejándose inundar por las vibraciones bajo la tierra. Noto la agitación de varias entidades detrás de sí, que avanzaban a gran velocidad. Trato de perderlas, tomando callejones escondidos y saltando cada muralla que se le presentaba.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, sintió que las presencias desaparecían en la distancia y se permitió soltar un respiro tranquilo.

" _Ahora saben que estoy aquí."_ Se lamentó frustrada, revolviéndose el cabello y apretando los dientes. _"¡Debí ser más cuidadosa, maldita sea!"_ Se gritó internamente, golpeado la muralla tras su espalda con su puño, debido a la frustración. _"Ahora ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_ Trato de tranquilizarse, sentándose en el suelo. Tomo la posición de loto y a pesar de no ser un buen lugar para meditar, se sumergió en el silencio que la rodeaba y cerro su mente. Dejo que la tierra le transmitiera cada vibración a su alrededor y respiro tranquila al no sentir ninguna presencia.

" _Vamos Korra. Eres el Avatar, algo se te ocurrirá."_ Murmuro una voz en su mente que le infundio ánimos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y abrió los ojos, observando su mano derecha. Sintió el fantasma de un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, y recordando algo, se permitió dejarse llevar por la sensación. Corrientes de aires agitaron su pelo, arremolinándose en su palma logrando que una risa sincera naciera en los labios del Avatar. Empuño la mano, sintiendo que una nueva energía la rodeaba.

Finalmente, lo había logrado.

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe al sentir una lejana vibración. Era apenas perceptible, una presencia que nunca había sentido hasta ahora. Frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentirla repentinamente tan cerca, y volteo la cabeza de golpe.

Pestañeo varias veces, no creyendo lo que veía.

"¿Pabu?"

El pequeño animal soltó un chillido contento y corrió a su encuentro. Korra lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, riendo ante los grititos de alegría que el animal soltaba al encontrarla. "¿Qué haces aquí amigo? ¿Por qué no estas con Bolin?" Recién fue consiente de la extraña ausencia del animal en los días anteriores. Ni si quiera había sido consiente, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Acaricio su cabeza, sonriendo suavemente. "¿Dónde te habías metido?" Su mano bajo por su cabeza hasta su cuello y noto algo extraño. Frunció el ceño notando la textura pero la falta de luz apenas le permitía ver. "¿Qué traes ahí?" Pabu chillo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado. Korra palpo con cuidado el extraño collar que rodeaba su cuello, hasta notar una textura diferente. La toco con sus dedos, sintiéndola fría y lisa y la tiro con suavidad. Fácilmente se desprendió y levantándola, noto que era un papel algo arrugado. Se levantó de su cómodo lugar en el suelo, con Pabu aun en sus brazos y camino por el callejón hasta salir a una avenida, permitiendo que la luz de la luna iluminara todo el lugar.

Abrió el papel con cuidado, sintiendo la curiosidad envolverla, pero la sorpresa fue mucho más allá de lo que pudo imaginar.

Reconoció la letra de inmediato.

Eran inconfundibles los trazos finos, suaves y perfectos de Asami.

El mensaje era corto.

" _Korra, sin importar lo que veas ni lo que oigas, por favor, confía siempre en mí._

 _Siempre estaré de tu lado._

 _Asami."_

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del Avatar fue de sincera felicidad. Entendió mucho más de lo que Asami quería expresar. Un suave cosquilleo recorrió su mano y el fantasma de una sensación ajena lleno su estómago.

Miro a Pabu.

"Llévame con Asami, amigo."

-x-

Cerró la puerta con lentitud. El suave click del seguro inundo toda la habitación.

Los pasos resonaron en la madera del suelo, y recorrió el gran escritorio de caoba con sus manos enguantadas. Observo los estantes, leyendo con cuidado cada libro, deteniéndose con curiosidad en cada título que le llamaba la atención. Su mirada se detuvo en los grandes sillones de cuero, que lucían caros y cómodos. Examino sin interés las fotografías, que enmarcaban una familia y un hombre reconocido en toda Ciudad Republica. No pudo evitar sonreír tras su máscara, recordando el rostro del hombre lleno de desesperación, atrapado en una de sus celdas. Rio suavemente recordando la rabia e impotencia de sus ojos, y se sentó en la silla del alcalde, disfrutando la sensación de poder que lo recorrió en un escalofrió exquisito.

Se quedó quieto, dejándose llevar por la emoción. Elevo su mano hasta su rostro, se bajó la capucha y con cuidado extrajo la máscara blanca, que coloco con reverencia sobre el escritorio, examinándola con una sonrisa. Su rostro tostado, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos oscuros se presentaron ante aquel cuarto vacío, presenciando un secreto que solo una persona en todo el mundo conocía.

Abrió uno de los cajones, mirando con cuidado cada carpeta, distraído en sus pensamientos de poder. Su mano revolvió los papeles, los lápices y el tacto de una pieza fría llamo su atención. Tomo con cuidado el extraño objeto y lo examino en su mano.

Era una pieza redonda, blanca con una flor tallada con gran detalle. Recorrió la textura con su pulgar, curioso ante lo que representaba.

Reconoció la flor de loto con claridad.

Una extraña sensación de descubrimiento envolvió su cuerpo y siguiendo su instinto se levantó de la silla. Observo el estante esta vez buscando algo en específico y encontró un libro de tapadura negra que le llamo la atención. Lo tomo entre sus dedos, abriéndolo con cuidado, leyendo con sorpresa cada letra.

Observo la pieza en su mano, y la lanzo en el aire, volviéndola a atrapar.

Un piar lo distrajo y su mirada se perdió en la ventana. El gorrión agitaba sus alas hasta posarse en el marco de la ventana, soltando su canto que inundo todo el lugar.

Noatak camino hasta pararse frente al cristal, abriéndolo lentamente. El pájaro se quedó estático, moviendo sus alas de manera antinatural. Se elevó en el aire en una posición grotesca, acercándose al rostro moreno del maestro sangre antes de soltar un piar agónico y la sangre se escurrió entre sus plumas ensuciando el suelo de madera.

El hombre conocido como Amon, se dio la vuelta, dejando caer la pieza blanca al suelo.

La sangre del pájaro ensucio la suave pieza de un color escarlata hasta cubrirla por completo.

Y la flor de loto blanco, se tiño de rojo.

-x-

 **Fin.**

 **Nota autora: ¿Alo? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? Se está volviendo una tradición disculparme por la demora… Pero bueno, lo importante es que volví con un nuevo capítulo. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera temporada ¿Saben que significa? Si gente, finalmente se acerca el Korrasami ¡Yey! Tengo tantas ganas de escribir cosas Flu flu, que no puedo esperar. Este capítulo fue dedicado totalmente al desarrollo de las habilidades de Korra, un capítulo de transición muy importante. Sé que es un fanfic de romance, pero me encanta la idea de centrarme en el desarrollo de Korra como Avatar.**

 **Estos días que tengo libre tratare de avanzar con el próximo capítulo, pero no quiero ilusionarlos dándoles una fecha de actualización. Hare lo que pueda.**

 **Los adoro gente**

 **Y recuerden.**

 **Agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como agarrar una teta y salir corriendo.**


End file.
